Something Behind The Curtains
by RavensIvy
Summary: A lot can happen in one night. People will die, couples will fight and something will happen that will change lives forever. What is hiding behind the curtains? Who will be affected? And what else will it generate? T for references. Please read and review
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so this is the new version of the previously posted fanfiction called Something Behind The Curtains. The **_**problem**_** with the previous version is that I missed some bits and some of the times and dates are screwed so I am fixing them all up and reposting, starting now. Please read and review AGAIN and ALWAYS as it makes the author of a fic ecstatically happy to receive a review, for their hard work. Thanks!**

**Prologue**

Ziva David wandered into Abby Scuito's forensic lab towards the end of a rather hectic Monday to deliver evidence. "Abby?" she called out "You in here?" receiving no answer, Ziva decided to wait for a few minutes before returning to the bullpen. She strolled around the lab, looking at the equipment. All of a sudden, she felt weak and tired. Sinking into a chair, she closed her eyes, meaning to for only a moment…

*

**PLEASE REVIEW! I has cookies...............** :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow! Yay a new group of followers! Keep those reviews coming – 4 is nice but more would be nicer!! Next chapter will go up after I've had about 10 reviews so click that button! Meanwhile, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Ziva?" Abby's unusually soft voice woke Ziva suddenly. Opening her eyes, she saw the white walls and ceiling of a hospital room. This confused her a great deal "What happened? Where am I? Why am I here?" she asked as she stared into the eyes of all those around her; Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky; her eyes pleaded for explanation. Everyone except Abby and Ducky gave a slightly reassuring smile and left the room. The two scientists who were left, stood with worried looks on their faces. Ziva, who never liked to be left out of anything, looked at them oddly "What? Is there something wrong with me?! And why am I here?!" she demanded. Ducky and Abby exchanged glances before Ducky began the explanation Ziva so badly wanted.

"Ziva, my dear" he said with a reassuring smile. "You slept for 5 hours straight! Jethro insisted that you be taken here and checked over to make sure there is nothing wrong with you" Ziva tilted her head, not completely understanding. "So is there?" she asked, concerned. "Well, yes and no" Ducky answered, turning to Abby and nodding at her to continue "You were suffering for exhaustion from working too hard for too long" Abby explained. Ziva raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Exhaustion?!" she exclaimed "I didn't work THAT hard, did I?" Abby and Ducky exchanged glances again, before they both shrugged. "There's more" Ducky said wearily, silencing Ziva. Nodding at Abby, he added "I'll leave you two alone for a while and go get some.. Er.. Coffee"

After Ducky left, Ziva sighed and turned to Abby "Tell me the other stuff" she demanded of her best friend. Abby nodded "Okay, but you may need to prepare for this. It's big" Ziva looked strangely at her friend but nodded "Okay" she said slowly. "Tell me all you know" Abby sank into one of the visitors chairs, sighing "The doctors found a raised level of oestrogen in your system and traces of some other dru-" "DRUGS?!" interrupted an alarmed Ziva. "I did not take anything! I have only been at work except when I went to get coffee.." Abby nodded, frowning "We think someone may have spiked your coffee; some forensic scientists are exploring it now" she added, sourly. "They won't let me or Ducky help for some reason" she continued, still frowning.

Ziva smiled weakly "Was there anything else?" she said, still weary that there could be more news. Abby nodded slowly, her frown deepened and she took a deep breath "There's just one other thing, Ziva" she hesitated, wondering how the strong-minded Israeli woman would react to the final piece of news. "Come on then" Ziva said brightly. "The doctors, well they, they think you're pregnant" Abby said quickly, watching as her best friend's dark eyes widened. "Pregnant?" she repeated aloud, disbelieving. Abby nodded again "About two weeks along, they said" she continued "The team, do they-?" Ziva asked, tensing. Abby shook her head "They suspect and know nothing" she replied, reassuringly. Ziva relaxed, she had just realised she knew something Abby didn't. Grinning to herself, she recalled the events of the Friday night three weeks before.

_~begin flashback~_

_On a Friday night, Ziva David liked to sit at home and relax. But not today. No, this Friday night was different. Tonight, Ziva had invited her work colleague and good friend Tony DiNozzo over for the evening. Ziva wanted this Friday night to be special; she planned to announce her love for Tony tonight. She spent a long while preparing for the evening – she washed her hair specially and fished out the deep burgundy dress she had barely worn._

_Just as she was putting the final touches on the meal, there came a knock at the door. Ziva's heart fluttered with excitement as she opened the door, wanting to see what Tony's reaction to her attire would be. "Hi Tony" she said in greeting, dark eyes sparkling. "Hi" he replied, after several silent moments. "Come in. dinner's almost ready" Ziva continued, watching Tony grin at the mention of food. They enjoyed light conversation as they ate their meal and afterwards they retreated to bed for more 'serious' activities._

_*_

_When she finally awoke the next morning, she found Tony's chipmunk face was appearing above hers. "Good morning my little hairy butt" she whispered, using his new nickname. They smiled at each other, their intimate relationship had begun. And so had something else._

_~end flashback~_

**That review button's getting very lonely.......... :'( Help it find some friends... Click it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so after 8 reviews, I decided to update because I'm REALLY hoping that I'll get more reviews on this chapter because I am an author and all authors know that reviews make other authors happy… So PLEASE make me happy!****It's exam time here (in NZ for secondary schools) so reviews for this chapter would really make this time of year a bit nicer and I would appreciate feedback! I know my facts aren't always perfect, but hey, who can be perfect 24/7 without a hell of a lot of time and effort?!****I've spent basically two years working on this already and it's taken over my life a lot so I'd like the support of the people who I KNOW read this story because I check my stats.  
So, instead of being part of the stats of people who look at the story or only read it, could you guys PLEASE go one step further and leave a couple of sentences about what you think?**

**Much appreciated and I apologise for the long ramble!  
Blessed be and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Ziva!! Why are you grinning?! You're pregnant! That means 9 months of desk duty for you which I _thought_ you hated.. What's going on?" now it was Abby's turn to demand answers from Ziva. Ziva's grin widened as she once again thought of that night.

"I told you about Tony and how I feel about him, yes?" Abby nodded "Well, we discussed it and we have started acting on our feelings.." Ziva was blushing pink now but Abby was still confused

"I still don't underst – … Oh, you mean.?" Ziva nodded, blushing deeper as Abby finally realised "Good for you! I wish me and Tim could act on… WAIT!! Does that mean Tony's…?"

"Does that mean Tony's what, Abby?" Timothy McGee interrupted, walking into the room.

"Nothing, Tim!" Abby brushed his question aside and smiled at him. Tim eyed her curiously but said nothing more

"Tim, what are you doing in here? I thought you and the others had gone home" Tim shook his head

"Nah. They just went outside to do whatever, get coffee and to give you two some, er, space"

"Who's being given space, Tim?" Gibbs' voice cut through the silence of the hospital room as the others trooped back in. Ziva smiled weakly at all of them, though she really only wanted Abby there at that point. She hadn't answered Abby's question and she wanted to.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in to check Ziva's condition. This was a relief for the injured Mossad agent as it meant the end of visiting hours. Ziva was staying in hospital overnight for observation and only Abby was staying. Because Abby was Ziva's best friend, the team had agreed that she should be the one to stay. Once her visitors had left for the second time, Ziva turned towards Abby once again

"I guess it will need to be confirmed" she began "Both that I am pregnant and that Tony is the father. But it is almost certain, to me at least, that he is the father of my unborn child" she smiled, rubbing her belly. Abby smiled in return, glad that her friend was still in high spirits despite the events of the day.

The two friends said goodnight and went to bed, eager to see what tomorrow had in store for them. Both wanted cases while at the same time, Abby wanted to keep Ziva (and her baby) out of danger. Since the team did not yet know about Ziva's pregnancy, Abby decided to suggest to her friend that they form a plan to tell them, one by one. As she lay in bed, she started to work out what the best order would be. Tony would have to be first, since it was his baby; then Gibbs because Ziva was his agent; then the Director because, well, she was the Director; then Ducky because he would suspect something anyway. Timothy McGee was last on her list only because she figured he wouldn't figure it out that easily and besides, Tony would probably tell him anyway.

*

"How is that possible?" Tony stammered, when Ziva explained to him about her pregnancy the following day when she was released from hospital. Ziva smiled shyly at him and blushed

"Remember the Friday night when we had pasta, yes? Think about it" was all she said. Tony, like Abby before him, was confused by this suggestion until he also thought back to that Friday. Then he understood

_~begin flashback~_

_Tony walked up to Ziva's door one Friday evening and knocked. Ziva had invited him to her house for dinner and a nice evening. It occurred to Tony now, that he and Ziva had a deepening friendship. Deepening, meaning it was becoming more and more intimate with every time they were together outside of work. _

_Ziva opened the door after a few minutes. Tony stood speechless for several moments at the sight that greeted him. Ziva was wearing a deep burgundy coloured knee-length dress while her wavy black hair hung loose down her back. This was new to Tony as he wasn't used to seeing Ziva with her hair down, nor had he ever seen her in a dress. "Hi Tony" she greeted him with a shy smile. _

"_Hey" Tony replied, also smiling "__Come in. Dinner's almost ready" she continued. Tony grinned broadly at the mention of food and entered Ziva's apartment. They ate their meal quietly, enjoying light conversation. After dinner, the pair retreated to bed for something a little more serious. _

_*_

_Lying in bed beside a sleeping Ziva the following morning, Tony had to admit that starting a more intimate relationship with Ziva had been a rather good idea. __He also had __to say that the previous night's sex had been some of the best he had ever had. _

_And given his experience, that was saying a lot._

_~end flashback~_

"Ohhhhhh…. That night…" he said, winking at Ziva who wasn't sure whether to scowl or grin. Instead she kept a neutral face and nodded

"Now three of us know" she said simply. Already slightly overwhelmed, this confused Tony further.

"What?" he asked quickly. Ziva smiled

"Three of us, Tony. Three of the team know about _US_ and now about our baby" this made Tony frown

"Who else knows? You haven't told Gibbs yet, have you?" he continued, tense. Ziva shook her head and he relaxed

"No" she said simply "Abby. She's my best friend, yes? In fact, she was the one who told me! The doctors explained it to her so that she could tell me because she knew I might be doubtful otherwise. That's what we were talking about when Tim and you others walked in." Tony nodded, finally understanding everything.

"Where does that leave us then?" he asked, knowing from experience this was dangerous ground. "I don't know. You want to be involved in this child's life, yes?" Tony nodded without hesitation.

"Okay.. So then how are we going to work it? Moving in together would be ideal but I don't know how Gibbs would interpret it of we always came into work together"

"So what? If we came in different cars, we would be alright" Tony seemed to have a good suggestion but Ziva shook her head

"Think Tony! I'm pregnant! Soon I'll be the size of a whale and won't be able to drive a car! That's the whole point of living together! So YOU can do the driving!" Tony winced, getting the message

"Ah.." was all he managed to say. Ziva looked at him sideways; she could never stay mad at him for long.

"See what I mean, yes? The next best plan would be to move in together, announce it at work only to Gibbs…"

"Then only Probie would question it" Tony finished, catching on. Ziva nodded, smiling.

"So, how come you told Abby first?" Tony asked cheekily, suddenly full of himself. Ziva glared at him

"I didn't tell Abby first! The doctors told HER and SHE told me!" she growled, eyes suddenly blazing.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry" Ziva softened, still glaring; she knew Tony wasn't used to commitment.

"It's ok" she sighed, accent strong. "You have dealt with a lot today. I'll let it go" she added with a smirk. Tony mocked a scowl, though Ziva knew he was enjoying the joke.

*

**Please review! I have cookies...**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! I just realised that it has been basically a week since I updated so I decided to be really nice to you lot who are reading and reviewing! Please keep those reviews coming – they compel me to update more often!!!**

**Meanwhile, enjoy the conversation between Ziva and Gibbs and the interactions between Ziva, Abby and Gibbs! :D Please review! Next update should be around this time next week unless I am compelled to update sooner… That will happen if I get a nice amount of reviews! :D And I has cookies for you… xP**

**Chapter 3**

A month later…

Ziva and Tony had moved in together two weeks earlier and had agreed that today would be the day that Ziva would announce her pregnancy and their relationship to Gibbs. She was nervous, an abnormal trait for the Mossad agent. It wasn't that Ziva was afraid of Gibbs; she just didn't know how to tell him or how he would react to the news. She and Tony had discussed telling the Director and Gibbs at the same time, but had quickly decided that wasn't wise. Instead, Ziva would tell Gibbs, Abby would tell Tim the following week since they were close friends and Tony would tell the Director. Abby, Tony and Ziva had changed the order of people to inform; so Abby and Ziva had enlightened Ducky the week before. Because he was the medical expert, they had also requested that he help them confirm that Ziva was indeed pregnant. He had been only happy to oblige, of course; though he had noted something about the scan that he had kept to himself. Ziva, when her pregnancy had been confirmed, hadn't been sure whether to laugh or cry.

"Gibbs, I need to discuss something with you" Ziva announced quietly, later that particular Tuesday. He said nothing, gesturing for Ziva to follow him with his finger. Ziva smiled to herself as she obeyed. She knew where they were headed; the same place Gibbs took anyone wanting a private conversation – the elevator. Still without a word, Gibbs whacked the button with the side of his hand and stood back, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, the elevator arrived and both promptly stepped in. Gibbs hit the stop switch and the elevator went dark. He leaned back against the corner, nodding at Ziva who took a deep breath  
"Tony and I are dating" she began bluntly "We have been together 7 weeks and moved in together 2 weeks ago" Gibbs raised his eyebrows, a questioning gesture.  
"We are now expecting a baby" Ziva continued, looking at Gibbs and waiting for his reaction. To her surprise, he smiled and said  
"Good for you. That will give DiNozzo something to worry about!" he scoffed and Ziva caught on  
"Commitment?" she giggled lightly  
"Tony being a father is more what I'm worried about!" they both laughed at that. "How far along are we?" Gibbs asked, nodding towards her stomach where one hand protectively lay. "Six and a half weeks" Ziva replied, removing her hand to reveal a small bump  
"Tony take it ok?" Gibbs continued, curious. Ziva shrugged  
"He was surprised to start with but he soon figured it out" she replied, keeping her message cryptic and trying not to go into detail. Gibbs understood and nodded. To signal the end of the conversation, he flicked the switch again  
"Desk duty for you then" he said with a smirk. Ziva glared at him, nodding as she sighed  
"Yeah" she said as they walked out of the elevator and back to the bullpen. Ziva went over to her desk and sat down gently, unaware Tim was watching. Suspicious, Tim continued to watch Ziva, noticing one hand cradling her stomach protectively. He decided not to say anything to Ziva; instead he would wait until Abby came over the following week.

*

The following Saturday, Abby was nervous. She was going to Tim's for a night and she planned to admit her feelings for him. She spent the entire day at Ziva's, worrying over what she was going to wear. "Abby" Ziva said gently for about the 100th time

"Why are you worrying about what you are going to wear? This is Tim you're dressing for; he's not going to be too worried what you're wearing! He's one of your best friends!" Abby sighed, growing desperate.  
"Yeah, I guess you're – " a loud knock at the door interrupted Abby. Ziva gave her friend an apologetic look and hurried to answer the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Gibbs standing there. Again, Gibbs was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.  
"Gibbs" Ziva smiled, happy to see him. "What brings you here on a Saturday? Come in, Abby's here. She'll be glad to see you."

She opened the door a little wider, turned and called  
"Abby! Gibbs is visiting. Come and say hello" turning back to Gibbs, she grinned, adding "Abby has a date tonight" Abby came flying down the hallway a moment later; she loved seeing Gibbs, no matter what day it was.  
"Gibbs!" she cried, enveloping him in a giant bear hug.  
"Hey Abs" he replied, when she finally released him "How ya doing? I hear you have a date tonight" Abby blushed and nodded  
"Yeah" she said, cheeks scarlet. Gibbs smiled at her, surprising both of them  
"Good on you" he said, then turned to Ziva "I'll be off now" he announced, turning towards the door. Startled, both Abby and Ziva looked at him. He shrugged  
"What? I'm going out for lunch in half an hour. And don't you need to get ready for your date, Abby?" he added with a fatherly smile. "Yeah" she sighed "Nice to see you though!" she added, pigtails bouncing.  
"It was" Ziva agreed. Gibbs nodded shortly and strolled out the door.  
"See you three on Monday" he said. Ziva smiled  
"Bye Gibbs"  
"See ya Gibbs!" Abby chirped.

**Please read and review!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh, don't you hate me for giving you such short chapters?! I'm sure you do. But, if you gimme reviews, it means longer updates if I feel like I've had enough feedback! So, as I do every chapter REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW.**

**I know people are reading this because I see the numbers but you're not reviewing so PLEASE start now!!**

**P.S. Because I was too excited about reposting this at the beginning, I never -actually- gave a disclaimer so here it is now (the 5th update):**

**I don't own anything in NCIS, CBS and Donald P Bellasario (the worship-able genius) do but I DO own the objects of the couples' love (their children) and in the confines of my stories, I reserve the right to make them do whatever I want!**

**Enjoy this. And PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4**

At a quarter to seven that night, Ziva drove Abby to Tim's in Abby's car. Abby waved nervously to her as she knocked on the front door. Ziva waved back then quickly walked around the corner to her own car. Tim opened the door to find Abby in a long green dress and black platforms, not her full Gothly attire. "Hi Tim" she squealed, enclosing him in a massive bear hug with her pigtails bouncing. Tim smiled "Hey Abs" he said awkwardly as Abby hugged him. "Come in, Abs" Tim continued, dazed. They went into his house, both equally nervous. Though they didn't know it yet they wanted the same thing.

*

Several hours, dinner courses and too many wines (for Abby at least) later, Tim and Abby found themselves stuck. They were bored and Abby was quite drunk. "Abby" came Tim's voice. "Yes?" Abby's slightly slurred voice replied. "What shall we do now?" was Tim's question. Abby grinned wickedly and licked her lips. "Let's make love" Tim was rather surprised by this suggestion, but assumed it was partly on account of the alcohol "Are you sure?" he asked, staring into Abby's green eyes. Abby nodded, her wicked grin still present. "Yes" she said firmly "I'm quite sure about this. I have been meaning to say so for some time, Timmy" Tim relaxed and smiled "Me too, Abs" he said "I just hope you won't regret this in the morning" he added in a mutter, mostly to himself.

*

The next morning, Abby awoke to find herself naked in Tim's arms. Because she had had several wines the night before, this simple fact confused Abby as she didn't remember a great deal of it. When Tim woke up a moment later, the night's activities came back to her, hazily. "Good morning" Tim said softly in her ear. She smiled at him "Good night?" she asked, assuming he remembered which he did "Very enjoyable" he replied, smiling "Shall we get up then?" he continued "Or shall we stay in bed?" Abby snuggled a little closer to her lover "Whichever" she purred. Tim rolled over and looked at the clock "It's 9.00" he stated sleepily. Abby was suddenly wide awake "Let's get up" she said hurriedly. "Okay.." Tim said slowly, confused about his lover's sudden hurry. Both of them got up slowly and looked around for their clothes "Tim, what exactly did we do last night?" Abby asked, gesturing to the clothes scattered around the room. Tim blushed "You don't remember?" he asked. Abby shrugged "Some details, hazily" she replied "Well, you said you loved me and then we made love… That's the basis of it" Abby smiled "Oh, I remember _that_" she said, grinning as she picked up her clothes. Tim was suddenly reminded of something "Abs" he said "Do you know why Ziva hasn't been going on cases lately without objection from Gibbs? Is there something wrong?"

Abby looked at Tim seriously as she got dressed "Haven't you noticed that Ziva and Tony always come to work together now? They live together you know. They've been dating for two months. Oh, and Ziva's pregnant" she said the last two things as if they were old news. Tim stood still, open-mouthed as he tried to process these three major pieces of information. He was confused until he used his NCIS-trained brain to figure it out "That was why she slept for 5 hours a while ago…. And her pregnancy is why she has been making excuses not to go out on cases!" "Well yes and no. She slept for five hours cos her coffee was spiked and she was also exhausted. Her pregnancy is why she hasn't been going out on cases, yes" Abby explained, looking at her watch. "I have to go!" she said quickly, as she hurriedly put the beautiful green dress on once more "Bye Tim! See you Monday" she added, kissing him "Bye Abs" he replied, standing up to farewell his guest and lover.

*

**Please review? *puppy face* I has cookies for you...**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Well aren't you readers lucky?! Another update one day earlier than promised! So review my little reader bunnies and the updates might arrive a little sooner than expected… Thanks!**

**Chapter 5**

"So, how was your night?" Ziva asked when Abby met her for dinner that evening. Abby blushed and grinned

"When I first woke up, I didn't remember much because I had a bit much to drink… but I remembered soon enough. We had a VERY good night. I told him my feelings for him and he said he felt the same way! And we made love…" Ziva's eyes widened and she smiled, happy for her best friend

"Was he suspicious about me not going on cases and things?" Ziva asked, curious. Abby nodded

"He asked me about it" she said "I told him about your pregnancy etc. He was surprised to start with but he soon figured it out" Ziva smirked

"I guessed he would" she said "He has been giving me funny looks when I say I'm not going out on a case. Plus Gibbs doesn't protest so he really should have been getting suspicious" Abby nodded

"He did ask me a while ago but it was too early to tell" Ziva smiled again, placing a hand on her bump protectively. "When's your next scan?" Abby asked her best friend

"Next week" Ziva replied "It will be 8 weeks" she continued, happy to talk about her baby. Abby nodded

"Cool" she said "You still want me to come with you?" Ziva nodded

"That would be good"

*

The following Wednesday, Tim wondered where Ziva was. Once again, she had opted not to go out on a case because of her pregnancy. Although Tim now knew about her pregnancy, it was still odd because they were only going to interview witnesses and that was hardly ever dangerous. Ziva hadn't told Tim about her scan which was the main reason she wasn't going. The team felt her absence hard; she was, after all, incredibly good at interviewing and interrogation people. Tony, Tim and Gibbs had to work twice as hard to get answers and evidence out of the witnesses.

When they got back to NCIS headquarters, Gibbs went to visit Abby. He was very surprised to find her lab empty and her equipment switched off. Confused, he asked his team if they had seen their good friend that morning "McGee, DiNozzo, Zi-. Do you have any idea where Abby might be?" when Tim shook his head, Tony spoke up "Ziva had a scan today, boss. Abby is her best friend, maybe they both went" Gibbs considered this "That's good thinking, DiNozzo" he said.

A while later, when Ziva and Abby returned, they found Gibbs waiting for them "Ziva" was all he said, motioning for her to follow with his finger. Ziva smiled, she knew this routine well. Abby, on the other hand, was confused by this and frowned. Ziva gave her a reassuring look and she smiled nervously before heading down to her lab. Meanwhile, Ziva followed Gibbs to his office. Once they were there, Gibbs waited a few seconds before pressing the stop button, making the world go dark.

"Ziva" Gibbs said, smiling slightly. "Yes?" Ziva responded, not knowing what to expect him to say "How was your scan? I see Abby went with you" he added. Ziva smiled "Yeah, she did. Was that a problem? I didn't think it mattered, given you guys were out anyway" she accompanied this statement with a tilt of her head and a smirk.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows "If you say so" he said, smirking. "How was your scan?" he repeated in a fatherly manner. Ziva smiled, rolling her eyes "The ultra-sound gel was VERY cold!" Gibbs grinned and Ziva glared at him

"Not funny!" she exclaimed loudly. Gibbs gave his superior smile, as if he knew something Ziva didn't. Ziva was confused by this and questioned Gibbs sharply with her eyes "What do you know that I don't, Gibbs?" she said slowly. Gibbs tried to shrug the question away but Ziva was persistent "Tell me" she demanded sternly, dark eyes blazing. Gibbs gave his superior smile again "Why don't you go and ask Abby once the case is over?" was all he said, dismissing her.

*

**Please read and review… You will be rewarded with cookies and faster updates… :D **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well the amount of reviews for the last chapter was a little disappointing, given that around 170 of YOU people read or at least looked at the chapter! So, here's the deal: **

**Another chapter for you today and then, as long as I get good feedback, the next update will come as soon as I return from a holiday in Australia, for a week. Deal? **

**And just to clarify, 'good feedback' by my books is at least 5 reviews. So anything less than that will mean a looooooong wait for the next instalment! And that won't be nice for you once we hit the cliffhanger chapters!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"Abby? You here?" Ziva called on Friday that week, when she finally got to see Abby alone "In here" came Abby's quick reply from her little room "Is there another case?" she continued, groaning. Ziva came into the room and shook her head. "No, there's no case. I just wanted to ask you about something" Abby's expression flickered through worry, settling instead on a small smile. "I was talking to Gibbs in the elevator earlier and he kept flashing me his superior smile. I asked him what he knew that I didn't and all he said was why don't you go and ask Abby. What's going on?" Abby sighed and sank into her chair again "I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." She said simply, in a neutral voice. Ziva's eyes widened at this piece of news and she gaped at Abby. She was confused for several seconds before something clicked inside her brain. "That night–? But how do you know you're actually pregnant yet?" she asked. Abby nodded, her entire face unreadable "I told Gibbs yesterday" she informed Ziva "And?" Ziva prompted "He said he was pleased for me" Abby replied "Oh, and I am pretty sure I am pregnant because I, ah, missed my period." She concluded, flashing Ziva a half-smile.

_~flashback~_

_One Thursday lunchtime, the three field agents headed out for coffee and a break. Abby was aware of this and took the opportunity to go visit Gibbs at that time. "Ah, Gibbs?" she said cautiously, walking into the bullpen. Gibbs looked up suddenly, startled "Hey Abs!" he said, surprised "What are you doing up here during your lunch break? Something up?" Abby nodded and motioned for Gibbs to sit down. She did the same then began to speak "I think I might be pregnant, Gibbs" she said quickly, blushing. To her complete surprise, Gibbs smiled and replied "Good for you, Abs. I hope you found someone who will look after you and the baby" Abby smiled "Oh, he will" she said reassuringly. "When he finds out, that is" she added shyly. Gibbs raised his eyebrows "You haven't told him yet?" he asked. Abby shook her head "Tonight. I'm telling him tonight, we're going out for d-... We're going out" she changed her answer quickly, not wanting to give away her only remaining secret. Seeing the look on Gibbs's face scared her, he looked like he was going to question her further. Instead he stood up and said "I'll see you later, Abs" with a knowing nod. As if on cue, the three field agents trooped back in. Abby gave Gibbs a 'don't mention it' look and headed back down to her lab. She hoped Gibbs wouldn't figure it out but she knew Tim and Tony had been talking about the dinner date that morning. Abby shrugged to herself; if Gibbs figured it out, she figured it was Tim's problem, not hers._

_~end flashback~_

"Did you tell him you are with Tim? And have you told Tim yet?" Abby shook her head "Not yet and not yet" she replied, taking a shaky breath "I'm planning to do it tonight" she continued "Since we're going out for dinner, it seemed like a good opportunity." Ziva nodded shortly to show she understood. "When's your supposed due date then?" she asked her best friend curiously. Abby's forehead creased in concentration "December 27" she said finally, satisfied. "What about you?" she continued, still thinking. "Your date can't be that far away from mine" Ziva smiled and rubbed her belly protectively. "November 7 is mine. They're not too far apart" she replied, simply. "That is, if I am actually pregnant" she reminded Ziva who hastily nodded "True, true. Though it sounds like you are quite positive, yes?" Abby nodded "That's the only explanation I can think of that explains missing my period." She said. Ziva nodded again and glanced at her watch "Speaking of your dinner date" she said "Shouldn't you be heading to get organised?" Abby smiled and nodded "Yep. Well, see ya later" Ziva smiled at her friend as they parted ways" "Good luck" she said.

*

**A/N: Remember my warnings? They still stand, even though this is a fairly filler-ing chapter and I know it's short. What can I say? I'm mean. So help me! Please make my day by reviewing, people! Even a little note is fine! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Helllllooooo everybody! Sooooo here's another chapter of this great long fanfiction which is still successfully taking over my brain (has been doing so since Christmas Eve 2007 all thanks to boredom, texting and my friend Sunah who gave me the original idea which ended up as the title)**

**Hope you enjoy it but could you PLEASE review?! It would mean a lot… And I has cookies……………….. Christmas cookies…………………….. REVIEW!**

**Chapter 7**

An hour later, Abby was on her way to meet Tim. She walked inside nervously after parking her car, looking around for Tim without actually wanting to see him. She was in two minds about the dinner date; she wanted to see Tim but at the same time, she had no idea how he would react to her news. "Hey" behind her, Tim's quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. She spun around "Hi!" she replied quickly, trying not to sound nervous even though she was. They sat down in silence though it didn't last long. "Abby, can I ask you something?" Tim was curious and Abby knew now was the time. She shifted nervously "Of course! Go ahead" Tim gave a slight smile and took a deep breath "Gibbs said something to me that confused me. Is something wrong with you?" Tim's voice was full of different emotions: concern, confusion, nervousness. Abby took a slow breath as she replied "There's nothing 'wrong' with me as such..." "But..?" Tim prompted gently. "But I'm pregnant" Abby blurted out quickly for the second time that day. Just as Ziva's and Gibbs' had, Tim's eyes widened and he gaped speechlessly at Abby. Not trusting himself to speak, he gestured to himself then nodded towards Abby's stomach. Abby smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

Several moments passed before Tim recovered and spoke "Well, NCIS is going to be short staffed then, aren't they?" he joked with a shaky laugh and a smile. Abby giggled "Yeah" she agreed "Their forensics expert and best interrogating agent both on maternity leave!" "Hey!" he said mockingly, finally relaxing and enjoying the joke. Abby smiled, then turned her attention back to the news "So what do you wanna do? In terms of the baby I mean" she added, her face now serious. Tim didn't hesitate "I want to be completely involved" he said. Abby nodded, she had expected and hoped he would say that. "How would it work then? I'm going to be unable to drive soon, so its probably a good idea for us to move in together sooner rather than later" Tim nodded in agreement "Good idea" he said "How much have you told Gibbs?" he continued quietly. "I didn't tell him about us. I told him I was pregnant but no more. You should tell him the rest, I've told him most of it anyway" Tim nodded rather reluctantly "Okay" he said, sighing heavily at the thought "I shall tell him first thing Monday morning" he said. Abby smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you, Timothy McGee" she said.

*

The following Monday, Tim got to work especially early, hoping to catch Gibbs alone. "Ah, hey boss" Tim greeted Gibbs a little more cheerily than usual as he attempted to hide his uneasiness "McGee" Gibbs said with a rare smile "What are you doing here this early on a Monday morning?" "Well, I wanted to tell you …" Tim looked down and mumbled the last few words. Luckily, Gibbs was in a particularly good mood that morning and supplied the end of his sentence "About your relationship with Abby?" Tim's head snapped up "How do you know about it?" Gibbs paused "I have my ways, McGee. I'm happy for the two of you" Tim was shocked "Ah, thanks boss. What about rule number 12?" Gibbs smiled his superior smile "That rule was broken long ago" was all he said. Tim gave a half hearted chuckle. He was about to reply when Tony and Ziva walked in, breaking Tim's conversation with Gibbs "Morning boss. Hey Probie!" Tony's usual over-enthusiasm had no effect on a shocked Tim "You okay, Tim?" Ziva asked, expressing her concerns for her friend's abnormal behaviour even though she basically knew why. "Yeah, I'm fine" Tim replied, managing a weak smile. Tony and Ziva didn't look convinced but they both dismissed it.

*


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Posting this chapter for my friend EJ to who I must also give cookies and credit for a few things in this story which I haven't yet done cos I'm lazy :D She has helped me a lot with this fic, particularly with the names for the characters I have added (most of which you readers have not met yet however)**

**I think I can safely say that this is one of her favourite chapters so I'm posting it now! So please enjoy but please please please REVIEW! **

**Appreciated. Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey! Gibbs is holding a campfire!" Tony exclaimed as he read his emails one particular Friday morning, several months later "Actually DiNozzo, you're mistaken. People usually refer to it as a MEETING" Gibbs's voice cut through Tony's enthusiasm sharply, a reflection of his mood. Tony's grin immediately faded as he sighed "Where's Ziva, DiNozzo?" Gibbs continued briskly. "At her scan, boss" Tony answered quickly "So is Abby" Tim added quietly. Gibbs nodded shortly, indicating his approval and dismissal of the facts "Well then, I'll need you two at the meeting NOW. You know where it will be" he growled, strolling towards the elevator. Tony and Tim followed like sheep, exchanging glances as they went.

*

"Ziva, you ready to go?" Abby called from the bottom of the stairs as she waited for her friend "Yes!" Ziva replied, appearing at the top of the stairs moments later "Come on, let's go!" Abby said hurriedly. "Relax, Abs. it's only a scan! We've got plenty of time" Abby smiled sheepishly as they carefully into the waiting taxi "I know" she said "I'm just nervous. You know, first scan, first pregnancy…" Ziva smiled warmly at her friend "I know. Don't worry about it! All they do is put gel on your tummy, then use an ultra-sound machine that lets you see your baby!" Abby gave Ziva a playful glare "Easy for you to say! You've been through it before! I haven't" "Abby, just enjoy it! Don't forget that when the baby's actually born, it gets harder" Ziva added, sighing a little. With that, Ziva motioned for her friend to follow as she stepped out of the car. Abby followed her, still nervous despite Ziva's reassurance. "Ziva David, Abby Scuito" Ziva said to the woman behind the reception before she could ask. She nodded "Please have a seat. Dr Thers will be with you shortly" "Thanks" Abby said quietly, smiling at the woman.

"Ziva David?" the nurse called finally about 40 minutes later, pronouncing David like the name. "Da-veed" Ziva snapped automatically, glaring at the nurse. She ignored it. "And… Abby Sciuto?" she continued, pronouncing Sciuto like skew-toe. Abby also glared at her "Sciuto" she said through gritted teeth. The nurse continued to ignore these corrections "Come with me" she snapped, turning on her heel and leading them into a different room "Dr Thers will be with you in a moment. She's just finishing an appointment" with a final glare, the nurse left the room. Abby and Ziva exchanged knowing glances "We'll have to keep an eye on that one" Ziva said thoughtfully. Just then, a woman with a stethoscope entered the room; Ziva and Abby assumed she was a doctor. Abby had no time to reply verbally to Ziva so she winked at her instead.

"Ziva" she said with a warm smile "I'm Doctor Lisa Thers – you can just call me Lisa. You won't know me, you had a colleague of mine for your first scan but unfortunately she's gone to another hospital so I'm taking her place." She paused, turning to Abby "You must be Abby" she continued and Abby nodded "I will be with you soon" she stated shortly, motioning for her to sit down and turning back to Ziva. "How are you going, Ziva?" Dr Thers continued, turning a few pages on her charts to find the right page "You're… 18 weeks now, is that right?" Ziva nodded and smiled, sitting down on the bed "That's right. I'm doing pretty well thank you" the woman smiled then turned around, picking up the gel and setting up the ultra sound machine "Now you know the drill, the gel is cold but it won't be for very long" Ziva nodded, pulling up her shirt and revealing her bump further. "Ou!" she squeaked in reaction to the cold gel. The doctor smiled warmly as she looked at the image on the screen which was turned away from Ziva

"Did my colleague tell you that you're carrying twins?" Lisa asked gently, turning the screen around to face Ziva's widening eyes "Twins?!" she exclaimed and Lisa chuckled. "I assume not… that's ok, she's new to this field. But yes, you can expect two babies, not one" a dazed Ziva turned towards the screen, "Where are they on the screen?" she asked, suddenly excited. Lisa smiled, pointing to two separate, hard to see shapes "Here and here" she said "Would you like to know the genders?" she added, "Or shall we save that for your next scan?" "Let's save that" Ziva said quickly, getting off the bed once Lisa had removed the gel. "Okay. Nice to see you. I hope all goes well for you" Ziva smiled, though mentally she was frowning at the way Doctor Lisa Thers had said that. "Okay Abby, come over here" Lisa said gently to Abby, who obeyed rather hesitantly. Despite being excited about carrying Tim's baby, the scans were one thing that made Abby nervous.

Motioning for her to sit on the bed, Lisa began to speak "Before we start, I will explain the process. First, a special gel is applied then-" "I kinda know the procedure" Abby interrupted quietly "Can we start now?" she shuddered and Ziva felt sorry for her friend. Lisa nodded "Of course. You're 11 weeks now, aren't you?" Abby nodded "That's right" she let out a loud shriek as Lisa applied the gel. She smirked "First scan.. I'm sorry, I should have warned you." She paused as she studied the image on the screen. "Your baby looks fine, quite small but you're only 11 weeks along so I wouldn't worry. Would you like to know its gender?" Abby immediately shook her head "No, next time please" Lisa nodded "Okay" she said, as she removed the gel. Abby gave a shaky smile "Thank you" she said, getting off the bed rather sharply "Not a problem. Give us a ring to organise your next scans" Abby and Ziva nodded then left the room and the hospital rather quickly. As they got back into their taxi, Ziva had an idea "Hey Abby, why don't we go visit everyone at NCIS? They'll all want to know how we got on" Abby nodded "Okay" she agreed, partly uncertain and partly excited.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Yay reviews!! Thanks to the readers who reviewed this story, it really means a lot. Hope you enjoy these bits of character interaction and fingers crossed that they stay in character… Please let me know whether you think they would hav acted like this or differently (I do my best but hey, nobody's perfect).**

**Please review!!**

Arriving at NCIS, Abby and Ziva immediately wandered into the bullpen, wanting to surprise their men and Gibbs, waiting to see who would notice first. Several moments passed before Gibbs registered their presence. "DiNozzo, McGee, people to see you" he barked at his agents. Startled, the pair looked up "Ziva!" Tony chirped, happily grinning "How was your scan?" "Hey babe" Tim said quietly to Abby "Hey Tony" Ziva replied "I need to talk to you" she said, face and voice serious. Tony's grin faded as he rose and followed Ziva. She walked briskly past the elevator into the area beside the stairs. "What's up?" Tony hissed urgently, suddenly concerned. Ziva giggled at his expression and replied simply "We're having twins" at first, Tony thought she was joking and began to chuckle. "I'm not joking, Tony" Ziva said rather seriously and sharply, though she was smiling "You serious?! We're expecting two babies instead of one?" Ziva nodded "Yeah" she said, brown eyes sparkling "That's right" "Ah…" was all Tony could manage.

With that, they both walked back into the bullpen. Abby and Tim were deep in conversation as the pair entered "Hey guess what Probie" Tony was over his shock by now and was ready to tell everyone the news "What, Tony?" was Tim's half-hearted reply. "Me and Ziva are having twins!! Now there will be two mini-mes running around!!" immediately after this statement came several giggles, much to Tony's surprise. Ziva and Abby were chuckling away, unable to control their laughter. Tony did not see what thy found so funny, nor did he find it amusing that they were laughing at him. "What's so funny?" he asked with a sly smile, folding his arms. Ziva and Abby abruptly stopped laughing but stood with large grins on their faces. "You, Tony! The way you talk about these two babies, it's cute" Ziva smiled at her mate "You're acting like a father to your unborn children" Abby added, smiling shyly at Tim who quietly blushed. He knew what Abby meant.

_begin flashback~_

_Abby Sciuto and Timothy McGee sat down to dinner together one Sunday night early in June like they had been doing for some time. As they ate, their conversation topic changed several times "Abby" Tim began thoughtfully through a mouthful of food "Yes, Timmy?" Abby said slyly. "What are we going to name this baby?" Abby frowned "We could name it after someone here… Kate, in her memory? Jennifer after the director? Donald after Ducky?" Tim frowned and nodded slowly "Yeah, I guess we could… But we don't want people to get confused between those people and our baby.. We should give him or her meaningful name!" Abby smiled "Good idea Tim" she said gently then began to giggle softly "You sound so fatherly! It's cute" Tim smiled warmly at Abby "I just want to give our baby a name with meaning" he said quietly "I know" Abby murmured, looking into his green eyes "I know"_

_~end flashback~_

This statement confused Tony and Ziva a great deal. Tim met Abby's eye and gave her a knowing smile. Just then, Gibbs's sharp voice cut through the moment "Grab your gear!" he growled. Tim and Tony immediately did as they were told, not wasting time like they usually did. Both women were surprised by this as they were used to their men taking a long time to do anything. "You two" Gibbs continued "I'll send the paperwork back with Ducky and Mr Palmer. Be ready for it!" Abby and Ziva exchanged glances, it was obvious to both of them that Gibbs had said something to Tony and Tim though neither one was sure what.

Ducky and Mr Palmer returned some time later with the work Gibbs had sent for Ziva and Abby. Sighing, they sat down carefully and began their work, hoping they could claim they were unable to work so hard soon.

*

**That little review button… See? The blue one there? It's calling your name….. Please review – let me know what you thought of this!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, a big big big THANKS goes to the people who faithfully reviewed my story - NCISaddict77, strictlysuperb and elena! That is very much appreciated!! Please continue to give feedback and I will continue to post!**

**Enojy!**

**P.S. I know there are medical things in this story that are most probably not 100% precise, for which I apologise, but I am just kinda making a lot of things up! Putting the 'fiction' into fanfiction!! :D  
**

**Chapter 10**

Early one Monday morning around 2 months later, Ziva and Tony shared an incredibly personal conversation. Although by now they were well used to each other's presence, they had never discussed finer details about the babies they were expecting.  
"Ziva" Tony began,  
"Yes?" Ziva called, coming into the room.  
"What are we expecting?" was Tony's question for his girlfriend. Ziva didn't quite understand but laughed  
"Ah.. Babies, Tony?" she said, a touch of sarcasm in her voice. Tony chuckled half-heartedly  
"Yeah, I know that, Sweetcheeks. But I mean, are we expecting two boys, two girls, a boy and girl?" Ziva smiled  
"We don't know yet. I will find out at my next scan, this afternoon" Tony nodded  
"Okay. Tell me tonight then" he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Oh, and have you got any ideas for names?" he added "Cos I haven't" Ziva giggled  
"I've got a few" she said mysteriously. "Now go or you'll be late!" she ordered  
"Bye Sweetcheeks!" Tony called as he walked out the door.

At 10.30am, Abby and Ziva headed to the hospital for their scans. They were relieved to discover they would have the same doctor as last time, Lisa.  
"Abby, Ziva. Nice to see you again" Lisa politely greeted the pair, who smiled in return.  
"Abby, we'll start with you today and then Ziva. How has it been? You're at 20 weeks now, is that right?" Abby nodded  
"Yeah, that's right. It's been good." Lisa looked at her chart again  
"Right, ultra-sound time. You know the drill – very cold gel means you get to see your baby" Abby gave a hesitant smile and lay down on the bed. Once again she squealed as the gel was applied. Lisa was looking at the images on the screen which was turned away from Abby and frowning, which concerned Abby.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked, confused and concerned. Lisa didn't answer for several minutes  
"Not really. I was just comparing your two scans, you baby doesn't appear as big as babies normally are at this stage of pregnancy.. I might refer you to a specialist for your final months, just in case" Abby went pale and looked at Ziva, worried. In return, Ziva smiled at her friend, trying to reassure her.

Meanwhile, Lisa had removed the gel and was looking for something busily, muttering rapidly to herself. Abby climbed off the bed carefully, waiting for Lisa to give her information about a specialist.  
"Okay" Lisa began, handing Abby a card "Here are the details of the specialist I am referring you to. I am recommending that you visit her several times before your due date" Abby nodded, her face serious and confused.  
"I don't understand though" she said "Won't I come to you for another scan or two?" Lisa shook her head "No, the specialist will do that now. I am, after all, only a general ultra-sound practitioner" she replied in a slightly smug tone. Abby and Ziva exchanged glances but said nothing. Lisa smiled at Abby, dismissing her.  
"Your turn, Ziva" she continued. Ziva smiled at Abby as they both crossed the room in opposite directions. Ziva lay down on the bed as Lisa checked her charts  
"Now Ziva… 27 weeks with twins.. That's you isn't it?" Ziva nodded slowly though she had expected Dr Thers to know her case a little better than she appeared to.  
"Let me see then" she muttered as she prepared the ultra-sound gel. Seeing the images on the screen made Lisa frown, just as she had with Abby. Ziva was just as confused and concerned as Abby had been.  
"What's up? What's wrong?" Ziva wanted answers and when she wanted something, she usually got it.

Again Lisa didn't answer for several minutes, concerning Ziva further. Finally she spoke  
"Nothing's wrong as such. Your twins look ok but I'm wondering if I should send you to a specialist just in case there are complications at birth…" Ziva paled, she hadn't realised birth complications were that likely. She said nothing, not knowing what to say. By now, Lisa had made a decision about referring Ziva  
"I am going to refer you to a specialist" she announced, handing Ziva a card with the details on it. "It's the same specialist as I referred Abby to, so you will be able to go to your scans together" Ziva gave her a hesitant smile as she accepted the card  
"I'm assuming I wont be coming to you anymore then, yes?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. Lisa nodded, displaying a neutral expression.  
"Can I at least have your business card?" Ziva asked. Lisa shook her head, paused and looked at her watch  
"No" she said hurriedly, "I don't have any more with me and I have to go to an appointment" she gathered up her files and stood up then paused again  
"Oh and by the way, I am recommending that you both see the specialist as soon as possible, in the next few days would be good" she said before abruptly strolling out the door. Ziva and Abby exchanged glances again, since neither of them had expected such odd behaviour from a doctor.

Suddenly Ziva had a brainwave about an unsolved case  
"Abby" she hissed urgently  
"Mmm?" Abby said lazily  
"What did that woman do? That one from the unsolved case? It was a hospital job, wasn't it?" Abby thought hard for a moment then her head snapped up.  
"She had murdered the pregnant women and their babies... I still have the little we did find in my lab" she said slowly, prompting Ziva.  
"Which makes 'Doctor Lisa' a perfect suspect!"  
"Let's go tell Gibbs then!" Abby exclaimed excitedly, leading the way out. Ziva frowned and shook her head sharply but reluctantly  
"We should go visit the specialist first. Then we can question them and confirm that Dr Lisa is the perp" Abby pouted but nodded slowly  
"Yeah, I guess.. Let's go then" she said, sighing.

*

Twenty minutes later, the pair arrived at the office of pregnancy specialist Dr Katherine West. Abby led the way in and Ziva followed her silently. Reaching the desk, Abby opened her mouth to say something when the receptionist looked at them and smiled  
"You must be Ziva David and Abby Sciuto" he said with a sly grin. Ziva and Abby exchanged glances  
"That's right" Ziva said slowly and carefully. The man nodded, as if he already knew them well.  
"Please take a seat. Dr West won't be far away" the pair turned away quickly with Abby hissing  
"We should keep our eye on him" as they sat down. Ziva nodded, lost in her own thoughts; a deep frown present on her face. They sat in silence for several minutes  
"I've seen him before" Ziva said suddenly in a low tone. Abby gaped  
"What? Where?" Ziva shrugged, absent-mindedly staring at the ceiling. "I think he's a night-time security officer at NCIS" Abby was about to reply when a friendly voice said  
"Abby Sciuto and Ziva David? Come through please" Abby and Ziva exchanged glances and followed the nice-looking woman into her office.

Gesturing for them to sit down, she spoke  
"Hi, nice to meet the two of you. I'm pregnancy specialist Dr Katherine West. Now Ziva, I understand you are expecting twins, congratulations. And Abby, I see on your notes, your previous doctor has drawn attention to the size of your baby…" she continued, her cheeriness fading as a frown crept across her face. Abby was about to ask more when Ziva's phone rang loudly in her pocket. Confused, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID, Gibbs.  
"Excuse me" she murmured, hastily exiting the room. She flicked open her phone and answered quickly  
"David"  
"Ziva, where are you two?" Gibbs's voice was urgent and unusually stressed  
"We're in a doctor's office at an appointment... Why, what's going on?"  
"I'll fill you in soon. Just get here as soon as you can. And DON'T go out of each other's sight, you hear me?"  
"Okay... We'll be there soon"  
"Oh, and Ziva?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Be careful, I mean it" _  
click_

Ziva went inside quickly, trying not to panic. Interrupting the conversation as she re-entered Dr West's office, she spoke quietly to Abby.  
"That was Gibbs. I don't know what's happened but something has. We need to go, we'll come back here later" Abby frowned, her forehead creased  
"I guess we'd better go then" she said, her tone a mix of nervousness and confusion.

*

**Please review? I have Christmas cookies up for grabs...**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and all previous chapters! I'm glad to hear what you think of the story, and anything that you believe could be improved to make it more in character!**

**Reviews always appreciated!**

**Merry Christmas!!**

**Chapter 11**

A half hour later, they arrived, walking into the bullpen as fast as they could. Ziva coughed to get everybody's attention "Ahem. What's going on?" she asked urgently. Tony and McGee looked up, sighing with relief when they saw their girlfriends. "What's going on?" Ziva demanded. Gibbs motioned for them to sit down and sighed "The perp has struck again. Another pregnant woman, dead. We are obviously looking for an experienced killer; we have very little forensic evidence to work with. We do know one thing, the murder is fresh. The woman was killed today, only two hours ago in fact." Ziva's eyes widened and she looked at Abby who nodded. Taking a deep breath, she spoke "We know a potential suspect. She's in a good position to kill these women – she's a paediatrician" "We were at her office earlier today" Ziva added, her usually bright face pale. Tony's eyes almost popped out of his head "Yo-your po-poediatrician?! Potentially a suspect?! You're not going there again, are you?!" "Of course she won't be, DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped "Cos we're going to pick this suspect up and interrogate her!!" Gibbs sounded a lot happier as he slapped DiNozzo around the head.

All three of his agents and Abby looked at him strangely. "What?" he said "That's what we're going to do! Ziva and Abby will go to their new doctor while we go pay a visit to the old one!" Tony and Tim looked at their girlfriends, confused by Gibbs's statement. The two women shared a glance "Never mind our other doctor" Ziva said hurriedly, glaring at Gibbs. "Let's go" she continued quickly, hungry for action of any sort. Gibbs gave a short nod, permission for his agents "Grab your gear" he growled, sounding rather tired. They were on their way out of the bullpen when Gibbs stopped them. "If we're gonna keep you two out of danger" he began, nodding at Ziva and Abby "DiNozzo, go get security. McGee, gas the truck" both men obeyed, hurrying off in separate directions. Gibbs meanwhile, turned to the two women "Abby, Ziva" he said in a fatherly tone "I want you to look after each other today. We'll have security around you but that's only so effective… stay safe, okay?" Ziva and Abby nodded just as Tony and Tim came back into the room, followed by around 6 armed agents.

*

With Tony, Tim and Gibbs headed to find and pick up the suspect, Ziva and Abby headed to Doctor Katherine West's office once again, security in tow. Ziva glared at one agent in particular for about the third time "Agent Gillard!!" she growled sternly at the burly Mexican "How many times? Back off so it's not so obvious you're following us! Geez!" without waiting for a reply, Ziva stormed up to the reception desk and gave their names, adding a brief explanation as well. The receptionist grunted "Sit down and wait your turn!" he snapped rather rudely at an already agitated Ziva. Ziva was rather taken aback by this and stalked back to the other agents "Hmphf!" she grumbled, hormonal. Neither of them said anything until Abby had a brainwave "We must keep an eye on him" she muttered to Ziva "He's incredibly rude for a receptionist of a place like this" Ziva nodded, thinking "Sure" she grumbled distractedly, sinking into a chair with a sigh.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all your feedback on the chapters so far! I'm back to having internet so I should be updating daily, possibly more often if I'm feeling very nice! Hope everybody had a Merry Christmas!!**

**Happy New Year and enjoy (and review! :D)!**

**Chapter 12**

Around ten minutes later, they heard their names being called "Abby Sciuto and Ziva David? Come through please" the pair got up carefully, subtly motioning for the armed agents to follow them. They followed the nurse into a good-sized exam room. Ziva hung back slightly, wanting to have a word with the other agents "Team" she hissed "I want two of you in the room and the rest outside the door, yes? Try not to draw attention!" the agents nodded, they were experienced so they knew what to expect. Ziva gave a short nod of dismissal, much like Gibbs would, before following Abby into the exam room. "Doctor West will be with you very soon. Do you really need all these men here?" the nurse asked rather hurriedly. Ziva nodded quickly, glaring "Yes we do! Go mind your own business!" she snapped. Abby had never seen Ziva so snappy, though of course, it didn't really surprise her.

She smiled to herself as she walked over to sit next to Ziva. Ziva looked up as Abby came towards her "I hate it when people ask stupid questions!" she fumed quietly and Abby nodded "I think we need to watch that nurse's behaviour" she said sensibly, frowning. Ziva nodded, largely distracted by her own thoughts. She was about to continue her grumbling when Dr West entered the room, frowning at the presence of the armed agents. She did not comment on the matter; instead she turned her attention to her clipboard. "You must be the two who came in earlier but had to go because something came up, is that right?" both Abby and Ziva nodded "That's right" Abby said "We had something come up at work.." Ziva added. Doctor West's eyebrows shot up "You two are still at work? Wow, brave women you are!" Ziva and Abby looked at her, confused.

"I mean, continuing with your jobs so far into your pregnancies" she explained. Abby shrugged but Ziva was slightly offended by this comment "How do you mean?" she asked indignantly, arms folded. "You don't even know what we do or anything!" Doctor West smirked  
"Well, judging by the armed men around, I would say you would be… federal agents" Ziva was surprised that a doctor could pick that up and it showed on her face. Abby frowned "How did you figure that out?" she asked. Katherine smiled again  
"Because I assume that whatever 'came up' was a new case and that it affected you somehow. Hence the security present" she gestured to the men around  
"Plus my husband was a federal agent" before Abby could reply, Ziva spoke "He was?" she asked cautiously. Katherine shrugged  
"After our first child was born, Rob decided it was too dangerous… so he went into accounts" Ziva scoffed quietly. Abby was about to speak but Ziva continued  
"So what can you tell us about Lisa Thers?" Katherine looked at the pair sideways  
"You two aren't here for your scans, are you?" Ziva shrugged in a non-committal manner  
"Not exactly" she said  
"We'd like your help with something" Abby added boldly. Katherine raised her eyebrows again  
"My help?" Abby nodded and Katherine shrugged  
"Okay… How can I help?"  
Ziva smiled, satisfied  
"Lisa Thers. Tell us about her." Ziva repeated, her interrogating skills taking over. Doctor West frowned  
"She's a paediatrician who tends to only take on easy, straight-forward cases" Ziva nodded, her face showing nothing "And what do you mean by 'straight-forward' cases?" Katherine paused "Very simple pregnancy cases – one child, clean births, that sort of thing"

Ziva couldn't keep herself from frowning "Out of interest, would Abby and I count as a reason for Doctor Thers not to take on our cases?" Dr West continued to frown but nodded "Yeah, she probably wouldn't commit to your cases… Why do you ask?" "Well" Ziva began, forehead deeply creased "We have evidence to suggest that several women, pregnant women, have been killed by Dr Thers. Do you think that's possible?" Dr West raised her eyebrows "Lisa? I don't know… I wouldn't have thought so but anything's possible with Lisa..." Ziva and Abby exchanged glances and both frowned a little deeper "do you have any idea where Dr Thers went this morning when she went to her 'appointment'?" Dr West shrugged "No, none at all. I would assume she was going shopping or something, she often does" Ziva nodded "okay. Thanks" she said. She was about to call Gibbs when Dr West spoke again "Wait a minute! I remember Lisa saying something to me about meeting a client of hers today for coffee…" Abby's eyes widened "Any idea where they my have gone for this 'coffee'? She asked urgently, glancing at Ziva who nodded quickly.

There was an unusual silence as Gibbs drove to the house of Doctor Lisa Thers. As he turned the engine off, he finally spoke to the pair of agents whom he thought of almost as his children "Stay alert. We don't know if Thers is armed or not – she could be dangerous" Tony and Tim nodded and pulled out their guns. His own gun drawn, Gibbs strolled up to the front door and knocked loudly. Tony and Tim followed him, ready to follow any orders he gave. When there was no answer, Gibbs wasted no time in kicking the door down. "FEDERAL AGENTS!" he yelled, as all three cautiously entered the house. There was no response as they began to explore Lisa Thers' house; they headed upstairs and noticed a closed door at the end of the hallway. Gibbs did not hesitate to kick _that_ door down either with his gun still drawn and raised. The room however, was empty.

There was a bed in one corner, a dressing table and a chest of drawers. Gibbs checked the wardrobe then turned to his agents, shaking his head "Clear. She's not he–" just then his cellphone rang. He pulled it off his belt and answered "Yeah… Gibbs" he listened for a moment, frowning "Got an address?" he asked, beginning to walk back down the stairs and motioning for the others to follow him "Hang on Ziva" the two agents heard him say. Gibbs turned to Tony "Got something to write with there, DiNozzo?" he demanded urgently and Tony shook his head "Well find me something!" he growled, slapping DiNozzo around the back of the head. Tony quickly ran out of the house and came back with a scrap of paper and a pen. Handing them to his boss, he stepped back and waited for further instructions.

**Please review? *puppy face***


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Happy New Year everybody!**

**Hope 2010's a good one!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Abby paced anxiously, waiting for Ziva to finish her conservation with Gibbs. When she was done, Abby looked at her expectantly; wanting to know the outcome but Ziva was distracted. "What?" she asked, confused. Abby sighed frustratedly "What did he say?! What are we supposed to do?! We have a killer on the loose and we are _TRYING _to protect 5 lives instead of 2!!" Ziva was rather surprised by this sudden outburst and it took her several moments to react "He said we should stay here and have our scans and that he and the other two will take care of it" Abby groaned "Okay…" she had rather hoped that they could skip their scans but no such luck. Turning, she led the way back into Dr West's office. Katherine looked up, startled. "What are you two doing back here so quickly? What happened about Dr Thers?" she asked, smirking slightly. Abby shrugged "The others are taking care of _THAT_!" "We're here for scans now!" Ziva added brightly. Katherine smiled "Good, I'm glad. Who's first then?" Ziva looked at Abby "You go" she said. Abby smiled nervously "Okay…" she sighed.

Katherine smiled warmly at Abby "Come over here then" she said "You're at 20 weeks, is that right?" Abby, now on the bed, nodded quickly "Yep, that's right" she said, wanting to get the scan over with as quickly as possible. Katherine wrote something on her clipboard, turning away from Abby. When she turned around again, Abby shifted, knowing what was to come "Okay. Now, do you know the process? First-" "I know it" Abby said quietly. Katherine stopped talking and busily organised the gel for the scan. Abby squealed as the ultrasound gel was applied. Katherine studied the images on the screen, frowning. Abby shifted nervously "What's wrong?" she demanded worriedly. Katherine studied the screen again without speaking for a moment "I'm just a bit worried about your baby" she said slowly. Abby stiffened "What's wrong?" she repeated urgently. Katherine looked at her, her face serious. "It's early days yet" she said cryptically "We'll just have to keep an eye on things" Abby paled, she hated it when people wouldn't tell her straight out what was wrong. Katherine however, had removed the gel and was scribbling busily on her clipboard. Abby quickly but carefully got off the bed and Ziva stood. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Now Ziva" Katherine began, turning pages on her clipboard "27 weeks with twins I see… Let's have a look then" Ziva smiled, lifting up her top with some difficulty. Katherine had prepared another lot of ultrasound gel and once again, was making notes on her clipboard. She turned around to face Ziva, gel in hand. Not surprisingly, Ziva let out a loud squeal when Katherine applied the gel. Katherine stared at the screen for a moment then began to speak "Okay Ziva, your twins look good. They're good size for 27 weeks and everything is going well by the look of it." Ziva smiled, relieved everything was well. Katherine was about to remove the gel when Ziva remembered something "Wait! Weren't you going to tell us the genders of our babies today?" she asked curiously. Dr West looked up, startled "Yes, I believe I was… do you still want to know today? Or shall we leave it again?" Ziva looked at Abby who shrugged "It wouldn't hurt to be told today, would it?" she said, mellow.

Ziva nodded "Tell us please" Katherine picked up her clipboard again, turning back several pages. She continued to remove the gel, causing Ziva to give her a questioning look "I can tell you the genders without the machine" she explained "I have copies of your scans here" Ziva understood then and nodded. Katherine turned her attention to the images then looked up at Ziva, smiling "Congratulations Ziva. You can expect a girl and a boy. And Abby, you can expect a baby girl" she paused, waiting to see the two women's reactions. Ziva looked satisfied and Abby looked quietly happy. "That's about it for today. Ziva, you will have one more scan around 2 weeks before your due date and Abby, you will have two more scans before you're due" both women nodded, content.

*

Abby and Ziva arrived at NCIS around 30 minutes later. They found the bullpen quiet and empty, which didn't surprise them since the others were still out on the case.

Sitting down in the bullpen, the pair was silent for some time, simply catching their breath. Several minutes passed before Abby slowly and carefully stood. Ziva looked up, startled by the movement "Where are you going, Abby?" she asked, curious. Abby shrugged "I'm bored. There's nothing to do up here! I wanna go down to my lab and see what evidence there is to process!" Ziva chuckled "Okay then. Let's do that" Abby smiled, rose and led the way to the elevator, pausing to wait for Ziva.

*


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well I know this chapter is very very short, but it has a bit of a cliffy and I was a bit mean and decided to end the chapter there… **

**Reviews are very welcome!**

**Chapter 14**

Leaving the suspect's house, Tony, Tim and Gibbs headed to the supplied address, a small coffee shop close to where they were. Gibbs stopped the car a few metres away and nodded at his agents. Having done this many times before, Tony and Tim drew their guns and quietly got out of the car. Gibbs led the way towards Zarbo's, his own gun also drawn. He entered quietly, gun by his side, followed by his agents. He strolled around the café in his usual manner, looking for any abnormalities about the place. Suddenly, something unusual was brought to his attention, making him stop dead. He noticed two women busily sharing and drinking coffee, looking perfectly normal. Studying their body language a little closer, he noticed that both were fidgeting "Here we go" he murmured, more to himself than to his agents. All three missed the presence of a female (namely Ziva), though none of them admitted it out loud.

Gibbs strolled over to the table, gun still in hand "Excuse me" he began "May I ask which one of you is ah… Lisa Thers?" he looked from one woman to the other, watching as their expressions changed. Finally one spoke "Excuse me, I, um, have to go to the…. Uh….. Bathroom..." she stood up rather quickly, causing Gibbs to nod at the other two. Swiftly, they moved to block her escape attempt. Tony took her on "Not so fast. We'd like to have a word with you…. Elsewhere" the woman paled and smiled nervously "About what? Why would you guys need to have a word with me?" she challenged, smirking slightly. Tony and Tim exchanged glances and sighed. Tim was about to reply but Gibbs beat him to it "Because we are Federal Agents and we're allowed to!!" he growled, growing impatient. Lisa Thers sighed, defeated, smirking at the same time "Fine" she said smugly with her arms folded "You can have a word with me"

Relaxing, the agents moved away from the door slightly and put away their weapons. Without warning, Lisa Thers pulled out a .22 rifle, turned and fired two shots at her companion. All three NCIS agents immediately pulled out their guns, pointing them at Lisa Thers. McGee and Gibbs both approached Lisa Thers while Tony dealt with the woman who had been shot. Luckily, the bullets had punctured her leg and her arm, not any of her organs. Gibbs kept his gun pointed at Lisa Thers as he approached her from behind and cuffed her. Tim swiftly attempted to remove the gun from her at the same time but Lisa Thers refused to let go. Since her finger was still on the trigger and she was fighting to keep hold of it, the gun fired.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oo yes, I know I was a bit mean with the cliffy I left you all with earlier, wasn't I? Well, your consistent reviewing has rewarded you with another update this soon!**

**As usual, I don't own NCIS, just a few random characters that you've meant and some you haven't yet. (if I did own NCIS… It would be chaos, fantastic chaos!)**

**Enjoy this!**

**Chapter 15**

Tim fell backwards, clutching his side in agony from the gunshot wound. Gibbs took the opportunity to grab the weapon from Lisa Thers which had almost dropped out of her hand after Tim had been shot. Tony meanwhile, had found material to wrap around the woman's wounds and was now concentrating on looking after Tim. Gibbs quickly pulled out his cellphone; calling for an ambulance and reinforcements to take Lisa Thers to NCIS. Tony was concerned; Tim's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow with his gunshot wound still bleeding heavily on his side. Tony made a quick decision. Taking off his jacket, he ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around Tim to attempt to stop the bleeding wound.

Now bare-chested, Tony realised quite a few people were string at him. Glaring at them, he stood and looked out the window, hoping the ambulance would soon arrive as he was rather concerned for Tim. Luckily, Tony heard the sirens just then and instantly sighed with relief. The sirens stopped a moment later and three paramedics burst in. Two of them brought a stretcher over to where Tim lay next to Tony while the third helped the heavily pregnant woman stand up. Tony stood and moved back several steps to make room, though he didn't go too far away. The heavily pregnant woman had been attended to by now and was being escorted towards the door. Tim had been transferred to a stretcher now and was also being taken out. Tony turned, walked over to Gibbs and together they followed the stretcher to the ambulance, both concerned for their friend and colleague.

*

"How is he?" Gibbs demanded as he and Tony sat next to Tim in the ambulance, both wanting answers. One paramedic looked at them seriously

"He's still unconscious which isn't a very good sign; not to mention he's lost a fair bit of blood….. We'll just have to see what happens" Gibbs glanced at Tony who immediately shook his head "Uh uh. There is no way I'm telling a pregnant Abby about him! You're the boss… Why don't you do it?!"

_Clunk_

The only response Gibbs gave was to slap the back of his head, hard. "Okay okay!" Tony sighed heavily, dreading what he had to do.

*

Ziva and Abby were growing restless. They had been at NCIS for almost 3 hours and there was no sign of the rest of the team "That's it!" Ziva said suddenly, making Abby jump "What?" she asked, confused. "We have waited long enough! They haven't called or anything! That's it! I'm calling Gibbs! I need to – " Ziva was interrupted by the shrill ringing of her cellphone. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered quickly.

"David"  
"Hey Ziva, it's Tony..."  
"Tony! Where the hell are you?!"  
"We're um… how do I say this… In a hospital. We had a bit of drama with that suspect..."  
"At a hospital?! What the hell happened?! Are you guys okay?!"  
"I'm fine, Gibbs is fine…"  
"What about Tim?"  
"… He's in bad shape... Thers shot him in the stomach, he's still unconscious…"  
"What hospital are you at? We'll be on our way soon"  
"Ziva…"  
"Tell me Tony, just tell me."  
"Fine. We're at Bethesda Naval Hospital. Just be careful, Ziva."  
"I will. Bye, Tony. "

_Click_  
Ziva finished the call with Tony and turned to Abby, face grave. Abby felt herself get nervous  
"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Ziva sighed and motioned for her friend to sit down as she did the same. "Lisa Thers had a gun when Gibbs and the others confronted her .Tim and Gibbs were trying to get the gun off her when she fired it randomly. One bullet hit Tim and another two hit the woman Thers planned to kill next" Abby was white as a sheet by now and looked petrified. Ziva stood once again and motioned for Abby to follow "I have the name of the hospital he's in. Let's go." Abby said nothing, she simply nodded in reply.

*


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to all my faithful readers who review!! :D I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it for you!**

**Please feel free to leave me comments, ideas, suggestions, likes, dislikes etc but PLEASE do not leave nasty comments about things I have done badly! Any flames that are located in reviews will be used to make (and hopefully not burn!!) the cookies which I give to my readers and to my friend and all-faithful helper EJ. PLEASE DON'T BURN HER COOKIES!**

**Be nice to the authors who write you fanfiction. Please leave us nice reviews!**

**Blessed be and enjoy this.**

**RavensIvy**

**P.S. I do realise that parts of my story are a bit out of character for these characters, particularly Gibbs at times. However, I protest that these are situations which in my experience of watching this show, I have not seen these characters in, to my knowledge. Therefore, I am writing these situations totally from scratch, ie how I think those characters might react to these situations. Your opinions may differ, so feel free to tell me so. Nicely though please!**

**I'm sorry to be such a grump but it's really not nice to get up in the morning to a flame review! And I am also sorry about this long rant. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

"We're looking for a Timothy McGee" Ziva said to the receptionist once they had reached the hospital "And who are you?" the woman snapped rudely, angering Ziva. She pulled out her badge and glared at the woman "Just tell me! Its very important!" she growled angrily, eyes blazing. The woman got the message and quickly shuffled through her papers "Room 221, 3rd floor" she said hurriedly. Ziva nodded, tuned and led the way towards the elevator. They rode in silence, each mentally preparing themselves based on what they knew. Arriving at the 3rd floor, it was Abby who led the way down the corridor at some speed. Ziva hurried to keep up with her and caught her shoulder "Brace yourself" she said gently. Abby paled but nodded slowly. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

Seeing Tim lying in the hospital bed, pale and with his eyes closed, was too much even for Abby. Without warning, she collapsed against Ziva, almost knocking her over as well. Ziva, her Mossad training taking over, automatically steadied herself and concentrated on supporting Abby who was pale but luckily still conscious. Tony stood up, helping Abby who sat down quickly on his vacated chair. She took a deep breath, leaned forward, laying her head on Tim's arm and began to sob. With the exception of Gibbs, none of the team had ever seen Abby cry nor did they know how to react. Ziva, being the closest to Abby of the three, immediately began to rub her back, murmuring softly in her ear. Abby slowly looked up, tears still streaming down her face as Ziva gave Tony and Gibbs a prompting glance. Bringing himself to his full height, Gibbs got the message "He'll be okay, Abs. He looks bad I know, but he's strong-minded, our Tim. He'll be okay" Abby looked up at Gibbs, sniffing "You promise?" she said in a small voice. Gibbs nodded and motioned for her to get up "Come here" he said fatherly, drawing Abby into a hug.

*

Some time later, the doctor came in to check on Tim and update the others. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Abby waited patiently for the doctor to finish then looked at him expectantly. "How is he?" Tony asked, impatient. Doctor Jones grunted "He's a bit better. He lost a lot of blood and will need surgery to remove the remaining pieces of the bullet" "When do you expect him to wake up?" Ziva asked, knowing the surgery would only go ahead if his condition was stable overall "Well, his vitals seem fine. He should be awake by tomorrow morning at least if he doesn't wake up tonight…" Gibbs nodded, satisfied. Doctor Jones left the room, promising to return to check on Tim soon enough. Gibbs tried to persuade Abby to go home and get some sleep, for the baby's sake, but she refused. Gibbs then ordered Tony to take Ziva home, saying he would stay and keep an eye on Abby and Tim.

*

The following morning, Ziva and Tony hurried to Bethesda Naval Hospital. They had hoped Tim would have woken by now though since Gibbs hadn't called, their hopes had shrunk significantly "Is he awake?" Tony asked Timidly as he and Ziva quietly walked into the hospital room. Gibbs shook his head and sighed "Not yet" he said sadly "Doctor reckoned he'd be conscious by half eight and it's now half nine! So no one really knows quite who to believe. Abby's exhausted, this is not doing her one bit of good!" Tony looked grim at this, noticing Abby's sleeping form on a chair in the corner. Ziva was quiet, solemn; Tony noted this, knowing it brought back Ziva's memories and experiences with Roy. "Remind you of Roy?" he asked softly, coming to stand beside Ziva and wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into his chest and nodded, unable to speak for her emotions "He'll be okay, you know" Tony continued "Our Probie, he's a fighter. He won't leave Abby and their child" Ziva nodded, still silent.

"You're right" a weak voice croaked from the direction of the bed, giving all three a fright. Turning slowly, Gibbs was the first to speak as he gently shook Abby to wake her up. "McGee… Don't you EVER do that again!" Tim smiled weakly "Heya Boss" Tony was about to speak but Abby had woken by now and was groggily mumbling. She stretched, immediately turning to look at Tim. "Timmy!" she squealed excitedly, jumping up and running over to the bed to hug him gently. "Hey Abby" he whispered groggily, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

*

Later that day, Tim was sent into surgery to remove the segments of bullet still imbedded. This sent Abby into another anxious frenzy as she worried whether he would pull through or not. "Abby" Gibbs said quietly as the five of them sat waiting for Tim's surgery to end "Yes?! Is the nurse there???" Abby gabbled, frantic. Gibbs shook his head "No" he said gently "Not yet. Don't worry about Tim, Abs, he'll be okay. Just try to calm down" "Calm down?! The father of my child is in surgery! How am I supposed to be calm?!" Gibbs cringed slightly "Breathe, Abby" Ziva said soothingly. "Tim will pull through, you'll see" "Are you talking about Mr McGee?" a nurse named Erica said gently as she came into the room "Yes!" Abby squeaked, jumping up a little too fast and overbalancing slightly "Is he out of surgery yet? Is he okay?" Erica smiled "Yes and yes. He's out of surgery and should be okay for visitors very soon. He has been asking for… ah… Abby, is it?" "Yes!" Abby squealed "That would be me! Can I see Timmy now?" Erica smiled again and nodded "Yes, follow me." She turned back to the others "Mr McGee is only allowed one visitor at a time at the moment, so I'm going to take … Ah.. Abby to see him now. You others can come up a bit later on"

Having taken the lift up two floors, Abby quickly and quietly followed Erica down the hallway and into room 221 which had 'T. McGee" written on the sign. Entering the room, Abby immediately walked over to the bed and sat down, taking Tim's hand in hers once more. "Hey" she said quietly "Hey" he replied, groggy and wheezing. "How are you feeling?" Abby continued softly "I was so worried about you!" Tim smiled at his girlfriend "I'm okay, really" Abby frowned "Are you sure?" she asked, not entirely convinced. "Yes Abs, I'm sure. I could be a lot worse you know." he added. With that, he leaned up to kiss her.

*


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you all for your nice reviews! And because everyone wanted an update, here is the next instalment (with a nicely place cliffy at the end! :D) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapt****er 17**

Early one Friday morning in October, around three weeks before her due date, Ziva remembered something. Because of the great drama there had been around the time of the last scan, Ziva had not yet told Tony the genders of their unborn twins. She got up carefully and went to find him, excited. "Tony! What are you doing?" she called "Come and have breakfast, I need to tell you something" with that, Ziva walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. At that moment, Tony came in "Hey Sweetcheeks. What's up?" Ziva smiled and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek "The twins, I need to tell you something about them" Tony frowned "What is it? Something wrong?" Ziva shook her head "No, nothing's wrong. I have just forgotten to tell you for ages that we are expecting a girl and a boy – remember you wanted to know what genders they were? Well there ya go! A boy and a girl. And now you had better head off to work or else Gibbs will have your head!" Tony grinned, now relieved "Well we can talk about names and stuff tonight – if we don't get distracted by a case!" he joked "But, it doesn't matter whether I'm late or not – Gibbs is gonna have my head anyway one day!" Ziva smiled at his joke "Try to keep yourself and Tim out of danger please. Abby and I certainly do not need any more stress at the moment!" Tony's grin faded into a serious look as he remembered the last incident "I'll do my best, Sweetcheeks" he said quietly.

*

That same Friday, Tony, Tim and Gibbs headed out to another case. This case involved the murder of Marine Colonel David Smith in his home in Arlington on the outskirts of Washington D.C. On their way out of the bullpen, Gibbs stopped dead and began barking orders "DiNozzo!" he growled "Yeah Boss!' Tony replied quickly "Go and get the bullet-proof vests from the storeroom, would ya? And McGee, gas the truck" Tony started to speak but was stopped by Gibbs "Come on DiNozzo!" he growled, quiet but stern "It's about time we stepped up our protection. For the sake of your unborn children" he added in explanation. This statement silenced both Tony and Tim, as all three remembered the last shooting incident from the 11th of August, only a few months before.

_~begin flashback~_

_Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs took a deep breath as he sat at Timothy McGee's bedside, trying to calm himself. Being the leader, he always felt responsible when anything happened to any of his team. His team was a family to him, his family. He was the father; the protector, the guardian. He had let his family down today. "Wasn't your fault, Boss" agent Anthony DiNozzo said to him softly, noticing his unusually quiet stance. Gibbs sighed and nodded "I know, Tony. But I still feel responsible…. I should have insisted we wear the bullet-proof vests! We have 'em so we might as well use 'em!" Tony shrugged, unsure "Stop beating yourself up Boss; you weren't to know the suspect was gonna be armed." Gibbs nodded, but stayed silent._

_~end flashback~_

"I really don't want a repeat of August if we can help it…" Gibbs muttered quietly to his agents. Armed and wearing bullet-proof vests under their shirts, the team headed off to the scene, eager to solve the case as quickly as possible.

Arriving at the scene 20 minutes later, the three men set to work analysing it. Tony set off around the back of the house, where a trail of blood led away from the body, which sat at the front of the house rather prominently just beyond the gate. As he rounded the corner, he looked up and saw a burly looking man standing in one corner, gun in hand. Though his gun was already drawn, the man noticed Tony before he could react. He began to fire at the Special Agent.

*

**Review? Pretty please? I have yummy, nicely cooked cookies for everybody....**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for the 5 reviews for the last chapter! :D **

**Hope you enjoy this one and if you particularly like mostly Gibbs-centered fics, please check out my friend LadyArnoulet's work. She would very much appreciate new readers and feedback as do I, always!**

**So, please review! And enjoy. Hopefully it won't be too out of character.. If it is, I apologise but this is the plot bunny named Sam (yes, it has a name.) running wild over my brain…**

**Chapter 18**

Recovering quickly but shakily, Tony raised his own gun and fired two shots, aiming to make the man immobile without killing him. Before anything else happened, Tony felt himself over. He knew he had been shot at several times and he discovered one of the bullets had reached its target, his stomach. However, because he was wearing a bullet-proof safety vest, the bullet was lodged in the vest, not him. Tony heard running footsteps and saw Gibbs and McGee appear, guns drawn on alert. McGee handcuffed the guy on the ground, while Gibbs strolled over to Tony. "What happened, DiNozzo?" he asked gruffly. Tony sighed shakily and pointed to the guy on the ground "I followed the trail of blood from the body, Boss; came around the corner face to face with this guy. He shot at me a few times and my immediate reaction was to shoot back at him, not kill him, but injure him by shooting his leg and shoulder." Gibbs nodded seriously "Good work DiNozzo. See, McGee, DiNozzo? This –" he indicated all three of them in an authoritative tone of voice "is why we wear bullet-proof vests" Both men nodded silently, thinking of their girlfriends and unborn children.

Once the suspected perp had been escorted towards an ambulance en route to hospital under guard, the team got back to work on the scene. Working hard all morning, Gibbs couldn't hep but notice that Tony was much quieter and more serious than usual. "DiNozzo" he said gently "Yeah Boss" Tony replied quietly "Take McGee and go visit Ziva and Abby this afternoon. Let them know you're okay" Tony looked surprised at this offer and began to protest "But what about -?" "Go, DiNozzo. That is an order. We've basically finished here anyway. Now, go." Tony nodded, suddenly in no mood to argue further "Thanks Boss" he said, cheering up a bit, a smile appearing on his face "Hey Probie! We're off duty for the afternoon! Let's go!" McGee looked up, a confused expression forming on his face. "What?" he asked, standing up and walking over to where Gibbs and Tony were standing "Where are we going?" Tim asked cautiously, not knowing whether to trust his colleagues, Tony in particular. "We are going, McGoo, to visit the women in our lives so let's go! Come on!" Gibbs smiled as he quietly watched the two men begin to talk and interact, almost like brothers.

*

"Tony…" Tim began after they had been driving for a while "Yeah, McGoogle? What's up?" Tim shrugged "Why are you so happy and cheerful? You were gloomy a minute ago.. What's gotten into you?" Tony looked at Tim's serious expression and chuckled "C'mon Probie! Lighten up!" Tim smiled hesitantly "What…" continued Tony, now serious, as he stopped the car and they both got out "Don't trust me, McGee?" Tim shrugged slowly. "I do trust you…" he began. "But…?" Tony prompted gently, knowing there was an underlying statement to come "But to be honest, I just don't trust a situation like this, where there are probably numerous pranks you could choose to play on me right about now…" he looked up at Tony, an innocent look on his face. Tony didn't quite know what to say "Don't worry Probie" he said quietly "Today is not the day for my pranks, hilarious as they are." Tim smiled more assuredly "Thanks Tony. Appreciate that" Tony grinned "Not a problem, McGoo" he replied, clapping Tim on the back in a friendly gesture.

They headed up the stairs to NCIS headquarters, each lost in their own thoughts.

*


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey, I know it's a short chapter but it's just a bit of fluffy filler for the moment! :D Hope you like it and please review!**

**Chapte****r 19 **

A few minutes later, Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby were sitting comfortably in Abby's lab, deep in conversation. Ziva, more surprised at the visit by the two men, suddenly paused and asked "Tony… Why did you and Tim come to see us today? If you had or have a case, shouldn't you be out investigating?" Tim looked up at Tony, who nodded. He took in a breath and cleared his throat "Well, Gibbs gave us the afternoon off to visit you two…" "Mostly because we had a fairly dramatic morning…" added Tim. Tony looked at him, then back at the two pregnant women "Yeah, it was pretty full on…"

Ziva glared at him, frowning worriedly "So…What happened to make it so dramatic that Gibbs gave you time off to come see us?" Tony was rather pale again now and replied "Well, when we went to the scene, I went to find the body and take photos as ya do; and I went around a corner and came face to face with this random guy who was armed. He shot me, or more precisely, at me but thank goodness for Gibbs' intuition! He had made us wear bullet proof vests for once so I was not injured"

He paused "That's all. I'm fine, really. Just a bit shaken" he shrugged, dismissing the concerned looks he was getting from both women. Ziva spoke "Thank goodness for Gibbs and his gut feelings then!" she said, stunned and relieved. Abby stood up carefully and gave both Tim and Tony a hug. "Well, I'm just glad that you two are safe! And…" she continued seriously "I think you guys should wear those vests more often…" Tim and Tony exchanged glances and nodded, knowing that now was certainly not a good time to argue with their very pregnant girlfriends.

Just then, they all heard footsteps and looked up to see Gibbs and Ducky enter Abby's lab. Gibbs smiled at the sight of the two couples sitting together. "Having fun DiNozzo?" he asked quietly "Gonna come do some work now?" Tony looked at his boss and began to protest "Well… I don't know about that Boss! What happened to 'Take the afternoon off you two'?" Gibbs shrugged and smirked, teasing now "I gave ya the afternoon! It's nearly 1700 hours now! It's evening! Come on!" he said more firmly, walking over and slapping Tony on the back of the head "Okay okay!" Tony groaned, rubbing the back of his head "I'll be home later, Sweetcheeks. When the Boss lets me go" he added. Ziva smiled back at him "Be careful" she said quietly, a hint of concern still present in her brown eyes.

Gibbs turned to McGee, an expectant look on his face "C'mon now McGee!" he barked "You're not exempt from that order either" McGee got the message quicker than Tony and turned to Abby "See you later Abs" Abby nodded "You betcha Timmy. Ya had better let him go home tonight Bossman!" she added, winking playfully at Gibbs. Gibbs smirked his superior smile again "We'll see" he said, as though he was talking to his own child. And with that, he strolled out the door, with Tony and Tim following like puppies.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yay summer holidays for the win! :D**

**Please review and enjoy. If anyone is out of character, I apologise. But… This is only the result of a small but feral and feisty plot bunny aptly named Sam running wild havoc around my brain… A lot! So yeah… I blame Sam. And I give Sam credit for this story. Along with my friend Sunah who gave me the original idea which turned into the title and EJ (****LadyArnoulet**** on this site, please check out her stories - they are very good.) who helps with it and gives me a lot of the names. Thank you all and goodnight!**

**P.S. Don't own anything except some of the characters (the unfamiliar ones of course), what they do and say and what happens to them in this story. Sad, isn't it?**

**Chapter 2****0**

Once the three agents had left, Abby turned to Ducky who had stayed to deliver some forensic evidence. "So, what have ya got for me, Ducky?" she asked, sighing tiredly. Ducky smiled warmly at the two pregnant women he knew well "Well, my dear, or dears" he added, chuckling softly then suddenly growing more serious "There's no mystery as to what killed him, single gunshot wound to the head. And not surprisingly" he continued, fishing a small canister out of the pocket of his white lab coat and leaning against the table "Some bullet fragments were left over. Can you identify the type of weapon they came from? I think the others will have the weapon back soon for you to test them against as well." Abby nodded, taking the canister from Ducky "Yep! That's easy, eh, Ziva?" Abby replied, winking at both Ducky and Ziva. Placing the piece of bullet on the board, she began typing furiously on her keyboard, wanting to begin analysing the bullet. Ziva smirked tiredly and nodded "Yes. The phrase to use would be it's a 'child's day', correct?" Ducky paused before he figured out what she meant and smiled, patting her shoulder. "Child's play my dear. I do believe you mean child's play."

Ziva considered this and was about to reply when Abby's computer began to beep loudly. Surprised, all three turned to the computer as Abby began typing once again. She frowned in concentration as she tapped away to get to the result. Her computer suddenly beeped again and she stepped back, satisfied, as she read the analysis the machine had given her. "Are the results as you predicted, Abigail?" Ducky asked and Abby nodded "Yep! It's from a 19x9 caliber Glock pistol" Ziva frowned "Isn't that the type of semi-automatic handheld pistol that some police forces and the FBI use?" she stood up and began to pace (as well as she could) around Abby's lab, thinking aloud. "So, that would mean that our perp is- " "An ex police officer who stole the gun he was licensed to use for his work?" Ziva was promptly interrupted by the arrival of Gibbs who placed a strawberry milkshake in front of Abby and handed Ziva a photograph. She looked at her boss with one eyebrow raised "I was going to say somehow connected but yes, that makes sense" Gibbs nodded curtly. "Likely perp – name's Paul Vittorio. He's an ex police officer from the town where the victim lived. DiNozzo and McGee are backgrounding 'im now"

Ziva noticed he was carrying a laptop which he then handed to Ziva, who was still processing everything he had just said "Wasn't that the guy who shot Tony? And vice versa" she added. Gibbs nodded "Yup. He's at Bethesda right now. Secured and drugged" he added, as he watched the disbelieving expression flicker over Ziva's face "And the laptop is for…?" she questioned slowly "You" he replied simply, "To help DiNozzo and McGee in the investigations. You are backgrounding Mr. David Smith" "The victim, dear Ziva" Ducky added by way of explanation. Ziva suddenly understood and nodded, pacing once again as she thought aloud "So McGee would be dealing with the electronic side – bank records, cellphone. Tony… probably won't be doing much... Hmm... I'd guess I'm looking at Mr Smith's family and known associates, yes?" Gibbs nodded "Better get cracking there Ziva. Clock's about to hit 1800 hours… Gonna be a long night…"

Gibbs looked around at that point and, noticing the two piercing glares he was receiving, he smiled and changed his mind, surprising the two women. "I'm oOnly joking, Ziva. This time. Guy's secure enough, almost guaranteed to be the perp – we can pick 'im up tomorrow and finish the case up then" he paused, smiling at the disbelief on Ziva and Abby's faces "What? Go get the others and go home. You lot have had enough drama in the last few months. Now go home!" Ziva and Abby finally managed to compose themselves, smiling at Gibbs. Ducky meanwhile was leaning against the doorframe, watching the trio's interactions. He smiled to himself at the way Gibbs addressed them like his children, and quietly slipped out of the lab, leaving the three of them to it.

*

Ziva and Abby could not believe what Gibbs was saying and the disbelief still clearly evident on their faces. "Go!" Gibbs growled a little firmer this time. The two women looked at each other and shrugged, getting up and following a little behind Gibbs as he left to visit Ducky. Ziva lingered a little, pausing to look at the calendar, quiet and deep in thought. They left Gibbs heading to Ducky's lab and caught the elevator up to the bullpen.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well hey, another day, another chapter for ya!**

**Hope you enjoy the fluffier, less case orientated interactions of character! I apologise if they are/seem out of whack… It is only as the plot bunny named Sam and I see them interacting in this state, given all that's happened… **

**Also, if anyone is wondering who Roy Sanders is, he's in episode 4x16 called Dead Man Walking. It never says in the ep that he died, but in later eps there are references to his death so… fyi, he's dead…**

**Please let me know what you think of the fluff! More fluff for another 2-3 chapters directly after this… As long as I get reviews. Just a little note to say what you think of the chapter! That's all I ask.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

As they entered the bullpen, Tony and Tim looked up in surprise at the arrival of their girlfriends "Hey Abs, hi Ziva" Tim greeted the pair with an obvious element of surprise in his voice. Ziva wandered over to Tony's desk and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek "Hey Sweetcheeks!" he said, smiling at his girlfriend "Hey" she replied quietly, sounding somewhat distant. Tony frowned, looking deep into Ziva's dark brown eyes and noticing the emotions and the memories they held "Zi… What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Ziva shook her head, overwhelmed with emotion and not really wanting to speak "Home?" she asked tiredly, sounding like an exhausted child. Tony nodded immediately, his forehead creasing in concentration as he tried to work out what was bothering his girlfriend "Sure Sweetcheeks. Let's go" he agreed, grabbing his jacket and leading the way towards the elevator "Night you two" he muttered, turning back to McGee and Abby briefly before he continued into the elevator after Ziva.

"Is it the case, Zi?" Tony asked once they were in the elevator. Ziva looked at Tony with shining eyes but said nothing. Tony didn't push; he knew better than to push a very vulnerable and pregnant Ziva. They exited the elevator, walking towards their car in silence. As they got into their car, Ziva picked up the small calendar which sat on the dashboard and silently showed it to Tony, her eyes still glistening a deep, dark brown.

"_Today is…October the 17th... October17… October 17.._." Tony thought numbly, trying to figure out the significance of that date. Feeling rather sheepish, he slowly and carefully looked back at Ziva, one eyebrow raised questioningly. She gave him a sad half-hearted glare and whispered "Roy. One year ago" in a soft, shaky voice.

_~begin flashback~_

_Ziva sighed gently as she sat at the bedside of a sleeping Roy Sanders, stroking the top of his head in a gentle rhythm. She looked at her watch, it was 3.00pm. He stirred and rolled over, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. She smiled sadly at him, finally allowing herself to feel human emotion, whether she wanted to or not. Sighing again, she closed her eyes, fingering her Star of David necklace absent-mindedly as she said a silent prayer for Roy._

_She recalled the times she had seen him running, early in the morning, just as she did. In his orange beanie, she remembered the subtle glint she'd seen in his blue eyes, the glint she had come to adore. _

_Ziva had been sitting in the same chair for almost 5 hours, watching over Roy, knowing with a heavy feeling in her heart that it was nearly time for him to go. The radiation poisoning had destroyed too much of his body before being discovered, now it was only a matter of time before he would be overcome. His face was pale, there was no glow left in his cheeks; and she knew there would be no glint in his blue eyes either._

_Ziva stood up slowly, wandering around the room deep in though. Her usually sharp sense of observance failed to notice Tony, watching quietly through the open-blinded window. Though she didn't know it, he had been __innocently__ checking on her throughout the day; she had been sitting there, after all, for the last 5 hours. He could see that she was attached to her running buddy "stranger" Roy Sanders, a rare occasion where human emotion had managed to affect her._

_Ziva heard footsteps coming towards the doorway and opening her eyes, she lifted her head, startled. Gibbs appeared around the doorframe and smiled sadly at Ziva, seeing the body language between Ziva and the sleeping figure of Roy. _

_She looked around towards her boss with an unusually emotionally affected expression. At that moment, she finally noticed the movement on the other side of the blinded window, as she saw Tony's grim face appear next to Gibbs' sadly-smiling blue eyes. She smiled sadly back at the two men, before turning back to Roy and talking to him quietly. _

_Gibbs knew it was nearly Roy's time to go and Ziva, in particular, was going to need a shoulder to cry on._

_~end flashback~_

Suddenly Tony understood "Oh Zi…" he murmured as he started the engine. "Still miss him huh?" he murmured and she nodded, close to tears _'An unusual feat for Ziva' _Tony thought to himself. "I understand" he said to his girlfriend.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: A**** wwwww, who doesn't like Tiva fluff?! I realise this bit is a little OOC at points but… Hey, it's cute, ain't it?**

**Enjoy! And review!**

**Chapter 22**

Ziva shifted her head to look at him as he continued "I mean I understand how much he meant to you" he swallowed, recalling the somewhat painful memory "That last day in the hospital…I saw the way he looked at you, Zi. You would have been a good friend of his" he added softly.

_~begin flashback~_

_When the man in the case, Roy Sanders, was diagnosed with radiation poisoning and given only a few days to live, he had seen it in her eyes. There was a certain sadness which she couldn't stop herself from feeling for this stranger she had seen every morning; it was this sadness that he saw in her eyes. _

_He watched the progression between the pair as the 'few' days passed by. The first day, the sadness was hidden well, under a well-rehearsed veil of everything being fine. The next day, it was a little harder for her, he knew that. He heard the way her breath hitched subtly in her throat as she described to Gibbs how Lieutenant Sanders was deteriorating quite rapidly and they needed to work quickly to solve the case. She tried to keep it professional, but he knew that even Gibbs could sense how much this case was affecting her, despite her attempts to hide this fact. _

_Little by little, Roy Sanders deteriorated day by day, and with each passing day, there was a light in both his and Ziva's eyes which they shared in secretive glances when they thought no one was watching. _

_But Tony was watching. He was watching because Ziva was his partner, and supporting his partner was important to him. He was watching because he cared, __really__ cared for Ziva, and he knew that she would need support, specifically from him, in a day or two. _

_And sure enough, on the afternoon of Wednesday October the 17th, Lieutenant Roy Sanders passed away. He knew it was the time before the event. He had snuck a rare moment to be alone with a dying man he didn't know, as Ziva had gone for a bathroom and coffee break. He had looked up at her as she returned through that doorway, and their eyes met with a silent conservation of a thousand unspoken words. And at that moment, a croaky voice from the bed had whispered "Ziva". In an instant, she was at his side, holding his hand; their eyes sharing a special glance as she drew patterns on his palm. "I'm here" she murmured, her eyes welling up with tears. _

_The next thing Tony knew, the machines around Roy Sanders began to beep crazily and he stood quietly, walking around to stand behind Ziva protectively. As the seconds passed, the beeping slowed from its frenzied, irregular rhythms into one continuous blur and Ziva collapsed, her head falling onto Roy's chest as he drew in his last, heaved breath. _

_~end flashback~_

*

Tim and Abby had watched the interactions between Ziva and Tony, smiling at each other. Tim gave Abby a passionate kiss and gently pulled her down onto his lap. "Good afternoon Abs?" Tim murmured in his girlfriend's ear. Abby nodded "Yeah" she said tiredly "Just finished analysing the bullet Ducky gave me. Then Gibbs came into my lab…" she paused, considering the earlier events of the afternoon. Tim tilted his head to one side "What did he want? Had he come to see what you had found as usual?" Tim asked, curiously. Abby shook her head "Nope. He told Ziva and I to go home actually… even though the case isn't solved yet…" she shrugged dismissively as Tim frowned at this information "Gibbs told you to go home?!" he exclaimed in disbelief and Abby nodded "He said 'You two have had enough drama lately' and sent us up here to get you two to go home'" she replied in her best Gibbs impression. Soon returning to her usual bouncy (though tired) self, she added "So let's go!" Tim looked surprised again and shook his head "Wow. Okay. Let's go then."

*

**Please review? *pouts* I has cookies...**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter probably contains bits that seem very out of character for Ziva BUT I think that a scenario of this sort could possibly go something like this between Tony and Ziva. Of course, I do not know since it hasn't happened (yet, says the shipper bunny in my head instantly!) but this is how my plot bunny Sam and I imagine it would go… **

**I hope you enjoy it! It's rather fluffy! :D **

**And, if you need cheering up in any way, go and check out my friend EJ (Arnoulet)'s latest works which are UNITS/model type descriptions of the characters. They are hilarious so you are advised not to be near any kind of hazards while reading them! :D**

**Enjoy and as usual, please review!**

**P.S. I know that what happened to Ziva's and Tony's was most likely different to this, but this is the way I am playing it out in this story so it is not what has been implied in the show. Also, I am aware that Ziva was older when her sister died but... I sorta found that out -after- I had written most of this.... So I'm leaving it to my imagination as to what happened to said people. Strange it may be, but this is what my brain, my imagination and my beloved plot bunny Sam have come up with while working together!  
**

**Chapter 23**

About 25 minutes later, Tony and Ziva arrived home, having spent the car ride in soft, thoughtful silence. Tony led the way inside when they got there, sensing the emotional draining that she was suffering. "Ready to spend some quality relaxation time together, Sweetcheeks?" he asked, teasing and trying to cheer Ziva up. Ziva smiled at her boyfriend "Yeah" she agreed, cheering up a little. "So" Ziva began quietly as the pair sat on the couch "Have you gathered much evidence for the case?" Tony shook his finger at her in reply, playful but stern ""Na-ah. No work talk until we get here tomorrow. You and I need to relax with the children who will soon join us" Ziva gave a small smile "Agreed." she said "No work talk til tomorrow… In the meantime... Shall we think of names for the twins?"

Tony grinned in his usual goofy manner and shrugged as he settled himself on the couch next to her "Well… I don't really have any ideas for names… but I'm sure we can think of some together right? The internet will help us too! Let's find some names with meaning!" Ziva laughed softly and Tony smiled at the sound. She gazed lovingly at him "I've got a book of names of Hebrew and Arabic origin which may help as well. It was my grandmother's" she said quietly. Tony smiled "Sounds good Sweetcheeks" he replied as they sat on the couch together.

Ziva shifted on the couch, trying to find a more comfortable position given the size of her belly. She settled herself against Tony and sighed contentedly, reaching a hand towards the bookshelf and retrieving a small worn book. "Here" she murmured "Have a look through that" Tony smiled and snuggled closer to Ziva, opening the book as Ziva leaned her head on Tony's shoulder "Hmm... Let's have a look here…" he murmured, turning a few pages. He paused "Hey Zi… What about using names from within our families? One of our parents' or grandparents' names perhaps? Or a sibling…" Ziva looked thoughtful then nodded slowly "My parents…" she began, shrugging slightly "Well, you know my father, Eli, yes?" she asked, and Tony nodded. Ziva scoffed quietly in a sadly truthful and reminding way

"Well!" she exclaimed, "We do not need another Eli, agreed? And my brother, Ari, need not plague our child's existence in my mind!" Ziva suddenly stopped talking, waiting for a response from Tony who took in this information but frowned slightly "Ziva…" he began softly and carefully "Don't you have a sister too?" he frowned, trying to recall what she had said to him "Tabitha or Taylor or…?-" "Tali" Ziva corrected, her voice soft and solemn; her eyes filled with tears. Tony nodded silent and sensitive, pulling Ziva into a tight (but rather awkward) hug. "What about your mother?" he asked cautiously "You haven't mentioned her… What is her name?" Ziva sighed "My mother's name was Nadiya, it's Russian for hope" Tony could hear the sadness which surprised him, as emotion was not something he generally heard in Ziva's voice.

"What happened?" he asked gently. There was silence for several minutes "Cancer" she whispered finally "I was 10, Tali was only 5. She didn't understand what had happened, but she was smart enough to know that Ima was gone. As for me... At age 10, I became the substitute mother for Tali, more so than I had been up until that time." she added with a sour note in her voice as she continued "Our father, being the head of Mossad as he is, was always working, always in his office… He never had time for us, only for Ari, our half-brother" Ziva's voice was a mix of anger, jealousy and sadness by now; she inhaled a breath shakily as Tony laid his arm around Ziva and gave her shoulder a squeeze "I'm sorry Zi… Cancer's an awful thing…" he paused, reflecting on his own past "I know how you feel though…" he swallowed hard as Ziva looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes, a questioning look inside her dark brown eyes "My dad." he said simply "He died of cancer when I was a teenager. Nasty old bugger he was but still, I didn't want him dead… We had a massive argument when I was twelve… Then before I knew it, less than a year later, he was gone…

_~begin flashback~_

_12 year old Anthony DiNozzo looked his father square in the eye, a stubborn look claiming his entire face. "Dad" he said, folding his arms stubbornly and tilting his head to one side. "Why do you want me to be a doctor or lawyer so badly? Why won't you accept that I want to be a secret agent of some kind? Do you have something against the government and its agencies or something?" His father, Alexander DiNozzo, lifted his head in a superior manner (one which Tony now associated with Gibbs!), pausing "No Anthony" his father replied, the green eyes they shared blazing. "I do not have anything against the government et cetera. But I want you to be a lawyer or a doctor because I think you can succeed there. Besides, people in those jobs do a lot more good than government agents. Much safer too." He clapped Tony on the shoulder "I just want you to be safe, son. It's important"_

_*_

_One year later…_

_Aged 13, Anthony DiNozzo stood numbly at the side of his father's hospital bed. He sighed; even at this age he couldn't imagine his father dying, despite the strange and tense relationship they shared. For the past year, he had loathed his father for saying those words. Instead of encouraging him to be inspired to strive to be a doctor or lawyer and please his father, they had simply made him even more determined to follow his heart and dreams of being an agent. He gave his father one last long, meaningful glance before walking slowly out of the room._

_He had had enough of loathing his old man; he wasn't sure what he wanted now. But he knew it wasn't his decision to take, he would just have to wait and see what happened. _

_~end flashback~_

"Granted, I never really got on with my old man, but at that age… I was still just a boy… To lose the only male influence had, strange as our relationship was… It hit me hard" he sighed, his thoughts lingering for a moment longer then he shrugged dismissively "So what about your sister Tali?" he pushed Ziva gently for information, his curiosity mixing with the sensitivity he displayed "What happened to her?"

Ziva sighed once again and fingered her Star of David necklace absent-mindedly before she replied "Tali was 5 years younger than me. I was 14, she was 9. We were walking back home from the park when she ran way ahead of me on the footpath. She was stopped near a parking garage waiting to cross when a car sped into the side of the gates and exploded. She was knocked backwards, right into the path of a car. She might have survived if she had been a few metres back or a few years older… But the autopsy report said she was already dead when she landed…" Ziva stopped suddenly and broke down into tears, sobbing into Tony's shoulder "Wow" Tony murmured, stroking Ziva's hair once more. He let the silence of thought hover for several minutes as he took in all the new information. "Hey Zi…" he said finally, a few minutes later "Hmm?" she murmured through her tears "I think I know what we should name our baby girl" Tony began "Nadiya Tali"

Ziva looked at Tony, an unreadable expression on her face "You don't mind that the names are both from my family?" she choked out and Tony immediately shook his head "Of course not Sweetcheeks" he said, hugging his girlfriend "Your mother and sister deserve to be remembered; this way they'll never be forgotten" Ziva smiled at Tony through her tears "Thank you Tony" she said quietly "I appreciate it"

*


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: So there are quite a few bits in this chapter and in the entire fic which are not the same as in the actual plotlines of the show but… I hope you like it anyway. The death of Tony's father has not happened I don't think but when I was writing, I wasn't really paying attention to the truth of my facts, just what I had in mind given the plot bunny.. So yes, I do realise it is different but I don't care.  
**

**Don't own anything except some characters in here (names belong mostly to EJ) and the idea for this fic which is a plot bunny called Sam. If I did own any rights to *actual* NCIS… *cough* Well… Things would be different, to say the least.**

**Enjoy your Tiva and please review!**

**Chapter 24 **

"So" Tony continued, as the pair shared an intimate glance "What about our baby boy?" Ziva frowned, her forehead crease in concentration as she snuggled closer to Tony "What was your dad's name?" she asked gently, the expression in her voice unreadable. Tony shrugged dismissively again "Alexander Samuel DiNozzo" he said, his usual playful mockery returning "Was my father" he added. Ziva's serious expression no longer fazed him. "Why?" he questioned as an afterthought, wondering why Ziva would ask him that. Ziva copied his dismissive shrug, starting to cheer up by now. "Well" she began "Because, I was thinking that deceased members of your family deserve to be remembered as much as those in my family" Tony looked confused, goofy as usual

"I don't quite understand what you mean Sweetcheeks… Whaddaya mean?" Ziva smiled "What I mean is that I think we should honour the dead in your family as much as the dead in mine. We're naming our daughter after my dead mother and sister; so why don't we give your dead father the same honour and name our son with his first name at least?" Winking at Tony, Ziva got up carefully and slowly, walking across the room as she waited for him to answer. He took several minutes to process the question then gave a half hearted shrug in reply, not quite sold on the idea "Yeah… Okay… Why not…?" he said cautiously, scrambling up to follow her. Ziva smiled, glad to get her way "Now, some dinner?" she asked, leading the way to the kitchen. Tony was slow to respond again, as his thoughts drifted back to his past once again.

_~begin flashback~_

"_Tony…" Tony looked up from his gameboy to find his teary-eyed mother peeking around the corner of the doorway to his room. Despite being only 13, Tony found his mother's expression easy to read "What's wrong?" he said slowly. "It's time" was all his mother said, her voice choked with sadness. He sighed, getting off his bed and stuffing his gameboy into his pocket "It's dad, isn't it?" he asked, following his mother out of his room. His mother nodded, sniffing. Tony sighed again half-heartedly; he didn't enjoy uncertain times. _

_*_

_Tony refused to see his father when they first got to the hospital that day. He sat numbly outside in the waiting room, playing on his gameboy as usual. "Anthony" his mother's voice floated towards him as she exited her husband's hospital room "Your dad wants to speak to you – he's fading fast…" she walked past him, rubbing his shoulder as she did so "Listen to him" she murmured "He's ready to apologise" Tony sighed, got up and slowly entered his father's room._

_All around his father, machines beeped and whirred. Tony sat down at his father's bedside "What?" he said quietly, no emotion showing in his voice. His father took in a slow, deep breath "A year ago, son, we had a massive argument and I said some things that I have regretted saying to this day. And now, since I am coming to the end, I think it is appropriate for me to be a good person and father, and apologise." he stopped talking to cough violently before continuing "I'm sorry I told you to be something you don't want to be. You deserve the chance to do, say and become whatever you like." He paused, heaving in a breath heavily "I want you to go through life determined to make a change and a difference, in whatever way possible." _

_Tony looked down at his father, lying immobile in the hospital bed, knowing that life would soon slip away from the green eyes which had blazed at his arguments just one year before. He thought about his childhood, the strange relationship he shared with his now dying father, and the argument from the previous year. "It's okay Dad." he said softly "I forgive you. And I will make a change and a difference. I'll do that for you" Tony leaned over the bed and hugged his father, just as his mother re-entered the room. He looked up at her with a meaningful expression and she nodded, understanding the double message in his eyes. _

_*_

_21 years later…_

_Tony thought back on all the years he had spent with and without his father and reflected on the last words his father had said to him "I want you to go through life determined to make a change and a difference". He knew then that one last thing he could do for his dad was to name his son in the memory of his dead father. And he was determined to do so. _

_~end flashback~_

Bringing himself out of his drifting thoughts, Tony replied "Hmm sounds good Sweetcheeks. I have an idea for our son's middle name too. Since we're using the names of people who have passed on, why don't we make his middle name Roy?" he watched his girlfriend's face closely as he said this, wanting to see her reaction. Her smile faulted a little as she thought about her boyfriend's suggestion "Sure" she said quietly, turning away and beginning to busy herself with looking through the cupboards. Tony leaned against the counter, one hand on his chin in thought "So, we've got Nadiya Tali and Alexander Roy" Ziva nodded, satisfied with their selections "Just one other thing" she began, thoughtful as she continued to search through the cupboards "Whose last name should we give them?" Tony frowned, he hadn't thought of that, then he shrugged "I dunno, what do you think?" she smiled, copying his shrug "Well… Mine is harder to pronounce generally… Perhaps we could use mine as a second middle name and then yours as their actual surname?" Tony considered this "So, Nadiya Tali David DiNozzo and Alexander Roy David DiNozzo?" he nodded, fully satisfied with their decisions for names "Excellent" he said, mocking a character as usual. Ziva smiled, rubbing her swollen belly "I can't wait" she said quietly.

*


	26. Chapter 25

**Nawww, who can go past Tiva fluff?! Okay, so we've done those two interacting, now it's time for the McAbby fans to have some fluff for their characters!**

**Hopefully this isn't too far out of character for them..**

**Enjoy and please review! (This is only part 1!)**

**Chapter 25**

Grabbing his keys and jacket, Tim stood up "Shall we go then Abs?" he asked, offering her a hand to get up. Abby nodded quickly, taking his hand and looking at her watch "It's ten to seven already! Let's go!" Tim smiled at his girlfriend, who was bouncing around as best she could. He couldn't really help but giggle at her.

Tim and Abby headed for the elevator and rode in thoughtful silence down to the parking garage. Tim looked thoughtful as he unlocked the car door "Hey Abby" he began thoughtfully "Mm..?" she replied, equally distracted by thought "Have you got any ideas for names for our baby girl?" he asked. Abby shrugged "Nope, not really… Have you?" Tim frowned slightly "Well not really…" Abby tilted her head in thought "Hmm…" she said aloud, thoughtfully remembering "Do you remember our last conversation about names for our baby Timmy?" she asked, carefully lowering herself into the car. Tim nodded silently as he started the engine "I don't want to name our child after someone from NCIS anymore" she announced firmly. Tim looked up at her, startled by this comment. Then he smiled at his girlfriend, remembering moments they had shared since they had been at NCIS, since they had started dating and _in particular_ since they had gone a little _further_ than that. "Timmy? Are you okay?" the concern in Abby's voice quickly brought Tim out of his drifting thoughts "Hmm?" he murmured "Oh… Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all" he smiled at Abby and she nodded, sharing a special moment with her boyfriend as they arrived home.

Tim led the way inside with Abby following a little more slowly, one hand protectively cradling her stomach "Time for some dinner Abby?" Tim asked his girlfriend softly, waiting for Abby to come in before he closed the door. He placed one hand on each of her shoulders and gently pulled her coat off, hanging it on the rack beside their front door. Shedding his own jacket, Tim hung it next to Abby's, put down his keys and quietly removed his gun and handcuffs from the holster at his hip. Putting them down carefully yet dismissively, he led his girlfriend into the kitchen to make the two of them dinner. Abby followed Tim into the kitchen, trying to think of names for their daughter as she did so.

Tim was busy bustling through cupboards, looking for ingredients for dinner "So, what would you like for dinner Abs?" he asked, standing and leaning over to kiss his girlfriend passionately. Abby shrugged, her green eyes sparkling playfully "I dunno. Miss un-named is kicking up a fuss over something though!" she added, taking Tim's hand and placing it on her swollen belly. Tim smiled, feeling their daughter kicking. "Well" he said, kissing Abby again and fiddling with her plaits "How does macaroni and cheese sound?" Abby nodded, smiling at Tim "Sounds good! And while you're cooking, I'll try to find some potential names for this little one!" Tim chuckled "Go ahead Abs" he agreed quietly, gazing at his girlfriend thoughtfully for several moments.

Wandering into the lounge, Abby picked up the laptop from its place on the bookshelf and headed back into the kitchen. Settling herself down, she switched it on and waited. "So" she began, typing crazily as she opened the web browser and found a website of names, origins and meanings "Give me a country of origin for a name, Timmy." she demanded, fingers poised over the keys. Tim shrugged "Uh… Spain?" he replied with an uncertain tone. Abby entered Spain into the search bar and began to scroll through the results. "Hmmm…" she murmured, thoughtfully scrolling slowly "Aldonza meaning sweet… No good. Alejandra… Angelica… What about Araceli, altar of the sky?" she asked, looking at Tim who shook his head "Mm… I don't like it much…" he called out.

Abby frowned, scrolling further "Okay… how about Herminia? … Actually no… I don't like that… Um… Juanita… Lupita… Manuela… Any of those sound nice to you Timmy? They all seem to end in 'a'…" she added in comment, frowning again. Tim strolled out from the kitchen into the lounge, carrying two steaming plates of macaroni and cheese "Come on Abby" he called over his shoulder "Come in here. I don't really like any of that list either" he added. Abby frowned, peering at the names on the laptop screen "I don't find any of these names particularly nice actually…" she decided "So" she continued "Give me another country of origin!" she called, bringing the laptop into the lounge and settling herself next to Tim on the couch. Tim chewed a mouthful of macaroni and cheese thoughtfully then shrugged as he swallowed "Um… Ireland?" he said, still uncertain. "Abby… Have some food and we'll carry on looking after dinner eh?" he said more firmly, wanting to take care of his very pregnant girlfriend and knowing they both had work fairly early the following morning. Abby pouted playfully at Tim but nodded. "Yeah okay… We're going to find a nice name!" she exclaimed determinedly. Tim chuckled again at his girlfriend "We sure will, Abby" he agreed quietly.

*

"Okay" Abby began, finishing the last mouthful of her dinner and picking up the laptop once again as she settled herself up against Tim "So, Irish names" she murmured a little tiredly, typing Ireland into the search bar of the baby names website she was using "Hmm…" Tim said as he read over Abby's shoulder "How about Aine, it means radiance? Or Eilish… Wait no, I don't like that… what do you think of Aine, Abs?" Abby shrugged "It's okay." She paused, yawning "Not my favourite though… Shall we look at… – " "Greek names?" Tim finished her sentence for her, gently easing the laptop out of Abby's grip. "Alexandra… Alkmene… Hey, there's Bethesda like the Hospital!" Abby giggled softly "Mm. Elene… Elissa… Kassandra… These aren't that interesting…" she said, reading over Tim's shoulder "Mm not so far, but let's keep going through them anyway eh?" Tim agreed. Abby nodded "Yeah alright. Carry on then" Tim smiled, turning the laptop so that Abby could see the screen a little easier. "Leto… Martha… Priska…" he wrinkled his nose and quietly sighed. Abby gave his shoulder a squeeze and laid her head against him "We'll find the perfect name for our baby girl sometime Timmy."


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well, here's the other half of the McAbby fluff for you!**

**I realise that the number of years between Tim and his sister is different to in the show but eh, I can't actually be bothered making it exact so yeah…**

**Enjoy and please review!!**

**Chapter 26**

Tim smiled more widely as he read further down the list. "Abby…" "Mm. Yes, Tim?" Abby replied, lifting her head at his excited tone "What do you think of the Greek name Tabitha? It means a female gazelle or beauty. It's a name I've always liked" he continued, beginning to ramble excitedly. Then his tone softened at his childhood memories "I wanted my sister to be called that as well…"

_~begin flashback~_

_9__ year old Timothy McGee sat thoughtfully at his desk, flicking through the book of "__10,000 Baby Names__" which he had secretly bought the previous day. He frowned, his 7 year old mind thinking its way logically through the information he had just received: He was going to have a new brother or sister. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, having to share stuff with another child. He didn't really get on with other children, they found him too much of an 'inside boy who wouldn't play rough'. _

_*_

_5 months later…_

_Timothy McGee had just celebrated his 10th birthday when his parents found out that his younger sibling was going to be a girl. Being the investigative and smart 10 year old that he was, he looked through his list of names, wanting to have input into the decision about naming the expected new arrival. "Hey Mum" he began, walking into the lounge where his mother was sitting on the couch. "Mm? What's up Timothy?" his mother replied, indicating to him to come over and sit on the couch with her _

"_Well" Tim continued, walking over to his mother and perching himself next to her "I was thinking about names for my little sister" he explained, sounding partly excited. His mother smiled "Were you now?" he nodded simply "I want her to be called Tabitha. It means gazelle or beauty, and beautiful gazelle in a way. I'm sure she will be beautiful. What do you think?" his mother smiled at her son "We'll see Timothy" she said softly "Your father and I rather like Sarah for her name"_

_Tim wrinkled his nose "Sarah? What does that mean?" he asked, rather unimpressed "Princess" his mother replied "My little prince and princess" she continued, ruffling Tim's hair. Tim snorted under his breath "Well, I still like the name Tabitha!" he announced defiantly, folding his arms. _

_Two months later… _

_10__ year old Timothy McGee was royally pissed off. His mother had said she would let him have a say in the name of his sister and then had not stayed true to her words. The two-day-old baby girl was called Sarah Elizabeth McGee and every time Tim looked at her for the first few days, he thought her name should be Tabitha_

_It just suited her better. _

_~end flashback~_

"But they picked Sarah instead" he added with a hint of sourness in his voice. Abby smiled, at Tim and his memory. She tilted her head "Tabitha" she said, testing the name herself. "It has a nice ring to it." she replied, nodding in a satisfied manner "I like it". Tim smiled again, knowing they had finally found a first name for their baby girl.

"So what about her middle name?" Abby said as she leaned on Tim's shoulder, more awake than before. Tim shrugged "Um… Perhaps another Greek name? Or a French name or something? I dunno, why don't you choose? I already chose the first name…" Abby nodded "Okay" she agreed, taking the laptop off Tim. "Hmm…" she murmured aloud as she searched back through the list of Greek names which they had found Tabitha in. "Sophia… Selene… Sarra. I don't like 'em so far…" she said, sighing.

Tim snuggled a little closer to Abby "You'll find one" he whispered in her ear "We will" Abby corrected him, yawning again. Tim looked over Abby's shoulder as she frowned, studying the list of Greek origin names. Tim lifted a finger "How about Rhachel?" he suggested, pointing to where it was on the laptop screen. Abby shook her head almost immediately "Nah… It's too mainstream and common" she said, rejecting her boyfriend's suggestion quickly. "What about Hanna? Seems like an unusual name, don't you think?" Tim tried something a little more abstract this time. Abby shrugged, relentless in her decision of naming their daughter. Tim nodded, letting a concentrated silence descend around them.

Soon, Tim decided to try again with suggesting names for their daughter from the section of the list they were currently looking at. "What about Karli, Abs?" he asked, his voice cautious and quiet. Abby took several seconds longer than before to reply. Finally she looked at Tim seriously "I dunno…" she said slowly "I quite like both Karli and Kyra… They're a bit different" she shrugged, an action which was becoming quite common for Abby. Tim nodded "Karli means…" he paused as he checked the list "Little or womanly" he nodded again "And Kyra…" "Means like the sun" Abby finished for him "Hmm…" he tilted his head "Tabitha Karli or Tabitha Kyra then? Hmm… What do you think?"

Abby shrugged "I dunno. I can't decide…" she admitted, a little frustrated. Tim frowned "Perhaps we could wait and make the decision in a couple of months when she is born? Just a suggestion…" he added softly. Abby considered this for a moment then she smiled and nodded "Good idea Tim! We'll wait til after she's born to officially decide her name!" she exclaimed, finishing with a hearty yawn. Tim smiled "Think we should get some sleep now then Abby?" he asked in a slightly teasing and playful tone. Abby looked at Tim and yawned again as she nodded "Yeah" she agreed, smiling.

*


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: I apologise for the delay in posting another chapter – school in New Zealand has just gone back so I am getting quite busy with that and all sorts of things! I am in my last year of high school so updates may be more spread out… I will try and update at least twice a week as long as the reviews keep coming!! Thanks**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. There are details of investigations into a case in this chapter and my details on that are likely to be wrong as I do not live in the US… Please forgive any mistakes and inaccuracies that are likely to be there. I apologise in advance!!**

**Don't own anything! (wish I did!)**

**Chapter 27 **

The following morning, a Saturday, Gibbs strolled into the bullpen at 0800 hours – a little earlier than usual. He knew that there was a lot of work to be done and they needed as much time as possible in which to do it. Before his agents arrived, he wanted to make a few phone calls, the first of which was within the building to Dr Donald Mallard aka Ducky. "Hello Jethro" Gibbs heard Ducky's cheerful Scottish accent almost immediately "G'day" he replied gruffly "Can you confirm the name of our victim for me yet, Duck?" he asked, not wasting any time and getting straight to the point of his call. "As a matter of fact Jethro, I can! I traced the victim's dental and medical records, an easy task when it's a Marine, especially a Colonel. I can confirm that the fellow who has met his end and has joined me down here was Marine Colonel David John Smith. Was there anything else I can do for you Jethro?" Ducky continued, stopping his usual ramble as he could sense the impatience of Gibbs who grunted

"Just one other thing Duck – that guy we sent to the hospital under guard from the crime scene the other day, who do I talk to at the hospital 'bout him?" Gibbs heard Ducky pause and rustle through some papers "That'll be all thanks Duck" Gibbs added as he waited "Dr Charles Paulis" Ducky said finally "Take care of your chil-team, Jethro" the medical examiner added. Gibbs grunted gruffly into the phone and promptly hung up. He and Ducky both knew that as the leader of his team, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs thought of his agents as an extension of his family and Ducky liked to remind him of these feelings from time to time.

Not long after his call to Ducky down in autopsy, Gibbs thought of something else he probably needed to know: confirmation that they had indeed managed to catch the correct perp for this case. If they had, this would be a fairly simple case to close, one of just a few. Gibbs quickly decided that he would ask Abby the name of the guy they had caught when she came in, which would be any minute now (it was nearing 0900 hours). As if on cue, the elevator arrived; Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby all hurried (as best as the women could) into the bullpen.

"Morning all" Gibbs said gruffly, appearing to be in a reasonably good mood. "Morning…" the three field agents and Abby replied, a little cautious at their boss's apparent good mood. "Hey Abs, can you find me the name of the possible perp who it looks like a gun and those belong to? I want to check that we've got the right guy before we do any more investigating" Abby nodded quickly "Yep I sure can. Just give Ziva and I a few minutes to double check everything" Gibbs gave his usual dismissive nod "I'll be down in a few minutes. You two had better get cracking!" he added, impatient in his bossy way like always. The two women quickly headed for the elevator, sneakily waving at their boyfriends as they waited.

Arriving at Abby's lab, the pair wandered in as Abby began to switch all her equipment on "Okay!" Abby exclaimed, talking to herself, Ziva and the equipment in her lab equally. Ziva smiled "So how do we find out the name that Gibbs wants to investigate, Abby?" she asked, not used to investigating the forensic and scientific side of cases and people "Well…" Abby began as she got the bullet out of its secure evidence box and placed it on the analysing tray. "Basically all guns have a serial number and as you know, they all have to be legally registered" Ziva nodded "The bullets for guns differ, obviously, but for some guns which are used for specific purposes, the bullets are easier to match to the gun"

Ziva, who had sat down near Abby's computer screens, tilted her head and motioned for her to continue "Luckily for us, though still unlucky for our victim, these bullets and the elusive gun that hasn't been found yet are registered to the Arlington County Police Department or ACPD. And since it's a police department, every gun could be a slight variation on one model. But, in a police department, each of the guns – no matter what model they are – is registered to one specific officer of that state's policing department. For example" she continued, carefully strolling over the printer connected to one of her main computers and quickly scanning the page "The bullets from this case are from a 19 x 9 caliber Glock pistol" she paused, typing busily on her keyboard "And now…" she murmured as she frowned, waiting for her search to finish.

Just then, at precisely the same moment, the elevator and Abby's computer both beeped, announcing the arrival of both Gibbs and the results Abby was getting for him. "Gibbs!" Abby squealed as he strolled into Abby's lab. He smiled at the two women, continuing his routine "What have ya got Abs?" he asked gruffly, handing Abby the decaf alternative to Caf-Pow!, a strawberry milkshake.

Abby slurped loudly then began to tap away at her computer "Well, I re-checked the Arlington County Police Department database and found that Paul Vittorio was an officer there a couple of years ago" Gibbs nodded "As I was about to explain to Ziva" Abby continued "The next thing I thought might be helpful would be to go through the state's logs and databases of stolen state department guns, focussing on police records" Gibbs nodded sharply and then Abby stopped typing as her printer whirred into action again "Meanwhile, here's that name you wanted to check" she added, handing Gibbs a sheet of paper "Good work you two" Gibbs called over his shoulder as he strolled briskly towards the door of the lab.

*

As soon as Gibbs had left the lab, Abby turned to Ziva again "So Ziva, if you pass me the laptop you're using, I'll get it set up for going through the stolen and missing gun databases for you" Ziva nodded "Okay. So we're looking for records relating to Arlington County police officers in particular?" she asked, wanting to check the details of what they were trying to find. Abby nodded as Ziva passed her the laptop "Yep! That's right" she replied, typing furiously on the laptop and her computer before connecting the two with three cables. "Okay…" she announced "I think that should do it!" Abby disconnected the three cables then passed the laptop back to Ziva.

Taking the laptop, Ziva looked at the screen and frowned "So how do I search the database for the guy we're looking for? Paul Pittorio was it?" Abby shook her head "Vittorio" she corrected "Press… er… F5 on the laptop's keyboard and it should give you the list of states and areas so then you will be able to specify Arlington County to narrow down the area for the search. That should make it easier" Ziva nodded, obeying Abby's instructions and frowning in concentration "Okay" she said, leaning back and waiting for the first part of her search to be completed "That's done" Abby was also conducting a search, though in another database "Mmph…" she murmured frustratedly, tapping her fingers on the desk as she waited.

Ziva smirked at Abby's frustrated impatience as her laptop suddenly beeped, indicating the search had generated results of some description. Abby folded her arms and pouted slightly "Hey!" she exclaimed "How come your search has results and not mine?! No fair!" Ziva's smirk widened as she slowly looked at Abby. Swiftly making a decision (something she was rather good at), Ziva quickly handed her laptop to Abby, still smiling widely. Abby grinned "Thank you Ziva!" she squealed excitedly, immediately turning and beginning to type on the laptop.

She frowned "Hmm…" she nodded, turning the screen so that Ziva could see as well "These results are interesting…" Abby began, reading the results page "Predictable too, yes?" Ziva added, remembering the name of their prime suspect and looking through the highlighted records on the screen. Abby nodded "Yep. They are pretty predictable. There are 21 records of guns going missing from the Police Department of Arlington County, which means that's how many cases we have got to got though."

Ziva nodded, then frowned slightly "So why did we conduct these searches when we don't have a gun to compare the serial numbers to? I don't know that I quite understand the relevance" Abby moved the laptop to one side of the table "Well, I'm thinking that Gibbs, Tim and Tony will go find the weapon once it's confirmed that we've got the right suspect. When we get the gun back for analysis, we'll hopefully be able to match the guns serial number to our potential suspect" Ziva finally understood and nodded "Ah right. So what do we do now?" she asked, suddenly impatient for more work to do.

Abby smiled "Now, we ask Gibbs to get a gun to confirm the suspect or give us other work to do. Then we'll have to wait for them to find it, most likely…" Ziva sat down again, sighing heavily as she looked at her watch "Sounds like we're all gonna get pretty busy" she commented tiredly. Abby nodded, also tired "And it's only 9.30am!" she added, collapsing slightly into her chair and picking up her phone to call Gibbs. She wanted to ask him to continue the investigations (now that the suspect was confirmed, or so she assumed) and give them more work to do.

*


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Wow thanks for the quick feedback! As a reward for your continued faith, here is the next chapter – be warned, it may also contain details of things that are a bit out of whack as I don't live in the US****! I apologise for these being a bit weird but I have tried to make them semi-accurate (or at least, believable enough that they could exist **_**somewhere, **_**not necessarily in the USA.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 28**

As soon as Gibbs had the name of the potential suspect from Abby, he headed out of her lab to wait for the elevator. Looking at the piece of paper he hoped would give him answers, he decided to set his two agents to work while he confirmed they were on the right track. Strolling out of the elevator, Gibbs cleared his throat which quickly gained the attention of both Tony and Tim "You two" he growled swiftly, not wasting any time "Potential suspect is Paul Vittorio and I want to know everything about 'im. McGee –"

"Going to track his cellphone, credit cards and financial transactions Boss" Tim cut off his boss as he already knew what he was meant to be doing. Gibbs nodded shortly then turned "DiNozzo – " "Tracking down his family, associates, anyone he knows is gonna be stalked by the DiNozzo-ator!" Tony paused in his dramatic exclamation "Ah… Getting to work now, Boss" he added as Gibbs glared at him, strolling over to his desk and picking up his phone.

He paused for a moment, turning towards his agents "Investigate!" he growled "Paul Vittorio. Go!" Gibbs was about to pick up his phone and call the associate at the hospital when the phone in question itself rang. Tony and Tim shared a glance and a shrug, listening to their boss's phone conversation with interest. Both agents paused to listen even more carefully when they heard Gibbs say "I know, you two can background the victim for me. Colonel David John Smith. There you go, work to do!" he paused comically for a moment "Yeah I'll send you a gun, if and when we find it. Sit tight!"

C_lick_

Within a few seconds, he had picked up his phone and proceeded to ring Dr Charles Paulis, the doctor who had treated and was one pair of the watchful eyes trained on Mr. Paul Vittorio, the suspect for the case. "Dr Paulis' phone, this is his assistant Colin O'Malley speaking. Can I be of assistance?" a rather excited Irish accented voice answered. Gibbs sighed mentally "Is Dr Paulis available? I need to speak with him on some urgent and classified issues" Gibbs heard the man shuffling papers

"Well he's out doing his rounds but he's due back at 10.15am which is in about half an hour. Can I take a name and number and get him to ring you ASAP?" Gibbs exhaled heavily into the phone, his temper about to flare "Listen Mr Colin O'Malley, my name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS! I am conducting a murder investigation and Dr Paulis has information that I needa know! Page 'im, send out a searcher, frankly I DON'T CARE but I need to speak directly to him and I need to do that NOW!" Colin O'Malley was rather shocked by Gibbs'' sharp outburst and took several moments to recover. "Uh okay… I'll page him immediately. Just a moment please" Gibbs could hear this "Colin O'Malley' character moving around then he heard the transference of the telephone.

"Hello, Dr Charles Paulis speaking. How may I help you, Agent Gibbs?" a much sharper, more serious Dutch accent greeted Gibbs this time around "Hello. I believe you have a suspect of ours under your guard currently, correct?" Gibbs began his explanation with caution, he knew all too well what could happen if it reached the wrong person. The Dutch doctor cleared his throat "Yes, that is correct. Do you need him?" Gibbs smiled to himself "Nope. Just his name. What is it?" there was a moment or two of silence the Gibbs heard papers rustling once more. "Paul Vittorio is his name" came the reply from the sharp Dutch-accented voice.

Gibbs got pen and paper "And how do you spell that last name?" he asked, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he wrote it down. "Right" he said, getting towards the end of the conversation "Well, we'll be there at least once in the next day or so to get some answers out of the guy" the Dutch accent muttered something and Gibbs allowed himself a small titter of laughter as both men said their goodbyes. Gibbs moved to turn back around as he finished his call, making Tony and Tim scramble to get back to work.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Yay for reviews! :D**

**Review please! (I has cookies)**

**P.S. For those obsessed (you would be, if you are reading this, I assume) with fanfiction and NCIS, see if you can get the reference and tell me in a review:**

**EJ: "I ship so much, I have a Navy!" Gold. **

**Chapter 29**

Twenty minutes later, Tony's head snapped up rather suddenly from his computer screen. As he shuffled around, he cleared his throat which attracted Gibbs' attention. "What have ya got, DiNozzo?" Tony looked up at his boss "Well, it appears out victim is married Boss" Gibbs turned to look at Tony, motioning for him to go on. When he didn't, Gibbs barked at him "So what's her name? I want you to find his wife, DiNozzo!" Tony typed urgently at his computer "Her name is Gabrielle Smith, Boss" he replied quickly.

Gibbs gave his usual dismissive nod then turned "McGee, can you start another search for the finances, cellphone records etc of Gabrielle Smith?" both agents got to work immediately. Soon McGee spoke "Uh Boss? Our victim's wife, Gabrielle Smith, has been on holiday this week in California. She's flying back today; her flight is due in about an hour"

Gibbs allowed McGee a small smile "So, Ma-Gee, what do you think we should do then?" Gibbs asked, wanting to test the decision making skills of his agents a little. Tim frowned "Well we still need to find the murder weapon and it would be good to question Gabrielle Smith. So, we could send an agent or two to escort Gabrielle Smith to headquarters while we go to the crime scene and find the murder weapon..." finishing his idea for a plan of action, Tim quickly looked at Gibbs, wanting to gauge his reaction.

Gibbs waited a moment before smiling at McGee "God thinking Tim" he replied "Both of you got get the truck and everything organised. I'll meet you out front in 25 minutes. There are a few things I've gotta do." he added, picking up his phone once again. Both men quickly gathered up their gear and left the room to obey the orders.

Meanwhile, Gibbs rang Abby's lab to see how Abby and Ziva were doing with the person they were busy investigating "Gibbs!" came Abby's surprised but excited voice as she answered the phone "What's up?" Gibbs cleared his throat "We've sorta got a partial lead for our case so we're off to the crime scene and some agents are gonna bring in the wife of the victim, Gabrielle Smith, who doesn't yet know about her husband. What have you two found out 'bout the perp?"

Gibbs could hear Abby tapping away at her computer before she answered "Well, we have been making some connections and in particular, we found out that the victim's wife was engaged to the perp. Knowing that, we have a theory that we may have found the motive for the murder" At this point, the phone was transferred, then Gibbs heard Ziva's voice "We believe that Vittorio killed Mr Smith because he wanted to get back at Gabrielle for breaking off their engagement. We also believe that Gabrielle was not home when Vittorio went to confront her, so he killed her husband instead"

Gibbs grunted, hearing the transference of the phone back to Abby again "Good work, both of you. The wife had been away on holiday in California for a week and she's due home today. Hence we're picking her up. You two are to stay here and keep lookin'. Duck's here if ya need anything" Abby smiled "Righto!" she chirped "Any chance you'll be able to bring us back a gun, Gibbs? Since you're going to the crime scene." she added, hopeful. Gibbs smiled into the phone "We'll see, Abs" he replied "Meanwhile, sit tight and keep looking, alright?" Abby knew Gibbs well "You got it, Bossman!" she agreed. "See ya!" Gibbs couldn't help chuckling "See ya Abby" he replied softly

_Cl__ick_

Knowing this new piece of information, Gibbs knew that their investigations that day could take significantly longer than he had anticipated, including his actions there and then.

Flipping open his phone again, the next person he called was Ducky. Gibbs wanted to tell the medical examiner their plans and to update him on what they had found out. "Two calls in one morning Jethro… What are the developments?" the medical examiner knew Gibbs well enough to know that two calls in one morning meant that things had developed quickly "We've got to go back to the crime scene Duck. The gir- Ziva and Abby reckon they might have found a possible motive and the vic's wife is uninformed and has been on holiday so some agents are gonna pick her up. Can you stay here and keep an eye on th- Abby and Ziva for me?"

For the second time in the conversation, Ducky heard Gibbs slip and name the two women as if they were his own. He smiled to himself and chuckled "Don't worry Jethro; I'll take good care of your adopted girls. Are they aware of the developments in the case?" he added, knowing that everyone needed to be fully informed. "Yah, they know" Gibbs responded gruffly, his usual blunt replies returning. Ducky made a small noise "Alright then Jethro" he said as the conversation drew to a close. "See ya Duck" Gibbs said, his voice gruff as always.

_Click_

Frowning at how long his two phone calls had taken (it was now 10.25am), he quickly picked up his phone a third time to call Dr Charles Paulis, the associate they were dealing with who was at Bethesda Naval Hospital. "Charles Paulis" came the sharp Dutch accent that made Gibbs silently sigh in relief at not having to deal with the doctor's assistant "Dr Paulis, it's NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" the doctor paused "What can I do for you, Agent Gibbs?" "Jethro" Gibbs grunted "I'm calling to inform you that myself and some of my agents will be visiting today to at least question Vittorio. All going well, we should be coming back not long after that visit to arrest the bastard" Dr Paulis shuffled some papers "Righto…uh… Jethro. I'll make sure the nurses keep him up for you today" Gibbs grunted again "Thank you. I'll finally be able to match your face to your name!" he added jokingly. The Dutchman tittered "And the same to you, Jethro" he replied as both hung up

C_lick_

*


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Please keep reviewing, it makes my day to find my email inbox full of nice messages about the latest chapter!**

**I will try to update every 2-3 days but my last year of school has arrived so this cannot be guaranteed… But I'll try! Thank you all again!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 30**

Between Gibbs' phonecall to them and the men leaving the building, Abby and Ziva had made some progress into delving into the lives of those under investigation. Not knowing exactly what the men had already found out about the victim, his wife and the perp, the two women decided to take a different approach to the investigations in order to avoid wasting time. They sat down rather awkwardly to have a discussion "So, what do we know?" Ziva asked, wanting to pool together everything they already knew so they could work out exactly what they should do next.

Abby frowned, spreading a small stack of papers across the table the two women were seated at. "Well" she began, thoughtful "Gibbs told me on the phone that the wife of the vic has been on holiday for the last week and doesn't know about her husband yet" Ziva nodded "Okay. We also know the name of the likely perp, we know that the gun he used was a 19 x 9 caliber Glock pistol" "Shall we work out what to ask the vic's wife?" Abby suggested. Ziva nodded, picking up a pen "Good idea" she said as they got to work.

*

While Abby and Ziva continued their investigations, Tony, Tim and Gibbs had gone back to the scene to finish their investigation which had been interrupted by all sorts of things. "You two stick together, you hear me? I don't want another August!" Tony and Tim nodded seriously, recalling the situation they had been in as they headed off around the corner into the garden. The two agents kept their eyes and ears wide open, each taking one side of the garden

"Any sign of the murder weapon over there, McInvestigator?" Tim searched through a patch of flower garden, and rolling his eyes at Tony, replied "Nope, it's no-" "Woa-hoo!" Tony interrupted from the other side of the garden, backing out of some dense bushes and revealing a small pistol "Hit the jackpot, McSearcher! Can you smell that solved-case air?!" he continued excitedly. Tim rolled his eyes again just as Gibbs came around the corner

"What 'cha got there, DiNozzo?" he growled demandingly, strolling over to Tony with his arms folded. Tony frowned, displaying the elusive murder weapon to his boss. Gibbs grunted "Good work you two" he glanced at his watch _10.55am_ "McGee, go fetch those two newbie agents we've got, they can take the murder weapon back to Abby and Ziva" Gibbs demanded, handing him a slip of paper with the agents' names on it. "DiNozzo, take some pictures of those bushes where the gun was" Tony opened his bag of gear and pulled out the camera, beginning to follow the instructions given.

Tim wandered back around the corner to find a man and a woman standing there looking slightly confused. "Agents Brook and Reynolds?" he asked, heading towards the pair. Both nodded, closing the space between themselves and McGee. "I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee; I've been with NCIS for almost 6 years now. I've been informed you two are quite new agents and you're due to help us with transferring evidence and things. Please take this gun back to headquarters and down to Abby and Ziva. The front desk will tell you where to find 'em" he added, holding out a plastic bag containing the gun to the quiet, nervous new agents.

Once the two new agents had left the crime scene, Tim turned, only to promptly come face to face with Gibbs "Sent the newbies on their way, McGee?" Tim nodded "Yeah boss. Uh, what now?" Tim added, unsure what they would be doing next. Gibbs led the way back around the corner to where Tony was finishing taking photos. "What we're gonna do now, McGee, is go to Bethesda and question the bastard who killed the guy. Let's go!" he barked, leading the way back to the car.

*


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, faithful bunnies! Please keep them coming! My plot bunny and I enjoy getting feedback!!**

**Enjoy and please keep reviewing!**

**Apologies for any mistakes/inaccuracies in advance. Don't own anything, bla blab la, wish I did.**

**Chapter 31 **

At 11.10am, Abby and Ziva were sitting comfortably in Abby's lab chatting when they were suddenly startled by the 'ding' of the elevator. Looking at each other, the pair sat still, waiting to see who would appear. They were surprised when the familiar figure of Ducky exited the elevator, followed by two faces they didn't recognise. "Ziva, Abigail, these are new Agents Alex Brook and Alice Reynolds. They've just been sent back from the crime scene by Gibbs to ask you to urgently analyse the murder weapon which has just been found at the scene." Ducky was quick to get to the point and his voice was also urgent. Abby got the message quickly and walked forward towards the trio.

The unfamiliar man, Alex Brook, silently held out the plastic bag that contained the murder weapon which Abby accepted with a small smile. "Thank you!" she chirped happily, her way of dismissing her visitors. Ducky seemed to understand the dismissive implications of her words and smiled warmly at the women "Don't thank us Abigail – thank Gibbs for sending it so quick!" he chuckled quietly to himself "C'mon you two" he continued to the silent new agents, wanting to get out of Abby's while she and Ziva were working "Let's leave these two to get to work" he added, leading the agents out to the elevator.

Ziva stood and turned to Abby, getting a little excited herself "So, how exactly do we do this?" she asked, indicating the gun which sat on the table in its plastic evidence bag. "Well" Abby began, putting on a pair of rubber gloves and carefully taking the gun out of the bag. "First we need to see if there are any fingerprints left, which is probably unlikely due to it being in the bushes for some time. Then we run it against a database once we find its serial number to see who it was _meant_ to belong to, in case it was stolen by Vittorio which fits our theory. Then we run it against the stolen and missing guns database for Arlington County to see what results we get there. Finally, after all results come through, we call the Bossman and let him know what we've found!"

Ziva nodded, chuckling at Abby's fond nickname for Gibbs "Let's get started then" she smiled. Abby nodded, quickly turning back to her computer and typing furiously too allow the computer to take a blueprint image of the gun. Ziva frowned, not fully understanding why Abby was doing that _before_ she had taken time to find any fingerprints on the gun "Abby…" she began slowly "Mm..?" Abby responded, still tapping away at her computer as she reached for the laptop Ziva had been using "How come you're running the searches before you've taken the prints if there are any?"

Abby smiled, feeling superior "Because, Ziva my dear friend, if I can set up the searches and _then_ look for prints, it means hat whether we get prints or not, the searches should already be finished or close to finished!" Abby explained, satisfied with the logic "Ohh" Ziva murmured, nodding "Fair enough. That's like 'killing two rabbits with one stone', yes?" Abby giggled slightly "Killing two _birds_, Ziva, and yes" she smiled as she linked the laptop to her computer.

Ziva sat down at the table, as did Abby at this point "So" Ziva began briskly "What can I do to help?" she asked, still eager to assist. Abby frowned "Urm… Well, take the laptop but make sure it stays attached to my computer' Ziva nodded, obeying the instructions carefully "Now" Abby continued "Press F5 to bring up a list of states and areas to narrow the search down to the Arlington County area and enter that. You've got the stolen and missing gun register search" she added, turning to her computer as it began the search for the serial number to find the gun's legal owner. Ziva concentrated on typing then without looking up, said "So what next?" Abby didn't answer for a moment as she watched the search that was running on her computer then she realised that Ziva was awaiting instructions

"Oh! Um… Here, let me get the serial number off the gun's blueprint image for you" Abby replied, moving towards the laptop Ziva was working on and bringing up an image which she fiddled with using the mouse 'There we go!" she continued, moving back to her computer and allowing Ziva to continue "Okay" Ziva said then paused "So the search is ready to go now, yes?" Abby nodded "Yep! Let the search begin!" she announced. Ziva grinned "Righto" she said casually, beginning the search. Abby smiled back at her again "And now we wait! And see if we can find any fingerprints to help us" she added, picking the gun up once again along with a small brush.

Sitting down with a concentrating expression, Abby began to brush over the gun rather delicately. Ziva watched with interest, not used to being part of the forensic investigations. From time to time, she would check the search that was running on her laptop. As she guided the brush over the murder weapon, Abby frowned "Mmph" she groaned frustratedly and Ziva looked up, startled "What's up?" she asked, curious. Abby frowned a little deeper, shaking her head a bit "I don't think there are gonna be any fingerprints on this gun, though I hope I'm wrong!" Ziva frowned as well and nodded "That would make it difficult to create substantial grounds to charge Vittorio with, yes?" Abby nodded, her forehead creasing a little further "More difficult, yes" she agreed, continuing to carefully brush over the surface area of the gun in order to get any trace of fingerprints that could be found.

Falling silent, Ziva continued to watch Abby as she worked, deep in reflective thought about some of the cases they had investigated. Suddenly, Abby exclaimed "Yes! We have a fingerprint!" Ziva smiled at her colleague and friend's reaction "That is good" she agreed, standing and walking around the table to see how clear the fingerprint was "Now let's analyse it!" Abby continued excitedly, carefully placing the gun down on the plastic as she typed away at her computer.

Ziva nodded, then stopped and frowned "Are we sure that it won't be a fingerprint of Tony's or Tim's from when they pulled it out of the bushes?" she asked and Abby shook her head "No, they would have worn gloves like always, Ziva!" Ziva shook her head at herself, her mind was certainly not as sharp as it usually was; at least, not on this particular day. As Ziva took a moment to reflect on her moment of slight stupidity, Abby was already more than one step ahead of her and had managed to put the image of the fingerprint onto her computer to be analysed. She entered as much information as she could, beginning to allow her computer to scan the fingerprint through all the databases she thought relevant to hopefully find a match.

Ziva blinked, unable to concentrate as well as she liked to think she _still_ could, despite her pregnancy. "So, we are scanning the fingerprint from the gun through the databases now, yes?" Abby nodded, smiling "Basically, yes. _I_ am scanning the fingerprint _I _found through the databases though." she corrected, teasing. Ziva smirked, her mind still sharp enough to recognise the joke "Yes" she agreed.

While the scan was running to try and identify the fingerprint, Abby checked the progress of the search she was running on the gun's serial number through the registered guns database for the Arlington County Police Department. Watching the forensic scientist work, Ziva had an idea and wandered back around the table to check on the search on the laptop. At the exact moment when Abby and Ziva checked their respective computers, both beeped indicating that results of some sort had been generated. Ziva smiled tiredly, glad that another part of the case was nearly over. Abby didn't seem to be feeling the exhausting effects of pregnancy that Ziva was, though Ziva figured it could be something to do with the two-babies-to-one difference.

"Looks like we've got results for all three searches!" Ziva remarked, looking up to see Abby's reaction. "Yep!" was her reply, eager as always. Ziva nodded, fishing her cellphone out of her pocket and handing it to Abby "Here, use this" Abby looked at her, confused. Ziva looked at her watch _11.50am_. "The wife of the victim, Gabrielle Smith, her flight was due at (_11.30am??) _ and if the agents arrive here with her, they'd call your lab's phone, not mine. So if we use my cellphone to call Gibbs, if the agents arrive, they will be able to get through to you on your lab's phone" Abby nodded, understanding "Alright then! Let's call the Bossman!"

*


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews people!! Please keep them coming, any feedback and suggestions are appreciated always!!**

**Please review with any ideas I could consider!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**P.S. I don't own anything… *sad***

**Chapter 32**

Arriving at Bethesda Naval Hospital 25 minutes later, Gibbs immediately went up to the front desk, flashing his badge as he did so. Tony and Tim followed on either side of Gibbs as usual "I've been talking with Dr Charles Paulis" Gibbs began gruffly "We've got a" he cleared his throat "Sensitive character in common" he continued as a kind of joke. The receptionist frowned at Gibbs' attempt at a joke, ignoring it "Well, Dr Paulis is out on 'is ward rounds… But I'll page 'im for you if you would like" she explained, a strong French accent present. Gibbs nodded "That would be good. This is a rather urgent matter…" the receptionist smiled, beginning to tap away at her computer then pressing several buttons on the desk phone as she picked it up. Gibbs surveyed the scarily familiar hospital surroundings, tapping his foot slightly as he glanced at his watch _11.30a.m _he thought and frowned.

Standing behind Gibbs, Tony shuddered "Don't ya just hate hospitals Boss? Horrible places" Gibbs nodded distractedly just as the receptionist finished what she was doing and turned to Gibbs "Dr Paulis is on 'is way down" she indicated to some chairs against the wall "Please take a seat. 'e won't be long" Gibbs nodded "Thanks" he muttered, turning towards the chairs only to be stopped by the sharp Dutch accent he was becoming more familiar with "Agent Gibbs?" the Dutch doctor asked cautiously. Gibbs nodded, offering the burly man his hand "Please, Dr Paulis" he replied "Call me Jethro" the Dutchman nodded "Well since we're exchanging pleasantries, you can call me Charles"

Gibbs smiled and nodded, indicating to Tony and Tim as he spoke again "These are NCIS Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee" he said. Dr Paulis offered his hand to the pair "Dr Charles Paulis" he said and both agents muttered instructions before Gibbs interrupted the conversation. "So, where's the secured SOB you've got for us?" he asked, half-heartedly making some attempt at a joke. The Dutchman's serious expression returned "This way please" he said, leading the way towards two doors. He produced a large ring of keys from the top pocket of his white lab coat and opened the more mysterious looking of the two doors.

The door opened to reveal a dark corridor and as Dr Paulis turned to usher the three agents inside, Gibbs raised his eyebrows, cocked his head to one side in a question manner "Where are we?" he asked the doctor cautiously, gesturing to the corridor around them as they began to walk down it. Dr Paulis sighed quietly "This building used to be a prison. Down here were the kitchens where they prepared all the meals and things. We've made this into our secure holdings section" he added, leading the trio of agents through another door at the end of the corridor. They emerged into a larger open area, much like another reception with small cell-like rooms coming off it.

Gibbs paused in this area and Dr Paulis glanced at him with one eyebrow raised "Something wrong, Agent Gibbs?" he asked cautiously. Gibbs grunted in response "I've got to confirm some results with the lab before we question Vittorio" the doctor frowned then nodded slowly "There are some chairs in that corner" he said. Gibbs grunted again, leading the way over to the chairs. Doctor Paulis offered Gibbs his hand again "I've got to go and check on these buggers. I won't be far away so let Lucy, the receptionist, know if you want to get your guy and she'll page me directly." Gibbs nodded "When we want 'em" he corrected the Dutch man who just shrugged and walked away. Tony and Tim sat down obediently, knowing that they could be sitting there for a while.

Gibbs was about to sit down as well when his phone suddenly rang; he picked it up and answered gruffly as usual

"Yeah… Gibbs"

"Gibbs! We've got enough evidence to bring Vittorio in!"

"Oh, hi Abs. Good timing. What evidence have ya got there?"

"His fingerprints are on the murder weapon, for one thing! He's also the police officer that the Glock pistol was registered to in the force, which he stole after he left"

"That's good work, Abs, Ziva too"

"I'm not done, Gibbs! We've also matched the gun's serial number to a stolen gun case from the Arlington County Police Department!"

Gibbs grunted "Good work" he said again and Abby smiled into the phone

"So you can being the bastard in, charge him and close the case now, yes?"

Gibbs chuckled, hearing Ziva's tired and slightly harsher voice speaking rather cautiously

"Hopefully Ziva" he replied seriously "We've got to make sure he's medically fit before we can bring 'im back to NCIS… shouldn't take too long. Hey Ziva, can you and Abs do something to help us when we get back?"

"Of course, Gibbs" Ziva's reply was instant and without hesitation

"What is it?"

"Ask Abby to print out the –"

"Evidence that we can show to Mr Vittorio once he hits the denial stage! Yah, yah, I've got it Bossman!" Abby's excited voice cut through Gibbs' fatherly instructions and he chuckled at this

"Alright then Abs, we'll be –"

"Listen Gibbs, we have to go, Abby's phone is ringing" Ziva's voice returned to the phone, harsher and more urgent this time, as Gibbs heard other noises in the background. Gibbs understood

"Well with all going well, we should be back soon anyway. Look after yourselves and keep us up to date, you hear me?" Ziva chuckled

"Yeah Gibbs, don't worry. See you lot soon, hopefully" she added

"Hopefully" he responded.

_Click_

Gibbs hung up his phone and turned back towards the chairs where his two agents were seated "C'mon you two." he said, addressing his agents "Abby and Ziva have found us enough evidence to take Vittorio back to NCIS, get a confession, charge 'im and finish this case by 1800 hours. Let's get this SOB into a cell!" Tony and Tim immediately stood up and followed Gibbs as he strolled off to get Doctor Paulis back again. "Ah, Lucy?" he began rather politely as he stood at the reception desk that was in one corner of the room "Yes?" the woman replied "That's me. What can I help you with down _here_?" she asked, her tone rather icy and sneering slightly. Gibbs chose to ignore the tone of the brunette's voice and got on to what were more urgent matters in his mind. "Doctor Paulis said you would page 'im for me, Special Agent Gibbs" he stated, folding his arms and starting to tap his foot softly.

The receptionist appeared to roll her eyes and sighed in a rather frustrated manner "Yes." she stated simply "Do you want me to page him?" she continued sarcastically, obviously fed up with her job and displaying the foul mood she appeared to be in "Yeah, ya think?" Gibbs failed to remain polite, his usual sarcastic response popping up. The receptionist picked up her phone and dialled; there was a pause, then she turned her chair away from the three agents as she spoke in hushed tones into the phone. Moments later, she disconnected the call and Dr Charles Paulis himself re-entered the room and strolled towards the group of agents "Are you ready to take Mr Vittorio now, Agent Gibbs?" he asked seriously and Gibbs nodded curtly, choosing to ignore the formal tone adopted by the burly Dutchman.

Dr Paulis led the trio into another corridor which snaked away from the larger room in the opposite direction to the way they had come in. He paused outside one of the smaller rooms which came off the corridor which had a sign on the door to show whose room it was.

_P. Vittorio_

_Patient #612874_

_Being held for NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

Gibbs read the sigh and gave a small smile "I like your labelling systems, Charles" he said, attempting to lighten the mood of the group. Dr Paulis ignored this comment "Mr Vittorio is in there" he said, indicating the closest room. Gibbs indicated that the doctor should enter the room before him then, as the burly Dutchman understood his gesture, he followed the taller man and led his agents into the room. Gibbs cast a cold glare towards the man lying in the large bed sat in the middle of the room. He had a crop of messy, dark brown hair and the gaze of Gibbs' soft, tired blue eyes was met with a harsh stare from a pair of cold green eyes.

*

Twenty frustrating minutes later, the three men followed Doctor Paulis back out of the room slowly; Gibbs held Vittorio in cuffs as the other two just kept walking. Vittorio was a strong man who stood at around 6 ft 4, a good 4 inches taller than Gibbs; it was part of the reason Gibbs himself had wanted to cuff and arrest him himself. _Well _he reasoned to himself as he led Vittorio out of the hospital through a back entrance to avoid attention _it was a pride thing, a leadership thing_.


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: Well I'm sorry that it's taken so long to post this – I was all excited about posting it before I promptly realised that I hadn't **_**actually **_**bothered to write the all-important flashbacks for this chapter yet! So I had to delay the updating while I wrote them… Heh. **

**So, despite having to wait far too long for this chapter to be posted, I hope you enjoy it and I most certainly hope that you will make this a spectacular Monday (cos they fail) and review, my pretties!!**

**Thank you and good day!**

**Chapter 33**

Once Ziva had hung up her phone, she turned to Abby, who had answered the phone in her lab "So who was on the phone?" she asked, not wasting any time since it was already a little past midday. "Ducky. He'd been upstairs doing something in legal when some agents arrived with Gabrielle Smith asking for us" Abby replied, her voice rather serious. The name did not click immediately in Ziva's mind and for a few seconds, she looked rather confused "Oh, the wife of the victim! Right!" she exclaimed suddenly.

Abby chuckled lightly, nodding "Yep, that's her. She's up in the bullpen, waiting for us to escort her to a room and things" Abby paused, mentally ticking off the things she had to relay to Ziva "Oh, and she doesn't know about her husband or exactly why she's here so we have to 'go in soft', okay?" she added, imitating Gibbs' deep, gruff voice jokingly. Ziva smiled then nodded, her serious expression returned as her mind recalled her experience with getting the news of a death and really, her experiences with death in general.

_~begin flashback~_

_10 year old Ziva sat on one of the hospital's chairs for visitors with a fidgeting 5 year old Tali on her lap. She sighed; Tali was so young, she wouldn't know what was happening to their mother. But Ziva knew; Ziva knew that their mother had a brain tumour. It had been diagnosed the previous summer and it was supposedly a benign tumour; well at least, it had been until the doctors had done another scan and had discovered it was growing again. _

_Ziva shivered as she looked up to find a grave expression on the face of Doctor Jones, the doctor who had treated their mother most of the way through her illness. Ziva moved the now sleepy Tali from her lap onto the chair beside her own and stood up. "Is Ima out of her surgery yet?" she asked, her brown eyes glistening. The doctor sighed, sympathetically rubbing Ziva's shoulder which Ziva did not think of as a __**good**__ sign. _

_He motioned for her to sit down "We are very sorry for your loss" he began and Ziva looked up at him quickly, startled "Ms David had a rare type of tumour which was benign for quite a while up until now. Unfortunately, while the team of surgeons were working to remove it, they found that a bleed on the brain had developed which caused complications in the surgery… I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you that Ms David passed away as a result of these complications…" _

_Ziva's emotions had come in a huge rush that fateful day, a great mixture of feelings that she could not control. Not being in control was something that she had always tolerated but had never really liked and the fact that her mother had been taken to surgery without warning had haunted her throughout the rest of her life. _

_~end flashback~_

_**_

_~begin flashback~_

_14 year old Ziva David smiled as she watched her 9 year old sister Tali run ahead of her on their way home from the park they visited most weekends. "Achot!" she called light-heartedly and the younger girl turned back towards her elder sister "Do not forget to stop and look when you cross open driveways" Ziva warned her sister with a firmly protective tone. Little Tali nodded, continuing to skip along the road a little slower now, as Ziva walked slowly a little way behind her. _

_All of a sudden, out of nowhere, came a massive explosion next to the driveway to a parking building; the sound was terribly loud to Ziva's ears and instinctively she looked for her younger sister, who she had to protect. Breaking into an urgent run, Ziva hurried quickly towards where Tali had been heading; the area was now a scene of complete chaos. With people running everywhere, some injured and waiting, Ziva took a sharp breath and forced herself into the chaos. "Tali!" she called urgently, scanning the area for her bouncing character of a sister. __**Nothing.**_

"_Tali!" Ziva called again, her voice trembling with worry. She continued to search for her sister, a feeling of dread growing in her heart. After a moment, she noticed something or somebody lying in a crumpled heap near the side of the road, on the opposite side to the parking building which had been burnt out by the explosion. "Tali!" Ziva cried, hurrying over to the body which she instantly recognised as her younger sister. _

_Ziva fell to her knees next to the crumpled body, instantly breaking into huge gulping sobs. Her sister, her Tali was gone; taken so cruelly from her on this day. The sister she was meant to protect, as the elder sibling and the guardian to the younger girl after their mother had died several years earlier._

"_I have failed you, Tali" Ziva whispered in her sister's ear through her tears "I have failed you"_

_~end flashback~_

**

_~begin flashback~_

_Ziva sighed gently as she sat at the bedside of a sleeping Roy Sanders, stroking the top of his head in a gentle rhythm. She looked at her watch, it was 3.00pm. He stirred and rolled over, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. She smiled sadly at him, finally allowing herself to feel human emotion, whether she wanted to or not. Sighing again, she closed her eyes, fingering her Star of David necklace absent-mindedly as she said a silent prayer for Roy._

_She recalled the times she had seen him running, early in the morning, just as she did. In his orange beanie, she remembered the subtle glint she'd seen in his blue eyes, the glint she had come to adore. _

_Ziva had been sitting in the same chair for almost 5 hours, watching over Roy, knowing with a heavy feeling in her heart that it was nearly time for him to go. The radiation poisoning had destroyed too much of his body before being discovered, now it was only a matter of time before he would be overcome. His face was pale, there was no glow left in his cheeks; and she knew there would be no glint in his blue eyes either._

_Ziva stood up slowly, wandering around the room deep in though. Her usually sharp sense of observance failed to notice Tony, watching quietly through the open-blinded window. Though she didn't know it, he had been __innocently__ checking on her throughout the day; she had been sitting there, after all, for the last 5 hours. He could see that she was attached to her running buddy "stranger" Roy Sanders, a rare occasion where human emotion had managed to affect her._

_Ziva heard footsteps coming towards the doorway and opening her eyes, she lifted her head, startled. Gibbs appeared around the doorframe and smiled sadly at Ziva, seeing the body language between Ziva and the sleeping figure of Roy. _

_She looked around towards her boss with an unusually emotionally affected expression. At that moment, she finally noticed the movement on the other side of the blinded window, as she saw Tony's grim face appear next to Gibbs' sadly-smiling blue eyes. She smiled sadly back at the two men, before turning back to Roy and talking to him quietly. _

_Although Ziva Caria David held a strong, emotionless exterior most of the time, inside she still had a heart and was still an emotional human being at the end of the day._

_Even if she didn't like it much. _

_~end flashback~_

"Ziva?" Abby said gently, bringing Ziva out of her thoughts since she was standing still, not doing or saying a lot "Mm?" Ziva murmured absent-mindedly, suddenly looked over at Abby who was looking back at her in a concerned manner "Oh right, Gabrielle Smith! Let's head up and break this unfortunate news to her" she continued, her voice quiet and serious. Abby picked up on this but decided not to question it right at that moment. She nodded in reaction to Ziva's words, leading the way towards the door of her lab and the elevator.

Once they had both entered the elevator in silence, Abby decided to tease the details of some deep thoughts out of her friend and colleague. "You've been quiet, Ziva…" she began in comment as she hit the stop button of the elevator, an action usually associated with Gibbs. "Any specific reasons for that?" she asked, rather bluntly. Ziva didn't reply for several moments further then she looked down and sighed. Abby waited for her response, lost in an interested silence. Finally, Ziva spoke "A few things Abby" she said softly and sadly.

Abby nodded but said nothing, waiting for further explanation from her friend. Ziva sighed again "Roy" she began "Tali, my mother… Even Ari in some ways I guess… My connections with deaths… This part of the case has got me thinking about them" Ziva admitted. Abby didn't say anything and looked rather confused; Ziva had forgotten that Abby didn't know about Tali or her mother at that point. When Abby didn't respond, Ziva looked up to see a confused expression on her friend's face.

Ziva frowned "Are you confused about something, Abby?" Abby nodded "A few things… What happened to your mother? Who is Tali and what happened? And –" she paused to consider the information and frown "Why do you feel a connection to the death of Ari?" she finished, her voice straying towards sounding bitter. Ziva's frown stayed "I have not told you about them?" she asked, surprised. Abby shook her head, intrigued. Ziva frowned, sighing once more "Remind me another time to tell you about them" she murmured quietly, pressing the button to restart the elevator, her usual mask returning. Abby shrugged at her friend's strange actions and the unanswered questions which continued to linger. She followed Ziva out of the elevator, trying to focus her wandering mind.


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter – I appreciate them a lot!**

**Because you've all been superb and have reviewed, I've decided to update again! Enjoy and apologies in advance for any mistakes or inconsistencies (this is the longest story I've ever written with the most complex plotlines so it's a bit hard to keep track sometimes!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 34**

Ziva spotted Ducky on the other side of the bullpen and the two women hurried over to him, noticing a small huddle of people stand beyond him. "Hey Ducky!" Abby greeted the medical examiner cheerfully, still energetic despite her pregnancy. Ziva on the other hand stayed quiet; she was tired out by her pregnancy with the twins and once again she was deep in reflective thought. "Hello you two" Ducky returned the greeting, then turned to the huddle of 4 people standing on his other side

"Ziva, Abigail, these are agents Peroda, Johns and Cooper; and Mrs Gabrielle Smith." Ducky wasted no time in introducing the unfamiliar people to Ziva and Abby and the pair nodded to show their acknowledgement of the presence of the four people. With a gaping silence enveloping the conversation, Gabrielle Smith took the opportunity to clear her throat "Excuse me" she said slowly "I've got a few questions I'd liked answered, if you people _don't _mind" she added. Ziva and Abby exchanged glances and looked at the other 3 agents expectantly, swiftly giving them as silent cue to return to other work. The trio took the hint and quickly headed for the elevator.

Gabrielle Smith waited for the trio of agents to leave then turned to Ziva, Abby and Ducky, a serious expression on her face "So" she began "My first question, who are you three?" Ziva and Abby exchanged glances again then Ziva spoke "I am Officer Ziva David. I am not exactly an agent of this agency but a liaison between here and Mossad, an intelligence agency in Tel Aviv in Israel" Ziva turned, gesturing to Abby, who offered Gabrielle Smith, a striking redheaded woman, her hand "Abby Sciuto, forensic specialist" she said, trying to tone down her usual bounce for the serious situation.

Gabrielle Smith nodded, then turning to Ducky "And you, sir?" she asked and Ducky also offered her his hand "Mallard" he replied "Dr Donald Mallard" Gabrielle Smith nodded. "Okay. Good to know. Now, the next question –" Gabrielle Smith began to speak once again before Ziva interrupted her "Actually, before any questions and explanations, we'd like you to come down the corridor. We have smaller rooms where we can talk more...er… comfortably" she added, looking at Ducky, Abby and then Gabrielle Smith as she spoke. Ducky took her partial hint "Would you me to get you three some water?" he asked in his usual kind manner. Ziva winked at him "Righto" he nodded, already knowing the answer to the question.

Meanwhile, Ziva and Abby led the redheaded guest down the corridor to one of the small interview rooms. "In here" Abby said quickly, indicating the doorway to the first interview room they came to. Gabrielle Smith stayed quiet and obeyed the instructions she was given, a serious and don't-mess-with-me look on her face. Ziva and Abby followed their guest into the interview room and sat down on one side of the table. There was silence for a few moments as Gabrielle Smith paced rather nervously before Ziva broke the silence, allowing her interrogative skills to take over with an unusual softer tone in her voice. "So" she began, slightly brisk but in almost hushed tones "Before we answer all the questions that you've got for us, we're going to explain the situation and everything to you. If you've still got questions once that is done, we'll do our best to answer them after the explanation"

Gabrielle Smith continued to pace the room, nodding as she did so to show her agreement and understanding of Ziva's words. Abby watched this behaviour and tried to assert a little control herself "Mrs Smith" she said calmly and the redhead whirled around to look at her "Please sit down" Abby continued, indicating a vacant chair on the other side of the table and glancing at Ziva who nodded. Gabrielle Smith frowned but obeyed the instructions she had been given, slowly taking a seat.

Ziva opened her mouth to speak but was promptly interrupted by the arrival of Ducky, balancing a tray with three glasses of water on it. He came in quickly, set the tray down on the table and smiled apologetically at all three women "Abigail" he began "The agents et cetera are back and Jethro would like you to go and er 'gather the evidence' for him I think he said, is that it? I have to keep an eye on these two" he added, indicating Ziva and Gabrielle Smith as he tilted his head. Abby smiled and stood up "Righto!" she said, bouncy as usual. Ziva subtly shook her head, finding it hard to understand exactly _where_ Abby got all her energy from; Ziva certainly didn't feel as energetic as Abby.


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N:**** So… Here's another update for all you faithful reading bunnies while I'm working on an incredibly small laptop that is PINK and ugly and *shudder* but eh. It's a computer :D**

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 35**

Abby disappeared out of the room and Ducky took her place next to Ziva as Ziva shot him a look that said quite obviously _I don't need you to keep an eye on me. _Ducky returned the glare with a warm smile, ignoring her sharp annoyed face and passing Gabrielle Smith a glass of water off the tray he had set down onto the table before placing one in front of Ziva and taking a sip from the one that remained. Gabrielle Smith took a large gulp of water before turning to Ziva "So, you said you were going to explain to me what was going on?" she said cautiously.

Ziva nodded slowly, shifting in her chair to find a more comfortable position. "Yes" she replied shortly, fiddling with her tight ponytail with one hand "I hate to have to be the bearer of bad news…" Ziva hesitated, an unusual reaction for the Israeli, and Gabrielle Smith frowned, tilting her head at this statement "Has something happened to David?" she asked slowly and Ziva nodded, a sad look present in her dark brown eyes "Yes. We're very sorry for your loss…His body was found in the front garden of your home a few days ago…" Gabrielle Smith's hand flew up to her mouth and a few sobs escaped her. Ziva sighed deeply and shivered; she knew what it felt like to get bad news and to have to tell it to other people as well.

_~flashback~_

_For a 10 year old, the doctors at __the *name* hospital__ certainly recognised that Ziva was a lot smarter than most children her age. While they had started off putting all explanations into simplified words and phrases so that they were easier for the 10 year old to understand, it soon became clear that this was not required. _

_10 year old Ziva sat on one of the hospital's chairs for visitors with a fidgeting 5 year old Tali on her lap. She sighed; Tali was so young, she wouldn't know what was happening to their mother. But Ziva knew; Ziva knew that their mother had a brain tumour. It had been diagnosed the previous summer and it was supposedly a benign tumour; well at least, it had been until the Doctors had done another scan and had discovered it was growing again. _

_Ziva found the hours that she spent waiting with Tali incredibly agonising; they had no idea how their mother was doing and Tali spent the majority of this time fidgeting. They had been called to the hospital in urgency and Ziva, almost playing 'mother' to Tali as she had done since their mother had been admitted to hospital, had gathered Tali up in such a hurry that she had not had time to gather anything else. She sighed again, feeling alone at age 10 as their father, the deputy Director of the Mossad in Israel, spoke to his colleagues on the phone busily. _

_She knew how the hierarchy in their family worked: their father, Eli David, held his position at Mossad in the highest priority, and this was well known to all others in the family. Their mother was much softer, more caring; she encouraged Ziva to play with the younger Tali, with dolls and such things that encouraged the feminine side of people. Ziva, on the other hand, had always been one to pick fights with boys (and would usually win) and preferred to play games like Battleship. _

_Ziva smiled softly to herself as she remembered how their mother had been towards her and Tali before she had gotten sick. Nowadays she was weak, sleeping a lot and never saying as much when she had been at home with them and later when they had gone to visit her in the hospital. Then, Ziva had found out suddenly that their mother, Nadiya, had been taken to have surgery to remove the tumour that was now dangerous and life threatening. _

_*_

_Ziva shivered as she looked up to find a grave expression on the face of Doctor Jones, the doctor who had treated their mother most of the way through her illness. Ziva moved a now sleepy Tali from her lap onto the chair beside her own and stood up. "Is Ima out of her surgery yet?" she asked, her brown eyes glistening. The doctor sighed, sympathetically rubbing Ziva's shoulder which Ziva did not think of as a __**good**__ sign. He motioned for her to sit down "We are very sorry for your loss" he began_

_Ziva looked up at him quickly, startled "Ms David had a rare type of tumour which was benign for quite a while up until now. Unfortunately, while the team of surgeons were working to remove it, they found that a bleed on the brain had developed which caused complications in the surgery… I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you that Ms David passed away as a result of these complications…" _

_Ziva's emotions had come in a huge rush that fateful day, a great mixture of feelings that she could not control. Not being in control was something that she had always tolerated but had never really liked and the fact that her mother had been taken to surgery without warning had haunted her throughout the rest of her life. _

_Ziva Caria David had always needed to be in control to some degree and had done her very best never to show people around her when she was emotionally affected._

_~end flashback~_

Gabrielle looked up at Ziva a few moments later, obviously trying to pull herself together a little despite her grief "Do you know who k-k-killed him?" she stuttered and Ziva once again nodded slowly, not wanting to give Gabrielle Smith all the information too quickly. "Yes" she replied then paused "We'd... ah... like to ask you a few questions to assist with these investigations, is that okay?" she asked, wanting to check as that was the usual system Gabrielle Smith "Yes. Yes, that's fine. Who was it?" the redhead immediately demanded, her grief beginning to change into anger "Who killed David?" Ziva sighed "Vittorio" she said bluntly "Paul Vittorio. We believe you and him were engaged at one point, is this correct?"

Gabrielle Smith nodded, continuing to sniff "I met Paul a few years ago. We had a fling. I got pregnant. So, we decided to try having a proper relationship, for us and the baby." Ziva nodded silently, thinking of all the experiences she had had. "It went well for a few months, we got along well enough, even got engaged because we were happy once…" she paused, emitting a sad chuckle through a few sniffs "But then… I lost the baby, miscarriage, and suddenly it was like Paul wouldn't or couldn't look at me the same way; as if _I_ was the reason why we lost our baby…"

Ziva nodded, doing her best to understand what Gabrielle Smith was talking about. She stayed silent, wondering if the bereaved redhead would add more detail to her story "He would never admit that it was his fault that we lost the baby…" she mused, bowing her head and shaking it slightly. Ziva tilted her head, trying to understand what Gabrielle Smith meant; Ziva didn't know

"How do you mean, it was his fault?" she asked cautiously, her thick Israeli accent showing her confusion. Gabrielle Smith sighed "Paul always had a bit of a problem controlling his anger; right from the time I met him I noticed that. A couple of days before the miscarriage, I had been really busy trying to organise stuff for the baby and I missed the deadline for paying some bill for something. Paul went crazy." Gabrielle Smith paused to sigh heavily at the memory.


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hi all! Thanks for your continued reviewing – I really appreciate it. Getting nice reviews is such a confidence builder and it's a nice way to start a weekend **** Please keep reviewing and enjoy!**

**Drop me a line if you've got any questions.**

**I don't own anything except the plotline and some of the details that I've changed. Oh, and maybe a third of the characters… Any that aren't in the team, obviously, are mine! Copyright to me! (and EJ for naming them). **

**Chapter 36**

"What happened?" Ziva prompted gently, a situation forming in her mind. "He gave me a bit of a shove 'cos he was a bit pissed of and his anger got a little, no a lot, out of control" Gabrielle admitted "I fell down the stairs and although I never checked or found out, I reckon that could have been what caused the miscarriage. Because two days after that incident, I had a doctor's appointment where they broke the dreadful news… Since we didn't have the baby after that, I made the decision to leave Paul and break off the engagement."

The spirited redhead paused to take in a slow breath. "What was the point, I figured, of getting married when the thing that had led to the marriage in the first place no longer played a part? I left Paul in San Francisco and moved here; a couple of months later I met David. Eventually after dating for about a year, we decided to get married. It was our 10 year anniversary last week…" Gabrielle Smith said, softly and sadly. Ziva took a sip from a water glass, trying to keep herself from d\rifting into reflective thought.

"Poor Samantha…" Gabrielle Smith continued, her blue eyes shining as she sniffed. Ziva glanced at Ducky who mouthed _"daughter"_ back at her, just as Gabrielle Smith lifted her head to lock eyes with Ziva once again. "That's your daughter, yes?" Ziva asked, still cautious not to upset their guest. Gabrielle Smith looked moderately surprised at Ziva's knowledge of her daughter "Yes…" she said slowly "That's right… How did you know that..?" she continued with a frown. Ziva indicated Ducky who was seated on her right

"Doctor Mallard did the autopsy on your husband which meant he got access to the medical and personnel records from the army… A marine's spouse and children are noted on those records" Ziva explained quickly and quietly, showing her experience of working with NCIS. Gabrielle Smith nodded, finally understanding "Right. Yes, Sam – Samantha is our daughter… I'm just glad she wasn't home when that bastard killed David…" she shivered and Ziva tried her best to work out what she was implying; her usually sharp mind particularly slow.

She tilted her head again "What do you mean?" she repeated. Gabrielle Smith looked at the dark-haired Israeli seriously "Because I believe Paul would have killed her" she admitted quietly, drawing in a shaky breath "He always wanted a child when we were together but we lost our chance at parenthood back then… Seeing her at my house probably would have enraged him. I dread to think what could have happened…" the redhead shuddered again at the thought. Ziva shivered slightly "Where is your daughter, Samantha, at the moment?" she asked briskly.

Gabrielle Smith withdrew a small slip of paper from the pocket of her blue coat and handed it to Ziva "She's staying at her friend's" Gabrielle Smith smiled "She'll be having a ball... Well, until I pick her up and break this news to her that is… She'll be devastated… She was always her father's little girl, ion a big way… It was always hard for her when David was away with his work…" Ziva cleared her throat, her dark brown eyes meeting Gabrielle Smith's gaze seriously "Would you mind if we picked her up and brought her here?" Ziva asked gently and the redhead's head snapped up "Why…?" she asked slowly as a concerned frown formed on her face.

Ziva sighed, something that she was doing frequently, and paused "It's a safety thing" she said finally "We would like to move the pair of you to a safe house for a few days" Ziva explained, then she leaned awkwardly towards the table and lowered her voice "In case Paul Vittorio has any mates he's given further instructions to" she added. Gabrielle Smith's blue eyes widened as she received this explanation. There were a few seconds of stunned silence on her part then she quickly nodded vigorously "Right. I understand" she said sharply "Yes, I'd agree to that. Although, Samantha is only 8… Is it okay for me to pick some things up from home first?" Ziva nodded quickly "Yes" she replied "That can be arranged" she said, glancing at Ducky who stood up "I'll get Jethro and the others in here" he announced briskly.

*


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait for this chapter… Year 13/7****th**** Form/last year at New Zealand college is MADNESS! Anyway, here's the update… Sorry the chapter's so short but I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review! It makes my day to have fanfiction emails saying people have reviewed…. Thanks!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 37**

"Who is Jethro?" Gabrielle Smith asked when Ducky had gone. Ziva smiled cryptically "My boss. He used to be a Sniper for the Marines, but now he's the leader of our team of Agents" she explained. "Ah" Gabrielle Smith said, nodding, then she smiled "He sounds like a real character, much like David" she commented. Ziva chuckled "You can figure that out just from that description?" she mused "Wow. Perhaps you should become an agent" she joked then shook her head with a sad smile

"Do not worry, I am joking. You have already lost your husband with connections to the army…" she continued, the serious side of the Mossad Liaison Officer taking over. "Your daughter is too special to lose you as well". Gabrielle Smith nodded "You read my mind on what my reaction was going to be." she replied softly. "You're in the right type of job for your personality, it seems" she added, smiling.

Ziva smiled sadly "Seems we have a lot in common" she said softly. Gabrielle Smith looked confused but said nothing, waiting for Ziva to explain her statement further. Ziva swallowed the lump in her throat "Our personalities" she said at last "Sense of humour, sharp senses and, loss" the redhead tilted her head and Ziva sighed "The loss of your husband; in other words, the death of a person close to you" Gabrielle Smith nodded, beginning to understand "I have lost three people close to me including two family member, at different times in my life" Ziva explained and Gabrielle Smith's eyes widened as Ziva sighed again "I guess what I am saying is that I know what you're going through"

Gabrielle Smith nodded "Wow. That's a few. What happened?" Ziva's dark brown eyes met Gabrielle Smith's gaze "My mother – cancer, my sister – a bomb in Israel and a man from a case who I got to know well in a short amount of time, who died of radiation poisoning" Gabrielle Smith sighed sympathetically "That's no good…" she murmured "You're right though" she agreed "We do have quite a few things in common" she glanced down Ziva's body and, noticing her prominent belly, she smiled "Have fun in parenthood" she said softly "You'll have a ball"

Ziva smiled back at her "I hope so" she replied, her voice equally soft and quiet "You will get to meet my 'other hand' soon enough as well" she added with a smile. Gabrielle Smith frowned "Your 'other hand'?" she asked and Ziva nodded "Yes. It is an.. er.. American saying, correct? Meet my 'other hand' referring to one's boyfriend or girlfriend or spouse, I believe, yes?" Gabrielle Smith smiled as she realised what the spirited Israeli meant "Ah Ziva, my new friend, I do believe you mean your 'other _half_ ', do you not?" Ziva tilted her head once more then nodded after a pause "Yes, actually you are probably right" she agreed with a sheepish smile, "English sayings are not always my strong point…" she added.

*


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know this is a short chapter but anyone who knows me will know what my life is like right now. The word CHAOS comes to mind…**

**So, I just got back from an internet-less 2 week holiday although the good news is that I wrote quite a bit of this fanfiction so there is lots building up that is actually ready to be posted! I will try to post daily for a couple of weeks, but I cannot guarantee this will happen…**

**I always appreciate reviews and at this point in time, it is no different.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 38**

A few minutes later, Gibbs and Tony trooped in after Ducky as he returned. Ziva stood up to introduce the men to Gabrielle Smith. "Mrs Smith" she began formally but the redhead interrupted her "Please, let's have less of this formal rubbish. Please call me Gabrielle" she instructed Ziva who nodded "Right. This is Special Agent Gibbs also known as my boss whom we were talking about a moment ago" she explained, sharing a private joking smile with the redhead.

Gabrielle nodded "Nice to meet you" she said, standing and offering Gibbs her hand "Call me Jethro" Gibbs grunted in response. "And this" Ziva continued, motioning to Tony "Is – " "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" Tony interrupted his girlfriend with his own introduction and naturally, the only real response he got to that was a slap on the back of the head from Gibbs

_Clunk _

"Tony" Ziva finished, glaring slightly at her boyfriend. Gabrielle smiled, shaking Tony's hand "I can see that there is an established hierarchy here" she joked, though her words held some truth.

Ziva laughed lightly in response to the joke of her new friend whom she'd discovered she had a few things in common with. Tony gave a small smile at seeing Ziva finally relax and enjoy herself "Yes" she agreed, glancing at Tony who was rubbing the back of his head "There certainly is. Now," she continued, brisk once more and pointing to Tony "To–ah– Agent DiNozzo will help you get organised to go and pick up some things for you and your daughter" Gabrielle nodded and stood up "Right, can we go?" she asked with a note of urgency in her voice.

She looked at her watch "It's just that it's 1.45pm already, and my daughter Samantha's due to be picked up at 3.15pm… That is a little while from now…" she added "But, the friend's house she's staying at would be easily 30 minutes from here…" Tony stood up a little straighter and cleared his throat. "I'd say let's take Ziva as our driver but she's unable to offer her driving services at the moment…"

_Clunk _

Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head. "C'mon DiNozzo! I'm sure you could drive just as fast as Ziva if you tried…" he winked at the Senior Field Agent and jerked his head slightly towards the door.

Tony grinned wider; he for one was certainly enjoying seeing the softer side of

Gibbs. "On your six, Boss!" he barked, adding a mock salute

_Clunk_

This was met with a third head slap from Gibbs "Oww!" Tony groaned as Ziva, Gabrielle and Gibbs all smirked. _'Okay' _Tony reasoned to himself '_So maybe I shouldn't mess with Gibbs while he shows his softer side as much as I'd like to…'_


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N: Two updates in one day will continue on the condition that reviews are received! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own anything except the unfamiliar characters created by me, my resident character namer EJ and the plot bunny in my head in chains and a large box called Sam. Storylines are all mine, I take full credit for that. The title goes to Sunah, another of my friends who assisted my boredom by creating the beginning of Sam in my brain. Thank you all and good night!**

**Chapter 39**

About 2.05pm, 15 minutes later, Tony and the redheaded Gabrielle were on their way to pick up the things Gabrielle wanted to get for herself and her daughter from their house. "So, your girlfriend Ziva's quite a character, eh??" Gabrielle commented bluntly to Tony as they drove towards the suburb of Arlington. Tony grinned at the mention of his girlfriend and nodded "Zee-vah?" he mused, drawing out her name as he liked to do "Yeah, she's great" he said quietly, with a tone of admiration in his voice.

Gabrielle noticed the tender note in Tony's voice and smiled "Do you love her?" she asked, her voice softer this time as she reflected on her life and memories with her late husband. Tony nodded immediately with a small smile "Yeah" he responded "I love her for who she is, the crazy Israeli ninja chick that she is!" he continued with a laugh "Well, not right at the moment of course" he added "She's not doing too many crazy ninja moves right now…" he joked with a widening smile as they turned into 14th Street N, where Gabrielle Smith lived.

Gabrielle looked at Tony, surprised, as she nodded in understanding of Tony's previous statement "How do you know where I live?" she asked carefully and Tony winked back at her then his expression went serious "When we got the call about the death of your husband, at this address, I drove here from the NCIS base" he explained quickly.

Gabrielle nodded "Oh I see" she said then checked her watch "Right." she continued shortly "Just give me a few minutes to gather some stuff. How long will we be at the safehouse for?" she continued thoughtfully and Tony frowned "Uh… Well today's Saturday… Counting the rest of the weekend and a couple of days for safety… I'd say about 4 days; til Tuesday or Wednesday, something like that"

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows "That long?!" she exclaimed in disbelief then calmed herself enough to reconsider the facts and nodded a little reluctantly "But it's for our safety" she reminded herself and got out of the car. Tony followed her slowly, scanning the area sharply "Gabrielle" he called and the redhead turned to face him "Let me go inside first, eh?"

Gabrielle groaned quietly "Another safety thing?" she queried and Tony nodded with a slightly grim expression "Yeah… Agent Gibbs just wants to make sure than none of Vittorio's buddies have rigged the house with anything… Let's hope not" he added, drawing his gun as the pair walked towards the house. Gabrielle motioned to Tony and silently handed him her keys which Tony accepted with an acknowledging nod. With gun drawn and firmly grasped, Tony led Gabrielle into the vicinity of her house and around the corner to the garden.

*

Gabrielle followed Tony into her house slowly, approaching with an appropriate caution. Once he had made certain that there was nothing posing an immediate danger in the house, he nodded to how Gabrielle that it was safe. She relaxed and quickly began to gather the things she wanted to take with her. Tony stood leaning by the door, watching the spirited redhead finding items to pack.

She spoke to Tony as she continued to pack "So, what will we do while we're at the safehouse?" she asked, curious. Tony shrugged "Um… Well, there's a TV and things there; some board games and a gaming console… And of course, a few of us 'Very Special Agents' will be present!" he joked and Gabrielle smiled, nodding "Okay. So Samantha, being the typical 8 year old girl that she _most certainly_ is, will need some things to keep her amused and occupied." She murmured, nodding to herself. Tony smiled imagining the future of his soon-to-be-extended family.

Gabrielle noticed the warm imaginative smile on Tony's face and her own expression formed a smile. "Do you know the gender of your baby yet?" she asked softly and Tony's shining green orbs met the slightly stern gaze of Gabrielle's blue eyes "Babies" he corrected softly and her blue eyes widened as a confused frown appeared on her face. Tony grinned rather slyly at her confusion "Twins" he explained simply "A boy and a girl. And" he continued excitedly "We've already chosen their names!" Gabrielle looked impressed at this revelation while Tony looked both a little smug and proud of himself. "Wow. That's rather organised" she remarked.

Tony nodded, then as he looked at his watch, his serious expression quickly returned "C'mon" he said urgently "It's 2.25pm – we need to get going if we have to pick your daughter up at 3.15pm plus we need to get to the safe house to set everything up" he added briskly. Gabrielle looked shocked at Tony's rather sudden change of character then quickly nodded. "I'm almost done" she said shortly, picking up the bag from the bed and strolling out the door past Tony who followed her slowly. Gabrielle went into the bathroom, gathering toothbrushes and hairbrushes. Finally, she turned to Tony "That should do it" she announced briskly. Tony nodded "Let's go" he replied quickly.

*


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N: Here's another update for the reader faithful! Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 40**

"This is it" Tony announced to the two redheads as he turned the car into a street filled with plain looking brick buildings in the central parts of the suburb of Fort Dupont. Gabrielle Smith raised her eyebrows which Tony observed out of the corner of his eye. He grinned at her reaction as she exclaimed "_This_ is the safe house?! It looks so… _plain_" Tony nodded, shrugging "Yeah. We like to use plain looking buildings to avoid drawing unnecessary attention to the fact that we are there…" he explained as he stopped the car "Agent Gibbs – my boss, and a few other agents should be here in a minute to get you two settled and things" he added as he opened the car door slightly but didn't get out.

Gabrielle threw a glance towards the back seat and her 8 year old daughter then let out a soft laugh "Samantha's asleep" she whispered to Tony and Tony smiled gently "And, Gibbs is here" Tony added, gesturing to a black car coming down the road that was similar to the one they were in. He paused as he got out of the car to whisper "Do you wanna wake her or just carry her up to the apartment?" he asked and Gabrielle considered this for a moment "I'll carry her up" she decided, getting out of the car herself and opening the back door quietly.

Tony nodded, walking around to hold the door for the redhead. At that moment, Ziva, Abby, Tim and Gibbs slowly emerged from their car and began to walk towards Tony, Gabrielle and the sleeping Samantha. Standing behind Gabrielle who was moving her sleeping daughter slowly, Tony caught Gibbs' eye and motioned to him with a silencing finger. Gibbs gave a short nod in response, pausing to relay the instructions to the rest of his team and adoptive 'family'.

The four people arriving joined Tony beside Gabrielle and she looked at them with an acknowledging nod as she lifted her sleeping daughter from the car. Gibbs indicated the way they were going with one finger and he and Tony led the others up towards a red-brick building near the cars. Tim walked next to Gabrielle Smith as Abby and Ziva slowly brought up the rear, chatting in a soft whisper. Gibbs pulled a set of keys from the pocket of his jacket as they reached apartment 42B.

The door opened to reveal a large, open living room space with a few doors leading off it. Tony motioned for Gabrielle to follow him and went through one of the doors into one of the bedrooms. Gabrielle Smith laid the sleeping child on the bed carefully, nodding at Tony silently in appreciation of his help. The pair exited the room with Tony pausing to pull the door almost closed. Gabrielle wandered around the rest of the apartment in an exploring manner then returned to the gathering of NCIS personnel.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door and the three men exchanged anxious looks. Both Tony and Tim drew their guns and advanced slowly towards the door with Tim leaning to look through the eyehole in the door. He relaxed instantly, putting away his gun and motioning for Tony to do the same. "It's only Ducky" Tim said in a low voice. Tony put his gun away slowly, shrugging slightly "We can't be too careful" Tony countered, still moving cautiously. "Especially with Abs and Ziva here as well" he added, opening the door and flashing the medical examiner a smile. "Heyyy Ducky!" he exclaimed excitedly then he regained his composure a little as a serious expression take over his face. Ducky returned the smile with a chuckle "Hello Anthony, Timothy" he added with an acknowledging nod, coming into the room to see four sets of curious eyes focussed in the direction of the door.

As they recognised the tall Scottish man, three out of the curious four relaxed but Gabrielle Smith's expression changed to one of concentrated curiosity. She stood up and advanced towards Ducky "You're –" "Doctor Donald Mallard, resident medical examiner" Ducky interrupted, offering Gabrielle Smith his and swiftly. She accepted it with a nod, turning to join Ziva and Abby on the couch once again. Tony and Tim also took the opportunity to sit down as Ducky surveyed the other people in the room wit ha sweeping glance "Hello Ziva, Abigail" he greeted the two women, each with an accompanying nod. He turned to face the armchair further round "Jethro" he added with a further nod "And who are you?" a small voice interrupted and all but one of the adults were startled by this sudden noise, turning quickly to see what it was.

Gabrielle was the only one who remained unaffected by the sudden noise; instead she turned and knelt down so that she was at the same level as her little girl. She chuckled "C'mhere" she said softly, holding out her arms. The little redhead, a spitting image of her mother, slowly and cautiously went to her mother's embrace. Gabrielle released her daughter from the hug and captured the child's intense stare "Samantha" she began "These are NCIS people" she turned to Gibbs who was seated in the armchair "Some introductions for Samantha please." she hissed urgently "She needs to start trusting you" Gibbs nodded instantly, standing up and slowly making his way towards the little girl.

"Hey there" he said carefully, bending down and offering the young girl his hand "My name is Special Agent Gibbs. What's your name?" Samantha accepted Gibbs' hand with a cautious frown on her face "Samantha, Samantha Smith" she answered proudly and Gibbs nodded "Well, we do a lot of work with putting away bad people who do bad stuff to other people. And, these are some of my friends. This is Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Dr Donald Mallard and NCIS Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee." Gibbs introduced the members of his team to the 8 year old, pointing to each one as he said their names in turn. "But those are their full names, you can just call them Ziva, Abby, Ducky – our friend's nickname, Tony and Tim. Okay?"

Samantha nodded slowly, understanding as best she could and appearing to be starting to trust them. "Where's Daddy?" she asked quietly after a few moments. Gabrielle sat down, motioning for her daughter to sit with her. Ziva shivered suddenly and Tony instinctively wrapped his arms around her in comfort. Gabrielle sighed and took a deep breath "He's gone, Sam" she said quietly "A nasty man came to our house to attack me but since I was not there, he shot Daddy instead…" she cuddled her daughter close "He's dead Sweetie" she continued, rubbing her daughter's back gently. "I'm sorry" she continued in a whisper.

Samantha snuggled closer to her mother, a few tears beginning to roll down her face "Has Daddy gone to Heaven?" she murmured and Gabrielle nodded "Yeah baby, he has. He's gone to hang out with the angels and your Grandma Josie, do you remember her?" Samantha nodded, sniffing a little "Where's the nasty man that killed Daddy now?" she asked and Gabrielle's eyes blazed a little more "He's been caught" she said shortly "And he's going to jail for a very long time. We don't need to worry about him anymore" this made the little girl lift her head, the expression in her eyes the spitting image of her mother's. "Good" she said simply.


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N: Here's another update for you because after this, it may be a couple of days before I get to update again… Please review and enjoy the sweet Tiva scenes which follow!**

**Chapter 41**

"Gabrielle and little Samantha are very unlucky" Ziva mused as she and Tony took a walk to get some fresh air. Tony nodded, deep in thought "You've been a bit unlucky too though, Sweetcheeks" he reminded his girlfriend softly. Ziva shivered but nodded "Yes" she agreed "I have been. But" she continued "Everybody has some good and some bad luck in their lives" she said rather sharply, her usual mask taking over. Tony did his best not to scoff a little at this comment, but it didn't work very well. Tony's reaction earnt him a sharp glare and he immediately silenced his reactions, simply nodding instead

"Well I hope your luck improves, starting now" he murmured, dropping a gentle kiss onto Ziva's neck. She smiled softly "Thank you Tony. But I think my luck already improved, with your help" she added, turning to gaze lovingly into Tony's warm green eyes. Tony smiled at his girlfriend "I love you Sweetcheeks" he whispered in her ear and Ziva continued to gaze at Tony as they arrived back at the red brick building "I love you too, my little hairy butt" Ziva replied with a grin.

*

Re-entering the safe house apartment, the pair greeted the others who were still in the safe house once again. "You're on tea duty, DiNozzo" Gibbs barked, nodded at Tony as soon as they came into the living room of the apartment. Tony groaned, opening his mouth to protest "Now, DiNozzo!" Gibbs cut his senior Agent off with a firm instruction and Tony was instantly silent. He disappeared into the kitchen without another word as Ziva carefully joined Samantha, Gabrielle, Abby, Tim and Gibbs, who were sitting down on the two couches and the armchair.

Gabrielle and Tim smirked at Tony being put firmly in his 'place' by Gibbs. '_Almost like a second family_' Abby thought happily, watching the interactions and sharing a knowing glance with Ziva "Mummy…" Samantha piped up, disrupting the moment "Yeah Sam?" Gabrielle answered "I'm bored!" Samantha announced, folding her arms and pouting slightly "What is there to do here?"

Gabrielle chuckled at her daughter's words "I'm sorry Sweetie. I know it's not very exciting here, but we have to stay safe. If you ask nicely, one of these agents might take you down to the playground in the park tomorrow" Gabrielle said to her daughter as she looked at her watch "Because it's 4.45pm now, too late to go today. Alright?" Samantha sighed but nodded "Yes" she decided sensibly. "Tomorrow. Promise?" she said slowly, looking at her mother intently and this made Gabrielle smile _Just like her father_ she thought. "Well" she replied "Only if you ask the agents nicely. Maybe Agent Gibbs or one of these two ladies will take you, if you ask nicely and use your manners" Gabrielle instructed her daughter firmly.

Samantha looked terrified and determined at the same time as she turned towards the trio of mentioned agents. "Excuse me" she said slowly and politely, looking at Gibbs, Ziva and Abby in turn "Would any of you be willing to take me to the park tomorrow please?" she asked quietly. The two women exchanged amused glances and both quickly looked expectantly at Gibbs. He got the message from the pair, summoning Samantha towards him with a finger and a gentle glance with his soft blue eyes. She responded cautiously, tilting her head a little as she neared Gibbs. He lent down so that they were level and said "I will take ya to the park tomorrow, how 'bout that?" loudly enough for the rest of the room's occupants to hear.

Samantha smiled widely "You're a nice man" she noted. Gibbs gave a small smile as he lowered his voice and continued speaking to the little girl "D'ya think we should ask the other man to come to the park too?" he enquired and Samantha frowned in thought "Which one?" she pointed out "That one?" she said first, pointing at Tim who sat on the couch between Gibbs and Ziva "Or the one in the kitchen?" she wondered, as there came clattering noises from the direction of the kitchen. Gibbs raised his eyebrows in partially pretend thought "Dunno" he replied with a shrug "What d'ya reckon?" he asked and Samantha looked thoughtful then determined, announcing "That one" as she pointed at Tim.

Gibbs smiled "Okay" he agreed with a shrug. At this point, they all heard further clattering from the kitchen followed by a yelp and a crash. Ziva sighed and cleared her throat as she stood up carefully, rolling her eyes "I will go and help Tony make the tea" she stated, obviously slightly irritated at her boyfriend's inability to make tea. Gibbs nodded, chuckling lightly then turned back to Samantha "How about you go ask that man if he'll come with us to the park?" he suggested in a low voice "His name is Tim, okay? He won't hurt 'cha" he added, seeing a frightened look briefly flicker across the girl's face.

Samantha nodded determinedly and stood up, approaching Tim slowly and cautiously. Tim reacted equally slowly, as he leaned down to the level of the 8 year old Samantha "Excuse m, Tim" began the small redhead carefully and Tim's green eyes met her fiery blue instantly "Would you like to come to the park with me and Agent Gibbs tomorrow?" she asked quietly and Tim quickly nodded "Sure" he said, accepting the invitation as he felt Gibbs' sharp gaze focussed on him expectantly. Samantha smiled "Yay" she cried, bouncing up and down excitedly. Watching the interactions unfold in front of her, Abby smiled at Tim's reactions to the young girl. She rubbed her belly gently, feeling their baby kicking a little

_He's going to be a great father to our little girl_ she thought to herself.

Ziva wandered slowly into the kitchen to find a wincing Tony holding his left hand gingerly under the cold tap. She sighed a little more softly this time, letting her mask fall and feeling sympathetic towards Tony "What did you do, my little hairy butt? Did you burn yourself?" she continued in a concerned tone, noticing the kettle on the floor and using her investigating mind to put the pieces together. Tony tried to maintain his composure with a slight shake of his head but as Ziva glared at him softly, he gave in as he knew he'd lost anyway. He sighed in defeat and nodded a little sheepishly "Yeah… My hands were wet and I went to pick the jug up and it slipped… Got a mind of its own, I reckon!" Tony added jokingly, looking into Ziva's mesmerizing dark brown eyes. Ziva's serious expression stayed, ignoring the joke he had attempted to make for this situation.

Tony tried again "Will you kiss it better for me Zee-vah?" he asked with a sad yet sly expression. Ziva rolled her eyes, cracking a small, almost mocking smile "No" she refused plainly and Tony pouted "Awww" he grumbled playfully in protest and Ziva smirked "Come on Tony. You are a grown man and you are going to be a father soon  
she reminded him "Soon you will be the one kissing things better. Time to grow up a bit, my little hairy butt" she continued softly, moving around the kitchen slowly and making the tea.

Tony tilted his head, watching her movement. Suddenly Ziva turned back to Tony as they waited for the kettle to boil "But just this once" she said slowly, wandering towards him and lifting his arm up gently to inspect the burn "I will show you how it is done so that you will know, for when it is your turn to do this" she finished softly, kissing the angry red burn mark on his arm then pausing a moment as his sparkling green eyes met her shining dark brown eyes. Tony smiled softly at her "Thank you Sweetcheeks" he muttered.


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about my lack of updates… School is insane, ditto with life and well, uni decisions and crap are kinda taking over… Meanwhile, here's another chapter for the faithfuls! I apologise if this isn't how an 8 year old would act but I'm imagining this as I don't have any siblings so I don't really know… Apologies for that… **

**As usual, I own nothing, but wish I did, bla bla bla…**

**And that's all from me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 42**

The following morning, the entire population of adults in the safehouse were woken by an excited Samantha at 7am, a little earlier than _some_ of them would have liked "Park! Park! Park!" she chirped happily, dancing around in circles while the adults watched, most of them still half asleep. Ziva, Gibbs and Gabrielle were the only ones who became instantly alert as soon as they were woken by the excited child.

Gibbs smirked, watching Samantha jumping and fidgeting as they all shared breakfast at the large dining table. She waited with an excited impatience as the adults finished their cups of tea "Alright" Gibbs began gruffly, glancing at McGee and Samantha in turn "Who's ready to go to the park?" he asked in a softer tone than usual as for once he let his mind drift back to memories of Shannon and Kelly

"Me! Me! I am! I am!" 8 year old Samantha's excited cries filled the room suddenly drawing Gibbs out of his memories. Gibbs smiled softly _She's the same age as Kelly was_ he mused, bending down close to the young girl with shining eyes "Are you now?" he teased with an almost fatherly tone and Samantha quickly nodded "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried from the other side of the table, Gabrielle Smith and Tim watched the interactions between Samantha and Gibbs respectively with amusement.

Gibbs looked at Tim expectantly who gave a slight nod, then he turned back to the eager Samantha "Righto" he said "You're ready, I'm ready and it looks like McGee is ready too" he announced, leaning closer to the small girl to whisper "We can call him Tim though. Okay?" little Samantha nodded at his instructions and jumped up from her place at the big table "Let's go!" she announced, slightly impatient. Gibbs chuckled "Alright then. Why don't you go and get your coat and shoes on?" he pointed towards Ziva "I'm sure Ziva will help you" he suggested then his serious expression returned once the pair had disappeared into one of the bedrooms

"DiNozzo!" he growled "Yeah Boss!" came Tony's meek reply as usual "You're the Senior Field Agent. You're in charge while we're at the park" Tony smiled broadly "On ya six, Boss!" he exclaimed

_Clunk_

The second of Tony's usual retorts way met immediately by a sharp slap on the back of the head from Gibbs. Tony groaned, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. Abby and Tim shared a glance "You never learn, do you Tony?" Tim teased as he and Abby snickered. Tony glared back at the pair with a shrug, making Tim and Abby snicker again, just as Samantha and Ziva came back into the room.


	44. Chapter 43

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the delays between updates on this… Don't let anyone ever tell you that Year 13 in the New Zealand school system is an easy year! It most certainly is not! **

**Having said that, here's another chapter for you to read and review! (hint hint)**

**As usual, I don't own anything except the fictional characters which it will be fairly easy to find if you watch the show as much as I do and the idea although the starting point for this fic and most of the character names were from my faithful and weird though in a good way and none the less awesome friends! **

**That's all from me, please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 43**

A few minutes later, Gibbs, Tim and 8 year old Samantha were on their way to the park, down the road from the safehouse. As the trio walked down the road towards the park, 8 year old Samantha piped up, turning her attention to her two companions "So how do you get the bad guys?" she asked, curious. Tim and Gibbs exchanged glances then Gibbs nodded at Tim's questioning expression and Tim understood "Well" he began, trying to think of a good way to explain what they did. He decided on a simplified but long explanation

"We get called to investigate bad things that happen and we look in different places and ask all sorts of questions to find out what happened. We also have a few people to help us with specific things – Ducky, he deals with the bodies and helps find out what killed the people we find; Michelle, who you haven't met, she's a lawyer so she deals with all the legal stuff and Abby, she deals with fingerprints and all sorts – she's quite often the one who does a lot of the hard work in helping us find the bad people too. She helps us to find leads to find people who are generally connected to the bad people" Tim explained and Samantha's blue eye kept a stare into Tim's green eyes as he spoke.

Once he had finished, the small girl was silent for a few moment as her 8 year old brain processed all the new information she had received. She turned to Gibbs, tilting her head with a curious expression "Do you like your job?" she asked and Gibbs smile, an amused sparkle in his blue eyes "Yeah, Samantha" he began at last "I do enjoy doing what I do" he glanced at Tim with a smile "I think I could safely say that most people at NCIS enjoy their work" he continued and the little girl smiled at this. Her smile grew wider as they turned the corner and Rock Creek Park came into view. Tim offered the 8 year old his hand, which she accepted, and the three of them crossed the road.

Safely arriving at the playground, Samantha immediately headed for the swings with Tim and Gibbs following close enough behind "Would you like me to push you?" Tim called as they arrived after Samantha. She paused to turn back to Tim and nodded "Yes please!" she chirped happily, getting herself up onto the swing. Tim turned to Gibbs as if asking his permission. Gibbs smile "Go on, Tim" he said, winking at the younger field agent. Tim nodded with a smile "Thanks boss" he murmured, allowing his thoughts to drift once more to Abby and their unborn child. He wandered over to where the 8 year old was beginning to swing herself

"Okay, ready?" he asked from behind the swing and Samantha nodded happily from her position on the swing. Tim pulled the swing back towards himself slowly "Are you holding on tight?" he asked in a caring and fatherly tone. The little girl nodded again "Yep!" she exclaimed excitedly "I'm ready!" Tim smile "Okay" he said calmly as he released the swing "Wheee!" exclaimed Samantha as Tim pushed her swing forwards again and again. Gibbs walked over to the bench just opposite the swings, sat down and turned back to watch Tim and the 8 year old interacting.

He smiled at the joy in Tim's facial expression _'Good things come to those who wait'_ he quipped to himself, watching Tim acting fatherly towards the young girl. _And_ he continued in his thoughts _My team, my family have waited long enough for their good things and good luck. It's time for some good things to come to my family._


	45. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated! Life is bloody hectic… Year 13… /7****th**** form…. Aka busy busy times….. But good times!**

**So here's another chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated and shall be awarded with cookies! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 44**

_Knock, knock, knock_

Tony and Ziva's eyes shot up when they heard a rhythmic tap at the door of the safehouse apartment. They exchanged a quick glance then Tony indicated for Ziva to stay put with a sharp glance while he drew his gun, advancing towards the door slowly. On the other side of the door, Gibbs groaned quickly when he saw Tony's green eyes peeking through the eyehole in the door. _Knock, kn-knock_ Gibbs tapped his knuckles against the door rather impatiently "C'mon Da-Nozzo! It's only us! Open the damn door!" he growled through the door t the Senior Field Agent. There saw a slight pause then the door was opened to reveal Tony standing still with his gun out by his side "Ah, sorry Boss…" Tony said sheepishly, which earned him a headslap from Gibbs.

_Clunk_

"Ow" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head with a grimace "What was that for, Boss?" he groaned. Gibbs ushered Tim and Samantha inside then turned to Tony with a half smile on his face. "That" he said calmly "Was for not realising that it was me and these two very quickly!" he tapped the side of his head with two fingers sarcastically, noting in a low voice "You need to learn to use your head a little more, Da-Nozzo" he growled in the Senior Field Agent's ear. Tony grinned sheepishly "Got it Boss" he said quietly with an uneasy wink.

"Right" Gibbs began several hours later as the group relaxed inside the safehouse apartment "Who's ready for some lu–" his question was cut short by a sharp tap at the door _rat-a-tat-tat_ Gibbs frowned, strolling quickly towards the door with one hand on his holster. "Jethro!" came a slightly muffled voice from outside as Gibbs went to look through the eyehole in the door "It's Dr Mallard. May I come in?" Gibbs relaxed and immediately moved away from the door. "Yeah, Duck." he said quickly "Hang on" he proceeded to quickly open the door, revealing Ducky carrying several large bags. "I come bearing gifts!" joked the medical examiner, winking at Gibbs who smirked "Thought I would bring you lot some lunch since you have to be here." he smiled at Samantha who was now watching him with an intense blue-eyed stare.

Ducky wandered over to her, holding out a hand "Hello" he said to the young girl "My name is Doctor Mallard, but you can just call me by my nickname, Ducky. You're Samantha, aren't you?" he continued with a wink and smile. Samantha accepted Ducky's outstretched hand with a nod "Yes. I am Samantha Marilyn Smith" she said proudly. Gibbs smiled as he watched Ducky and Samantha meet before Samantha took off across the room and began to draw once again "As I was saying" he began again "Who's ready for some lunch, which Ducky has kindly brought?" Gibbs asked. 8 year old Samantha Smith looked up from where she was now drawing again at the smaller table "I am!" she announced quickly. Gibbs chuckled as he watched Ziva caringly, who was watching the young Samantha drawing.

Seated on one couch and totally lost in his thoughts as Gabrielle and Abby chatted, Tony looked up subtly to watch the fatherly appearance of Gibbs. Gibbs glanced at Ziva in silence; crystal blue eye shared a short conversation with Ziva's earthly brown

_Are you okay? – Is she okay?_

_I'm fine. She's… well coping I would say, as best she can…_

Gibbs nodded; from his position, Tony could still see that there was deep concern clouding his piercing blue eyes. He shifted his view to scan the room slowly, looking at each person in turn; he saw Ziva helping Samantha who was drawing busily, Gabrielle watching her daughter out of the corner of her eye as she chatted to Abby, Tim reading a book contently with Ducky and Gibbs watching over everyone as they shared conversation in low voices.


	46. Chapter 45

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated in forever and yes, you may headslap me for that cos I deserve it… But I've been a bit creatively-challenged for the flashbacks in this chapter since Kate is a character that I haven't seen much of (although since I now own Season 2 on DVD, this has changed…). But I finally managed to get these written so that I can continue posting because I've just finished writing Chapter 91 so I figured it was about time I got around to breaking this chapter… ****I'll do my best to do daily updates for a few days but there are still some bits that need fixing in nearby chapters… In the meantime, enjoy and I apologise if the flashbacks seem to be formatted a little weirdly – they are. :D**

**Have fun reading and please review! (I has cookies…)**

**Chapter 45**

It was at that exact moment that he realised that there was one significant person missing from this gathering of the NCIS 'family': _Kate._

_~begin flashback~  
__NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo missed the predecessor to his pregnant girlfriend, the late Caitlin "Kate" Todd.  
He thought about how she had watched him the whole time, while he was sick with the plague; watching him with a sadness always present in her green eyes. Although she talked with him and joked with him throughout their time in the hospital, Tony could sense the sadness in his friend's eyes.  
~end flashback ~_

At that moment, Tony recalled another special moment he'd shared with Kate and he smiled sadly at the memory: the discussions they'd had about having kids.

The first had been while they were checking out the area before heading on to rescue an 8 year old girl.

_~begin flashback ~  
Kate: When I'm a mother, I'm never letting my kids out of my sight  
Tony: Oh yeah? How do you plan on doing that?  
Kate: GPS locator strapped to their ankle, audio and video surveillance built into their clothes  
Tony: No, I mean the part about becoming a mother...  
Kate: Hah, funny…  
~end flashback~_

The second part of their conversations that day had been at the very end of the case, while they were watching a family be all back together again. Tony recalled the soft, musing tone of Kate's words from that moment.

_~begin flashback~  
Kate: Kinda makes you think__…  
Tony: About what?  
Kate: Having kids someday…  
Tony: Yeah… I don't think I could handle that…  
~end flashback ~_

The very last time he had heard Kate's voice was the fourth moment he remembered just then.

_~begin flashback ~  
They'd just finished up their protection detail assignment on Gibbs. Kate had made some witty comment about the assignment when – BANG – a bullet from the bastard Ari had hit her squarely, right between the eyes. He was well and truly dead now, thank goodness, killed by his half-sister – Tony's girlfriend in fact – the one and only Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David. Kate's death had shaken them all up, __**even the unshakable one-of-a-kind Leroy Jethro **__**Gibbs, **__who had previously seen Kate as his own daughter.  
~end flashback ~_

"What's weighing so much on your mind, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked, bringing Tony out of his drifting thoughts "Nothing, Boss" he responded quickly, trying to sound convincing. Gibbs wandered over to Tony and slapped him on the back of the head

_Clunk_

Gibbs then stood up and beckoned for Tony to follow him with one finger. Tony obeyed immediately, quickly standing and following Gibbs into the kitchen as the others watched with interest for a moment before returning to their conversations and activities.

Once in the kitchen, Gibbs turned quickly to Tony "What's up, Tony?" he asked in a low voice "And don't say nothing!" he added. Tony sighed and ran one hand through his short crop of dark hair "It's really no big deal…" he tried and Gibbs glared at him "Are you honestly going to stick to that, DiNozzo? Cos, 'really nothing' is certainly affecting you quite a lot. C'mon DiNozzo, spill!" he commanded and Tony sighed again, pacing.

Finally, Tony paused, looked Gibbs square in the face with sad green eyes and said quietly "I miss Kate" Gibbs' blue eyes and hard glare softened "We all do, Tony" he replied softly, running a hand through his own hair with a sigh. "Every single day" he continued softly "I wish we didn't have to lose people close to us to bastards like Ari, but we do" Tony glanced up at his boss with shining eyes "Every day I wish I had done something, anything that could have helped prevent Kate's death." he paused, his voice thick and shaky

"I think about what Kate would be dong right now – probably kicking my arse over something" he added with a sad chuckle "And" he continued, swallowing hard. Gibbs stayed silent and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue "I imagine how she and Ziva would get on and what he'd be saying about our relationship. And the relationship between Abby and McDad of course"

Gibbs listened patiently to his Senior Agents emotions then grasped Tony's shoulders "Tony…" he said slowly and carefully "We couldn't have known what was going to happen with Ari. We, unfortunately, got caught off our guard and it cost us Kate. But none of us could have known what was going to happen; none of us, you hear me? So stop beating yourself up, okay? It'll only make you miserable, and this is not the time to be miserable. You're about to become a father to twins! You're going to need your strength and happiness... Trust me on that" Tony hung his head and started to protest "But Boss–"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs cut Tony off sharply, pointing at him with one finger and an authoritive glance "Not. Your. Fault. Now c'mon, go back out there and support your girlfriend. She needs and wants your help, whether she says so or not" he paused then slapped Tony on the back of the head once again

_Clunk_

Tony gave a small yelp of surprise, rubbing the back of his head "What was that for, Boss?" asked Tony indignantly "That" explained Gibbs "Was what Kate would want to do if she found out it had taken you this long to find yourself a soulmate so good for you, who's been so close to you for this long" he said firmly with a small smile "And, for finally breaking rule 12" he added, his voice light but with a stern undertone. Tony did his best to enjoy Gibbs' light-hearted comment with a chuckle but Gibbs could tell he was still distracted.

"Thanks Boss" Tony said quietly, running a hand though his hair again and starting to head for the door. Gibbs stopped him once again with a firm hand "You take care of Ziva, Tony. You hear me? She's a fragile soul, don't forget that" Tony swallowed and nodded seriously "I'll take care of her" he promised "She's even more fragile right now…" he added softly, heading back towards the lounge and his girlfriend.


	47. Chapter 46

**A/N: This is your lucky day, my littl' reader bunnies! Two updates within a few hours! And you might have seen it coming because in the words of the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs "I teach them to anticipate" xD Have a good day, dears.**

**Chapter 46**** (posted 16/7/10)**

While Tony and Gibbs were having a deep discussion in the kitchen, Ziva was busily keeping an eye on 8 year old Samantha Smith. Ziva leaned awkwardly over the table towards the young girls drawing "So what have you drawn there, Samantha?" she asked gently with a small smile "A house with a family outside!" Samantha explained simply. Ziva smiled a little wider and chuckled softly at the innocence of the 8 year old.

_She seems happier today_  
Ziva thought to herself "Is that right?" she said in reply and Samantha nodded proudly. Abby and Tim sat silently now, happily watching the interactions between 8 year old Samantha and the Israeli Mossad assassin that was Ziva. Tim and Abby exchanged amused glances as they both considered the situation at hand: Ziva, the Israeli Mossad assassin, pregnant and currently entertaining an 8 year old.

Just then, Tim noticed two figures watching quietly from the doorway of the kitchen – Tony and Gibbs. Tony put a finger to his lips, a signal not to alert Ziva to their silent presence as she had so far failed to notice them standing there. Tony smiled as he leant on the doorframe watching Ziva discuss the drawing on the table with the young artist herself. He decided not to disturb the pair as they interacted happily; instead he stood watching for a few minutes, before he noticed Ducky watching him with a questioning expression. Tony nodded quickly, beckoning for Ducky to come into the kitchen. The medical examiner shook his head slightly which confused Tony until Ducky gained the attention of everybody else in the room

"Excuse me" he said meekly in his Scottish accent, clearing his throat "But what would everyone like in their sandwiches for lunch?" he asked, digging in the bags he had brought with him "We've got honey, vegemite, peanut butter, jam, jelly, cheese, steak, ham… Preferences?" 8 year old Samantha's head shot up "I'd like honey please!" she announced before returning to her newest drawing. Ducky chuckled, making a record of it on a slip of paper jokingly like a waiter. He nodded "Noted. And for you Ziva?" he joked, meeting the dark brown eyes of the Israeli-American. Ziva frowned "Hmm" she said, tilting her head slightly in mock thought "I would have to say steak for me please. Thank you Ducky" she added with a wink and he returned with a smile before turning towards the rest of the adults

"Gabrielle?" he asked, as he met the redhead's blue eyed gaze "Uh, I will have a cheese sandwich please" she smiled at Ducky who nodded rather briskly "Righto" he said, taking a note "Timothy?" he asked, continuing around the group in no particular order. Tim frowned "Uh vegemite. Thanks Ducky" he said finally with a mile. Ducky nodded "And you, Abigail?" he continued, using the full names of his co-workers as usually only he did. "Peanut butter please!" Abby replied instantly when she was asked. This made Ducky chuckled "Noted, Abigail" he said calmly, looking at her over the rim of his glasses.

He paused then turned towards the doorway into the kitchen "What about you two? Jethro? Antony?" he asked as he wandered towards them slowly. Gibbs smirked "I'm gonna have good ol' PB&J" he said with a mile. Tony's usual grin faded slightly "That was gonna be my choice, Boss!" he cried indignantly. Gibbs shrugged "You can have the same… Dun worry me…" he told Tony firmly. Tony grinned like an excited child and Gibbs and Ducky exchanged amused glances with a chuckle.

Gibbs moved over and slapped the back of Tony's head

_Clunk_  
"Ow!" Tony yelped as usual, rubbing his head "What was that for?" he asked quickly. Gibbs smirked "For acting childish, DiNozzo! C'mon, grow up!" Tony gave an embarrassed smile "Sorry Boss…" he apologised, earning him nothing more than another headslap

_Clunk_  
"Don't apologise, sign of weakness! When will you learn, DiNozzo?" Gibbs ranted, partially joking. Abby, Ziva and McGee shared a glance, smirking at Tony's normal behaviour.

"Are you finished, Samantha?" Tony asked the 8 year old as she finished the last mouthful of her sandwich. Samantha nodded "Yup! All done!" she said proudly. Tony smiled "Wanna play a game with me?" he asked slowly. Samantha tilted he head and studied him for a moment "What was your name?" she asked curiously "Tony" he replied quickly "Tony DiNozzo" Samantha nodded "Oh that's right" she said intelligently "Well what games can we play?" she continued in response to his earlier question. Tony frowned before walking over to a set of cupboards below some shelves and opening one of them

"Uh we've got Twister, Monopoly" he paused to open the other cupboard "Mousetrap… Operation" he shuddered at that one "Or just good ol' cards. Do you know how to play Snap?" he asked thoughtfully and 8 year old Samantha nodded "Of course!" she exclaimed "I love that game!" Tony's smile instantly grew "So do I!" he replied, pulling out a pack of cards "C'mon, let's play!" Samantha nodded in agreement, quickly coming closer to Tony. As the pair of them settled down to play, chatting busily about the rules of the game and such, Ziva watched them out of the corner of her eye. _Well_ she thought to herself as she watched them interact with a smile _Perhaps his childish side can do some good after all._


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Have you got everything, Samantha?" Gabrielle asked as they packed up their things and prepared to be escorted home two days later, on Tuesday. The 8 year old looked around once more and nodded "Yep! I've got everything!" she announced firmly. Gabrielle smiled and nodded "Good" she said then turned towards Gibbs and the rest of the team who were gathered in the living room of the safehouse apartment "We're ready. May we go home now please, Agent Gibbs?" she asked, a tired note in her voice. Gibbs nodded "Of course" he grunted then turned to his agents "DiNozzo, you and Ziva will escort Samantha back to their house. McGee, you, Abby and myself will take Gabrielle" his team nodded as Gibbs himself turned to Gabrielle again

"Are you alright with Samantha going with my agents separately? It's precautionary, a safety thing" Gabrielle nodded seriously, looking at his daughter with a smile "Yeah, that's fine. I trust your agents as does Sam. We know you'll keep us safe" Gibbs nodded then briskly turned "C'mon, gear up, let's go" he barked, strolling across the room and leading the way out the door. A chorus of "Yes Boss!" arose from the two men as they helped their girlfriends out the door of the apartment, down the stairs and out towards the cars.

Having dropped Gabrielle and Samantha back at their home along with instructions from Gibbs to be cautious, the team got into the cars to head back to NCIS Headquarter; Gibbs, McGee and Abby in one car and Tony and Ziva in the other. "Tony…" Ziva began thoughtfully and Tony glanced at Ziva with a questioning look "What were you and Gibbs talking about the other day when you were in the kitchen?" she asked, a tone of concern in her voice. Tony shrugged but as he saw the death glare he was receiving, he complied "Kate" he said softly "The agent who was on Gibbs' team before the liaison position was created" he recited in an expressionless tone. Ziva nodded "I know. She was Abby's best friend, yes? Killed on the job I believe" Tony nodded with a sigh as Ziva frowned, remembering hat she had heard from various people about this dead 'Kate' character.

"Oh" she realised quietly, making some connections. Tony looked at her, his eyes sad and Ziva paused a moment "Ari?" she guessed, studying Tony's face to gauge his reaction. Tony looked up at her silently and from the expression on his face, she knew. She nodded to herself "Kate was the agent who was shot by Ari when he was after Gibbs, yes?" she checked and Tony nodded once as Ziva processed these facts "I am sorry, Tony" she said softly "I wish that tragedy did not surround our lives the way it does…" Tony sighed as he glanced at Ziva "Thank you Sweetcheeks" he replied with a small smile "It's been two and a half years since…" he swallowed hard

"But you can not get it out of your head?" Ziva finished gently. Tony turned to her, surprised, as he stopped the car "Yeah… How did you know that, Sweetcheeks?" he asked cautiously. Ziva looked her boyfriend in the eyes "Tali" she said quietly "And my mother. My memories of them will always be there… That's how I knew, my little hairy butt. You'll always have memories of Kate, yes? You just need to remember better times, rather than the last memories you have of her. Trust me on that" she added and Tony nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're back at HQ, Zee" he joked, appearing to cheer up though Ziva knew he was still hurting inside. She laughed lightly "Yes. Let us go up else Gibbs will wonder where we have got to!" she said with a smile, slowly getting out of the car. Tony followed her to the elevator in the parking building and they stepped in after the elevator arrived.

Tony looked up as the elevator 'binged', announcing their arrival at the correct floor, to see only McGee at his desk in the bullpen "Hey McLoner!" he greeted his co-worker with a nickname as usual. Tim rolled his eyes "Hi Tony, hey Ziva" he replied "Oh Tony, Gibbs is up in the Director's office, said to tell you to go up there when you arrived" Tim continued before returning to his computer. Tony grinned "Well thank you, McMessenger, for delivering the message! I shall return!" he added in a heroic voice and Tim and Ziva both rolled their eyes. Ziva sat down carefully at her desk, watching her boyfriend disappearing towards the stairs.

Tony headed off up the stairs and was surprised to see no Cynthia and to see that the door was ajar. Approaching it cautiously, on an angle, he raised a hand to tap his knuckles on the doorframe but stopped as he heard two distinctive voices talking hurriedly in almost hushed tones. He stood still, hidden from the pair's view but still able to watch them as he listened

"I miss us, Jethro" _the Director, Jenny's voice _

"Me too, Jen. But we can't keep going on again, off again" _Gibbs' voice_ thought Tony, a bit surprised. Tony heard the director snicker and there was a long pause. Tony moved slightly so that he could see the pair a little better

"So we can't be casual but we _can_ flirt? How does that work, Jethro?" he heard Jenny say then he saw Gibbs move closer and put a hand on Jenny's arse, saying "Well, if you're me… Like this"

As Gibbs moved in towards Jenny, Tony moved into the middle of the doorway as if he way walking in and cleared his throat as he tapped his knuckles on the doorframe. Gibbs and Jenny immediately leapt apart, embarrassed and Tony gave a hesitant smile and waved "How long have you been standing there, DiNozzo? And what are you doing up here anyway?" Gibbs growled and Tony shrugged, trying to lighten the mood "Long enough to…" he stopped as he caught the intense stare of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and cleared his throat "Forget _juuuuuuuuuuuuust abbout_ everything I've seen here today!" he said with his usual grin. "Oh er... McGoo, he sent me up here, said you wanted me to come up here for something…" he added with a confused expression.

Gibbs rolled his eyes "C'mon DiNozzo! Let's go!" he barked, strolling over and slapping the back of Tony's head

_Clunk _

"But… I thought… Why was I…? McGee, he said you -" Tony's yelps of protest were cut short when Gibbs slapped the back of his head once again.

_Clunk_

Tony looked at his boss, Gibbs' blue eyes were sparkling with mischief while his face was stern "On ya six Boss!" Tony cried "Sorry Director!" he added, stepping aside and following Gibbs out of the Director's office. "And Jethro" Jenny called and Gibbs turned, raiingraising one eyebrow "We can talk about this later" Jenny called with a wink. Gibbs nodded with a serious expression but then, as he started towards the stairs, a trademakr Gibbs smirk emerged on his face.


	49. Chapter 48

**A/N: Well…. It's certainly been a long time since I've updated this story….. I have been superbly busy I have to say….**

**Anyway, although this chapter is a bit disjointed and OOC in parts, I hope you still enjoy it and please review! :)**

**Chapter 48**

"Tim!" Tony cried as he walked down the stairs into the bullpen at some speed. Ziva looked up with a smile when she saw Tony but Tim didn't bother to look up from his computer screen "Tony! You have returned!" he joked and Tony just glared at him similar to the way Gibbs glared. Tim looked up after a moment to see this glare and stifled a chuckle "What, Tony?" he asked, referring to the glare. Tony looked at him, still glaring "How could you, Probie?" he cried indignantly as he began to pace up and down the bullpen. "What?" asked Tim innocently, looking at Tony sideways. "After all the pranks you've played on me, the superglue on my keyboard and all the rest of it, you expect me to do _nothing _when the perfect opportunity presents itself? Come on, Tony. I may be the Probie to you, but that doesn't make me stupid!"

Tony, who was still pacing up and down as Tim had this outburst, stopped in front of Tim's desk with an unreadable expression, hissing "I looked like a dork going in there you know Probie! I walked in on Gibbs about to _kiss_ the Director!" he continued "AWKWARD 101!" Tim didn't look that surprised and Tony frowned at him.

After a minute or two, a cheeky grin replaced the annoyed glare present on his face. Tim looked a little scared and watched with interest "Tony…" he said slowly "What are you thinking…?" Tony's grin stayed "Well McTim, I'm going to get my revenge for you tricked me into going up to the Director's office and… making a bit of a fool of myself!" he explained, staying in front of Tim's desk as he said this.

Tim smiled slightly, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms "And how do you intend to do that, Tony?" Tony continued his pacing once more "Well, McProbius, I'm going to create some nicknames for ya right now!" he announced happily and Tim quietly groaned, though he was still smiling. Meanwhile, Ziva was watching the pair interact with a smile on her face. Not bothering to defend either side, she preferred to watch their interactions, finding Tony's embarrassment and outbursts rather amusing. Tony stood in front of Tim's desk with a superior expression on his face, counting off on his fingers as he started reciting nicknames

"McAnnoying, McBet, McCheat, McDumb, McFail, McFalse, McGamble, McGiggle, McJackpot, McJoke, McKnucklehead, McLaugh, McLuck, McLucky, McMessenger, McNinja, McPirate, McPlot, McPost, McRisk, McSmart, McSneaky, McSnicker, McStupid, McTrick, McTrickster, McTricky, McWhy, Mc – "

_Clunk_

Tony's act of revenge on Tim was cut short when Gibbs returned to the bullpen and his team. "What was that for, Boss?" Tony yelped, rubbing the back of his head as usual "Besides, I was only getting revenge on McGoo because he sent me up to the Director's office falsely!" he added, folding his arms.

Gibbs glared at Tony "You're acting childish, DiNozzo! That's _why_ you get slapped!" he turned to Tim "McGee!" he barked and Tim looked up at his boss quickly "Good work on the joke!" Tim smiled hesitantly "Uh, thank you Boss…" he said, surprised, then his smile grew as Abby wandered in "Hey Timmy!"

she squealed "Hi Ziva, hi Tony, hi Gibbs!" she added, greeting the trio who each nodded in reply.

Tim turned to Abby with a slight chuckle "Hey Abs. You should have been here a few minutes ago – I finally got a bit of revenge on Tony for all his practical jokes by sending him up to the Director's office when he wasn't needed!" Tim explained excitedly, stifling a laugh and Abby smiled at him, surprised "Well done, Tim!" she replied with a wink then she looked thoughtful "And he fell for it?" she exclaimed as she looked at Tim, also stifling a laugh. Tim nodded "Yep!" Abby giggled then her expression became reminiscent and sad. She turned to Tony with shining eyes "Kate would have teased you for weeks over that…" she said softly with a sigh then she gave a sad smile

"I imagine her first question would have been…" she paused to clear her throat "How the hell did McGee manage to trick you, DiNozzo? We finished that case _days_ ago!" Abby quoted in her best impression of Kate's accent. Tony gave a sad smile as well, beginning to chuckle as he thought about Ziva's earlier words and what Kate's reaction would have been. Ziva and Gibbs exchanged glances with a smile as they watched the other three chatting and interacting. Ziva sighed, a contented feeling passing over her. _This is my family_ she thought happily, looking around the room at her co-workers _My true family._


End file.
